More Than Sincerity And Honesty
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Apa yang tengah aku rasakan? Pedih? Entahlah, aku lebih suka menyebut ini dengan luka walau tak ada bagian dari diriku yang mengeluarkan darah. Tak pernah terpikir olehku mencintai kekasih dari sahabatku akan sesakit ini. Melihatnya bersama sahabatku, melihatnya dipeluk oleh sahabatku, melihatnya tertawa bersama dengan sahabatku.
1. Chapter 1

Cinta, ada pepatah ' _Cinta adalah perpaduan_ _perasaan bahagia dan duka, bila anda tidak siap menerima keduanya lebih baik jangan main cinta_ _.'_ Namun perasaan itu bisa hadir pada siapapun, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tidak tua ataupun muda. Mencintai membutuhkan pengorbanan dan dicintai membutuhkan pengertian. Cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang rumit dan bisa semakin rumit jika terdapat cinta didalam persahabatan. 'Persahabatan itu seperti tangan dengan mata. Saat tangan terluka, mata menangis dan saat mata menangis, tangan menghapusnya.'

 **.**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV.**

Apa yang tengah aku rasakan? Pedih? Entahlah, aku lebih suka menyebut ini dengan luka walau tak ada bagian dari diriku yang mengeluarkan darah. Tak pernah terpikir olehku mencintai kekasih dari sahabatku akan sesakit ini. Melihatnya bersama sahabatku, melihatnya dipeluk oleh sahabatku, melihatnya tertawa bersama dengan sahabatku.

Ini memang salahku, andai aku tak pernah merajut sebuah hubungan persahabatan denganmu yang kini menjadi sahabatku, dapat aku pastikan semua tak akan serumit ini. Dilema ini sangat menyakitkan, mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya yang mungkin akan merusak persahabatan kita dan berujung dengan menyakitiku dan mungkin juga akan menyakitimu dan mungkin juga akan menyakitinya atau menyembunyikan perasaan ini dan terus mencintainya dalam diam dan akan terasa menyakitkan bila kau akan bercerita tentangnya dan hanya tentangnya bila kau sedang bersamaku. Berharap aku bisa berhenti mencintainya? Ya, aku sangat berharap. Tiga tahun aku mencoba menghentikan perasaanku padanya.

Sejak awal persahabatanku denganmu adalah kesalahan, andai kita tak pernah bersahabat, semua tidak akan terjadi. Aku bisa mencoba membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, dan menjadikannya miliku untuk selamanya. Andai saat itu kau tidak bercerita bahwa gadis yang kau sukai adalah dia, aku akan semakin leluasa untuk membuatanya jatuh cinta padaku.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang laki-laki kelahiran 10 Oktober 19 tahun yang lalu. Aku memiliki surai pirang dan mata berwarna biru. Aku adalah putra tunggal dari presiden direktur Namikaze Corp. Namikaze Minato ayahku dan Namikaze Kushina ibuku.

Aku sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang tuaku, aku memutuskan untuk berkerja sebagai freelance selama dua tahun ini sebagai Programmer pada salah satu perusahaan seseorang yang pernah aku tolong saat mengalami perampokan. Aku bekerja untuk mengisi waktuku dan melupakan kekasih sahabatku. Aku telah berhasil menghasilkan sebuah apartemen sederhana dan sebuah motor sport yang berhasil aku dapatkan dengan usahaku sendiri.

Aku kini berkuliah di Konoha University mengambil program studi _Informatics Engineering_. Di Konoha University aku menjabat sebagai ketua senat untuk mencari kesibukan dan tentunya kesibukan itu juga untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari kekasih sahabatku dan mencoba melupakannya namun sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Aku memiliki sahabat bernama Uciha Sasuke. Entah apa itu sekarang masih bisa di sebut dengan persahabatan, yang aku tahu aku sudah merusaknya dengan mencintai kekasihnya. Sasuke adalah laki-laki tampan bersurai raven, bermata onix dan berkulit putih, berbeda denganku yang berkulit tan. Sasuke adalah putra dari Uciha Fugaku dan Uciha Mikoto. Uciha Fugaku adalah pemilik perusahaan Uciha Corp. perusahaan di bidang industri.

…

…

Alarm telah membangunkanku dari tidurku yang berharga, kenapa aku menyebutnya berharga? Karena hanya dengan itu aku bisa melupakan situasiku yang mencintai kekasih sahabatku, namun kadang pula aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang apa yang kurasakan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, membiasakan pengelihatanku yang sempat buram sesaat setelah aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagiku.

Aku kini sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Aku hanya menggunakan celana jeans hitam, menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan menggantungkan almamater Konoha University di bahu kananku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan pagi dan segera berangkat menuju Konoha University. Aku segera membuat segelas susu hangat dan membawanya menuju meja makan. Sesaat aku sampai di meja makan aku langsung mendudukkan diriku dan mengambil dua lembar roti tawar dan mengoleskannya dengan selai cokelat dan melahapnya.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapanku aku pun langsung bergegas mengenakan sepatuku yang berwarna putih dan mengenakan almamater Konoha University yang berwarna biru donker.

Aku kini menuju parkiran apartemen dan segera mengarah pada sebuah motor sport berwarna biru. Aku segera menaikinya dan melajukan motor sportku dengan kecepatan tinggi, entah mengapa aku seolah sudah tidak takut pada kematian setelah aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai kekasih sahabatku.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

 _Tiga tahun lalu._

 _Aku sedang asik berbaring di atap sekolahku –Konoha Gakuen. Pikiranku tentang gadis yang aku sukai. Aku mengingat pendekatan yang sudah aku lakukan selama seminggu ini dengan gadis yang aku sukai itu. Gadis itu bernama Hyuga Hinata. dia adalah gadis sederhana dari sebuah keluarga yang kaya raya, namun aku tidak jatuh hati pada kekayaannya aku jatuh hati padanya –pada Hyuga Hinata, dia adalah gadis yang lembut, gadis pemalu, gadis yang memiliki hati yang baik, gadis yang pernah bertemu denganku saat aku menolongnya dari anak nakal saat masih sekolah dasar. Dia adalah gadis bersurai indigo, bermata amethyst dan berkulit putih bagaikan salju._

 _"Dobe, kenapa kau melamun?" ucap Sasuke yang kapan dan datang dari mana._

 _"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ, Teme?" ucapku pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku yang sedang tertidur menatap langit._

 _"Hn. Sejak kau melamun." Ucap Sasuke._

 _"Sasuke, apa kau sedang menyukai seorang gadis?" Tanyaku sebelum aku memberitahukannya sesuatu yang aku lamunkan tadi._

 _"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke._

 _"Ayolah, tak perlu bermain dengan kata-kata denganku." Ucapku mengejek._

 _"Hn." Dengus ambigu Sasuke._

 _"Hei, Jerk, don't you use that sound to answer the question." Ucapku malas._

 _"Why?" tanyanya, dia memang sangat menyebalkan bila bermain dengan kata-kata._

 _"Hah… whatever." Ucapku malas lalu memalingkan wajahku._

 _"Hyuga Hinata." ucap Sasuke datar. 'Deg' aku segera moneleh padanya._

 _"Aku menyukai Hyuga Hinata." sambung Sasuke._

 _"What the– Sasuke juga menyukai Hinata?" batinku._

 _"Wah kau menyukai gadis yang cantik ya, Teme." Ucapku berlagak senang._

 _"Lalu siapa gadis yang kau sukai, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke._

 _"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Karena aku tidak tahu, aku bermaksud bertanya padamu bagaimana bila sedang menyukai seorang gadis." Tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan berlagak ceria._

 ** _FLASHBACK. Off._**

Sejak saat itu aku agak menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke bila menyangkut dengan masalah percintaan dan dua bulan sejak saat itu aku mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuga Hinata.

…

…

 **Naruto POV. End.**

Naruto kini sudah berada di parkiran Konoha University. Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang senat untuk menyendiri, saat berjalan menuju ruang senat, tak sedikit yang menyapa Naruto, karena Naruto termasuk mahasiswa yang populer di Universitasnya.

Naruto kini sudah berada di ruang senat, yang ternyata sudah ada Nara Shikamaru, laki-laki berkuncir berambut hitam dengan tampang mengantuk sedang menunggunya. Shikamaru menjabat sebagai penasihat ketua senat.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang, Naruto. Kau tahu betapa merepotkannya menunggumu bersama dokumen yang harus aku baca untuk meminta tanda tanganmu yang tidak masuk selama tiga hari ini?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hahaha. Gomen, gomen. Aku kemarin ada urusan pekerjaan di Suna." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini apa tidak bisa mengatur waktumu antara kuliah, urusan senat dan pekerrjaan?" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Gomen Shika." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Baiklah, mana dokumen yang akan berurusan denganku?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"Semua ada disini. Di mejamu ketua senat." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk tumpukan dokumen yang mencapai setebal buku telepon.

" _Damn you, Shika. You drive me crazy with it_." Gerutu Naruto saat melihat tumpukan yang sebelumnya Naruto sangka itu adalah berkas laporan yang hanya perlu di baca sekilas.

"Hahaha. _You got something to distract your mind from her_. Sudahlah, urus saja dokumen itu dan jangan mengurus pikiran dilemamu." Ucap Shikamaru mengejek. Shikamaru adalah seseorang yang sangat terpercaya bagi Naruto selain Sasuke –sahabatnya. Maka dari itu Shikamaru cukup mengetahui sesuatu tentang Naruto begitu sebaliknya.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Dua setengah tahun lalu._

 _Naruto sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon maple di taman belakang sekolah. Naruto bermaksud untuk menghindari pengelihatannya dari sesuatu yang pasti merobek hatinya. Naruto berdiam diri sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap ia bisa terlelap dan melupakan sesuatu yang selalu menjadi topik di pikirannya._

 _"Jarang sekali kau berada disini Naruto." Ucap seseorang menghentikan kegiatan berdiam Naruto._

 _"Ah. Kau Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto._

 _"Sepertinya kau sedang ada dalam masalah. Mau bercerita?" tawar Shikamaru._

 _"…"_

 _"Jangan ragu untuk bercerita padaku, sejak awal aku mengenalmu aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu, karena yang aku lihat darimu adalah kau seperti memiliki rasa sayang pada apapun yang miliki. Dan kau sepertinya tipe orang yang tidak akan menarik kata-katanya." Ucap Shikamaru._

 _"Hahaha. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Apa kau bisa memberi saran padaku?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Jika kau memberitahu apa masalahmu, mungkin aku bisa memberikan saran." Jawab Shikamaru._

 _"…"_

 _"Jika itu terlalu berat untukmu memberitahukan masalahmu padaku, sebaiknya kapan-kapan juga tidak apa." Ucap Shikmaru._

 _"Kau cerewet ya. Bila kau terus berbicara mana bisa aku menceritakan masalahku padamu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _"Hahaha. Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum._

 _"Aku akan langsung pada masalahnya saja, aku tidak ingin terlalu lama membicarakan ini." Ucap Naruto, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Aku mencintai kekasih sahabatku." Ucap Naruto lirih._

 _"APA?" Shikamaru terkejut. Shikamaru tahu bagaimana kedekatan Naruto dan sahabatnya –Sasuke._

 _"Bisa pelankan suaramu? Aku hanya ingin ketenangan saat ada disini." Ucap Naruto._

 _"Gomen, gomen. Kau yang biasanya membuat keributan juga menginginkan ketenangan." Ledek Shikamaru._

 _"Sudahlah, sepertinya kau mengalihkan pembicaraan kita sebelumnya. Kau bingung untuk memberikan saran seperti apa padaku?" ucap Naruto._

 _"Analisamu lumayan, aku hanya cukup heran bagaimana orang yang sudah lama saling mengenal bisa seperti ini." Ucap Shikamaru._

 _"Aku tidak bisa memberi saran, tapi aku bisa menjadi tempatmu untuk bercerita. Aku hanya akan bilang 'ikutilah kata hatimu dan jangan kau turuti logika dan pikiran konyolmu.'" Ucap Shikamaru._

 _Naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru._

 _"Hah, sepertinya tempat ini cukup nyaman untuk tidur siang." Ucap Shikamaru langsung berbaring dengan melipat tangan di belakang kepala sebagai bantal._

 ** _FLASHBACK. Off._**

"Tolak, apa-apaan ini, meminta anggaran mahal sekali, bukannya oraganisasi tiap program studi seharusnya memberi laporan bila membutuhkan sesuatu, bukannya meminta uang. Dia ingin aku bermasalah dengan universitas bila menyetujuinya." Gerutu Naruto.

"Ini apa-apaan? Ingin membuat klub Cosplayer? Untukku tidak masalah, tapi untuk universitas apa tidak masalah juga? Aku harus menemui pihak pemohon ini." Ucap Naruto bermonolog.

Naruto segera membaca dokumen-dokumen yang membuatnya pusing di temani Shikamaru yang tertidur di sofa. Tak terasa sudah empat jam Naruto membaca dokumen-dokumen itu dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Hei, Shika. Bangun!" ucap Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shikamaru.

"Ahh? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah sadar.

"Ya. Tapi harus ada beberapa pihak pemohon harus menemuiku. Kita bahas nanti saja. Ayo kita makan siang." Ajak Naruto.

"Baikalah, ayo." Ucap Shikamaru setuju.

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju kafetaria. Mereka berjalan santai dan sesekali Shikamaru menguap saat berjalan.

"Hei, Shika. Kenapa kau selalu mengantuk? Sepertinya saat awal aku megenalmu, kau tidak terlalu parah bila mengantuk." Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kafetaria.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku sering membaca banyak dokumen dan menyita waktu tidurku?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Eh… Go-gomenasai." Ucap Naruto kikuk, ternyata karena dia Shikamaru jadi sering mengantuk.

…

…

Naruto dan Shikamaru kini sudah berada di kafetaria, mereka sedang duduk menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Hei Shika, kenapa kau juga memesan ramen miso?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang ingin makan ramen saja, apa kau akan membuat peraturan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh makan ramen selain ketua senat?" Shikamaru mengejek Naruto.

"Terserahlah." Ucap Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto menyesal karena menolehkan wajahnya, karena Naruto melihat sahabatnya dengan gadis yang di cintainya. –Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Dobe. Shikamaru" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hai." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

" _Kenapa dia harus datang kesini bersamanya? Naruto, fokuslah pada ramenmu saja. Anggap mereka tidak ada._ " Batin Shikamaru cemas.

"Oh. Teme. Dan H-hai,… Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **author buat Ffic baru, Ffic yang satunya author masih bingung untuk puncak konfliknya. -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita sebelumnya.**

 _Naruto dan Shikamaru kini sudah berada di kafetaria, mereka sedang duduk menunggu pesanan mereka datang._

 _"Hei Shika, kenapa kau juga memesan ramen miso?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Aku sedang ingin makan ramen saja, apa kau akan membuat peraturan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh makan ramen selain ketua senat?" Shikamaru mengejek Naruto._

 _"Terserahlah." Ucap Naruto memalingkan wajahnya._

 _Naruto menyesal karena menolehkan wajahnya, karena Naruto melihat sahabatnya dengan gadis yang di cintainya. –Sasuke dan Hinata._

 _Sasuke dan Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru._

 _"Hei, Dobe. Shikamaru" Ucap Sasuke datar._

 _"Hai." Ucap Shikamaru malas._

 _"Kenapa dia harus datang kesini bersamanya? Naruto, fokuslah pada ramenmu saja. Anggap mereka tidak ada." Batin Shikamaru cemas._

 _"Oh. Teme. Dan H-hai,… Hinata." Ucap Naruto._

 **.**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Sasuke dan Hinata kini berada di depan meja Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sasuke menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru tua, yang tidak di kancing dan mengenakan baju berwarna putih polos dan jelana jeans berwarna hitam sedangkan Hinata menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna pink bercorak bunga sakura dan celana jeans berwarna biru ¾.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun." ucap Hinata lembut.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata bersama Sasuke merasakan panas pada hatinya, ia ingin marah namun ia tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pikirannya pada ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku harus menghubungi atasanku." Ucap Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sasuke yang heran dengan sikap Naruto.

"Hah~ dia itu memang selalu sibuk." Ucap Shikamaru mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke dan Hinata terhadap Naruto yang terkesan seperti menghindari sahabat dan kekasih sahabatnya.

"Kalian juga ingin makan siangkan?" Tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan situasi.

"Hn." Ucapan ambigu Sasuke.

"Iya, Shikamaru-kun." ucap Hinata lembut.

…

…

 **Naruto POV.**

Aku kini berada di toilet, hanya berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir.

Damn!, kenapa usahaku selama tiga tahun ini tidak pernah menemui setitik pertanda aku bisa menghapus dirinya dari hatiku ini. Kami-sama, apa yang kau persiapkan untukku nanti? Apa kau akan terus menyiksa hatiku atau kau telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang membahagiakan untukku?

ARRGGGHHH– kenapa rasanya sangat sesakit ini untuk mencintai seseorang, dan kenapa sesulit ini untuk menghapus orang itu dari hatiku.

Aku hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi dalam diam.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

Naruto kini kembali berjalan menuju meja kafetaria, meja dimana terdapat dua sahabatnya dan kekasih sahabatnya yang ia cintai. Naruto berjalan dengan tenang dengan pandangan kosong dan aura yang dingin.

Naruto kini duduk dengan diam sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Dobe, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Naruto secukupnya, tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Hoam, aku mengantuk sekali, Naruto, kau kan yang mentraktiku?" canda Shikamaru mencoba menghentikan perasaan campur aduk Naruto.

"Iya, aku yang traktir. Kau juga Sasuke, Hinata. Pesan saja apapun kalian mau. Aku yang akan membayarnya." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Merepotkan sekali memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak kenal tempat untuk bekerja." Gumam kebohongan Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Sepertinya, setelah makan aku akan segera ke ruang senat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Gomenasai." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

 **Hinata POV.**

Kenapa Naruto-kun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto-kun yang dulu?

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Tiga tahun lalu._

 _Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas piketku seorang diri, karena tiga teman sekelompok piket denganku tidak masuk semua, jadi hanya aku sendiri. Hah melelahkan sekali. Sekarang hanya perlu mengatur meja dan kursi yang berantakan._

 _"Ah, Hinata. kenapa kau hanya piket seorang diri?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas._

 _"Na-naruto-kun? Mereka tidak masuk karena tertular flu." Ucapku_

 _"Wah, bisa kompak yah untuk terkena flu." Ucap Naruto-kun sambil tersenyum._

 _"Senyuman Naruto-kun hangat." Batinku._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, Hinata." Ucap Naruto-kun masih dengan senyum hangatnya._

 _"Apa tidak merepotkan Naruto-kun?" Ucapku._

 _"Tidak, tentu tidak merepotkan." Ucap Naruto-kun._

 _Aku dan Naruto-kun kini sedang membereskan meja dan kursi, tidak memerlukan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk menyelesaikannya dan sangat menyengankan bila bersama menyelesaikan ini dengan senang, karena Naruto-kun adalah laki-laki yang hangat dan pandai bersosialisasi Naruto-kun sangat bisa membuat situasi menjadi tidak canggung walau aku dan Naruto-kun tidak begitu dekat._

 _"Hinata, apa kau mau aku antar pulang?" Ucap Naruto-kun dengan senyuman hangatnya._

 _"Ji-jika tidak merepotkan Naruto-kun." Ucapku malu-malu._

 _Naruto-kun adalah laki-laki yang populer di sekolah. Naruto-kun adalah kapten tim basket Konoha Gakuen. Naruto-kun juga adalah laki-laki yang ramah, aku sangat senang bila sedang bersama Naruto-kun, mengingat aku adalah gadis yang pemalu._

 _Kami kini berjalan menuju rumahku, aku berjalan di belakang Naruto-kun. Aku hanya menatap punggung Naruto-kun dari belakang._

 _"Hinata, kenapa kau berjalan di belakangku? Apa kau tidak mau berjalan di sampingku?" Ucap Naruto-kun sedikit kecewa._

 _"Eh… Ha'i." Ucapku lalu berjalan agak cepat dan berjalan di sebelah Naruto-kun._

 _Berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto-kun kenapa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar?_

 _"Hinata, apa kau suka ramen?" Tanya Naruto-kun._

 _"Su-suka." Ucapku sedikit gugup._

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku lapar." Ucap Naruto-kun dengan nada seperti merengek. Aku hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto-kun._

 _"Baiklah, Naruto-kun." Ucapku menyetujui._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Kini aku dan Naruto-kun sedang berada di sebuah kedai ramen. Naruto-kun bilang kedai ramen ini menyediakan ramen yang sangat lezat._

 _"Paman, miso ramen dua ya." Ucap Naruto-kun semangat. Entah mengapa aku suka dengan semangat Naruto-kun._

 _"Naruto, kau sedang bersama kekasihmu ya? Dia cantik, Naruto. Siapa namanya?" Ucap paman penjual ramen yang sudah kenal dengan Naruto-kun._

 _Mendengar ucapan paman penjual ramen itu membuat wajahku merona merah. Dan aku juga melihat hal yang sama pada wajah Naruto-kun yang juga sedikit merona merah._

 _"Pa-paman, di-dia be-belum. Eh bu-bukan kekasihku." Ucapan Naruto-kun sepertiku saat sedang malu-malu._

 _"A-aku Hi-hinata, pa-paman." Ucapku juga malu-malu._

 _"Hi-hinata, perkenalkan, paman ini bernama Teuchi. Aku sudah sering ke sini sejak aku masih sekolah dasar." Ucap Naruto-kun._

 _Menunggu beberapa saat kini ramen yang Naruto-kun pesan telah datang._

 _"Ini ramennya, Naruto dan Hinata." ucap paman Teuchi._

 _"Yosh, akhirnya ramennya datang." Ucap Naruto-kun dengan semangat._

 _"Ayo, di makan, Hinata. Itadakimasu." Ucap Naruto semangat._

 _"H-ha'I. Itadakimasu." Ucpaku dengan suara pelan._

 _"Hinata, bagaimana? Ramen disini enak kan?" Tanya Naruto-kun dengan senyumnya yang hangat._

 _"Uhm." Aku hanya mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Naruto-kun._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Aku dan Naruto-kun kini kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, perjalanan pulang kami sangat ramai karena Naruto-kun selalu aktif dalam berbicara._

 _Tidak terasa kini kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahku._

 _"Wah. Hinata, rumahmu sangat besar ya." Ucap Naruto-kun._

 _"I-ini rumah orang tuaku, Na-naruto-kun. A-aku tidak punya rumahku se-sendiri." Ucapku dengan malu-malu._

 _"Iya, ya. Heheh." Ucap Naruto-kun sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sepertinya tidak gatal._

 _"Hi-hinata, a-apakah, besok aku bo-boleh mengantarmu pulang lagi?" Tanya Naruto-kun._

 _"Uhm." Aku mengangguk malu-malu. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang karena Naruto-kun bisa dekat denganku._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Kedekatanku dengan Naruto-kun hanya bertahan selama seminggu lamanya, tapi entah mengapa kini Naruto-kun sangat berbeda, Ia seperti menghindariku. Apa aku berbuat salah pada Naruto-kun? Tanpa Naruto-kun aku merasa seperti kesepian._

 ** _FLASHBACK Off._**

Sangat berbeda, Naruto-kun yang sekarang sangat berbeda. Naruto-kun tidak pernah tersenyum seperti dulu lagi.

 **Hinata POV. End.**

…

…

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang makan dalam diam. Sasuke merasa heran dengan perubahan sifat Naruto selama beberapa tahun ini.

" _Ada apa denganmu beberapa tahun ini, Dobe? Kenapa kau kini seperti menjaga jarak denganku? Adakah kesalahan yang aku perbuat?_ " Batin Sasuke.

Shikamaru hanya melihat situasi yang sangat canggung. Keadaan yang sangat tidak biasa terjadi pada beberapa orang yang sudah saling mengenal selama beberapa tahun.

" _Kenapa aku masuk kedalam situasi merepotkan seperti ini? Ini sangat merepotkan._ " Batin Shikamaru.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Shikamaru berpikir keras untuk menghentikan situasi ini.

" _Ayolah, pikir Shikamaru, pikir. Gunakan otakmu, hentikan situasi ini._ " Batin Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, apa kau masih ada kelas untuk hari ini?" Tanya Shikamaru basa-basi.

"Ya, setelah makan siang ini aku akan segera ke kelas dan selesai sampai jam lima." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang setelah makan siang ini." Ucap Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh.. Aku selesai. Aku segera ke ruang senat. Shikamaru, ini uang untuk membayar semua makanan yang di pesan." Ucap Naruto dengan keceriaan palsu memecahkan perbincangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto memberikan uang pada Shikamaru dan langsung bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

"Shikamaru, aku tahu kau sebenarnya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah Naruto meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Bukankah kau adalah sahabatnya? Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamru malas.

Ya, malas. Shikamaru malas untuk ikut campur kedalam percintaan orang lain, namun Ia tidak malas untuk membantu Naruto. Membantu untuk menjadi tempatnya menjaga rahasia Naruto tentang perasaannya.

"Jelaskan padaku." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Cari tahulah sendiri, kau adalah sahabatnya. Sedangkan aku hanya penasihatnya sebagai senat. Aku hanya menarik kesimpulan sepertinya Ia mendapat pekerjaan merepotkan saat tadi menghubungi atasannya." Ucap Shikamaru bohong.

"Hn." Dengus Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mendengarkan percakapan Sasuke dan Shikamaru dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan ada mata kuliah sekarang dan sepertinya Naruto tidak ikut mata kuliah ini karena pekerjaannya." Ucap Shikamaru. " _Pekerjaan menyakiti hatinya dengan memikirkan dilemanya._ " Batin Shikamaru melanjutkan.

Shikamaru berjalan pergi meninggalkan kafetaria dengan santai dan dengan menguap malas. Sasuke hanya melihat Shikamaru yang pergi meninggalkan kafetaria dengan menatap kosong kepergian Shikamaru yang bagi Sasuke adalah laki-laki berkuncir itu mengetahui sesuatu.

" _Aku akan menyelidikinya._ " Batin Sasuke.

…

…

Naruto kini berada di ruang senat, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju mejanya.

 **Naruto POV.**

Hahaha. Aku sangat menyedihkan. Aku selalu terbayang dengan apa yang sering aku lihat. Apakah aku harus bertahan dengan semua ini? Sungguh. Menghilangkan perasaan ini memang sangat sulit. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aku rasakan sangat berlebihan, namun begitulah adanya. Apakah aku harus pergi meninggalkan semua teman-temanku hanya karena perasaan ini? Konyol.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Naruto kini menyalakan komputer yang berada di mejanya. Ia berpikir mungkin ini akan bisa mengalihkan sedikit pikirannya dengan mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih baik.

Naruto membuka akun _facebook_ nya ia melihat foto-foto di album _facebook_ nya. Ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum melihat foto-foto lamanya saat masih sekolah dasar, menengah pertama dan menengah akhir besama teman-temannya dan sahabatnya. Namun senyumannya semakin hangat saat melihat foto Hinata yang berada di bagian kanan atas pada layar monitor.

" _Apakah hanya dengan senyumu aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini? Dapatkah aku tersenyum seperti ini tanpamu?"_ batin Naruto.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku pergi mengunjungi Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku merindukan mereka." Gumam Naruto.

…

…

Sasuke berjalan sendiri dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Sesaat berada di kafetaria Sasuke berpisah dengan Hinata karena tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang.

 **Sasuke POV.**

Dobe, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau seperti menghindariku selama dua setengah tahun ini? Kau tidak seperti dulu lagi, Dobe. Aku seolah tidak mengenalmu –teman pertamaku. Sahabatku. Kau mulai berubah saat aku menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Apakah kau juga menyukai Hinata saat kau bertanya padaku siapa gadis yang aku suka? Namun jika memang karena itu kau pasti berkata jujur padaku seperti biasanya. Ya seperti biasanya namun kini berubah sejak terjadi sesuatu yang entah apa saat dua setengah tahun lalu.

 **Sasuke POV. End.**

Sasuke terus berjalan, tetapi kakinya mengarahkan pada ruang senat, tempat Naruto berada. Tepat berada di depan pintu. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri dan menatap pintu bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Naruto, tentang perubahan sifatnya.

 **Clek.**

Suara pintu terbuka dan Naruto keluar dengan memutar-mutar kunci motor di jari telunjuknya.

"Teme?" ucap Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Selalu saja 'Hn' apa tidak ada yang lain?" ucap Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Apa kau nanti malam kosong?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku punya perkerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan pekerjaan ini menggangguku." Ucap bohong Naruto.

"Maybe next time." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, maybe next time." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Naruto hanya melihat punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

" _Maybe next time. Next time to you to understand about everything, Sasuke._ " Batin Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Sesaat berada di parkiran Ia langsung menuju motor sportnya. Naruto segera melajukan motornya keluar dari Konoha University.

Saat berada di depan gerbang Konoha University Naruto berhenti untuk memperbaiki posisi _helm_ nya. Saat memperbaiki _helm_ nya pengelihatan Naruto menemukan Hinata yang sedang berada di halte bus.

"Hinata?" gumam Naruto.

"Ah, Teme sedang ada kelas. Apakah aku harus mengantarnya pulang?" Batin Naruto.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku mengantarnya pulang." Batin Naruto.

Naruto melepas _helm_ nya dan menaruhnya di atas tangki bahan bakar motor sportnya. Karena merasa tidak enak bila mengantar Hinata namun hanya Ia yang memakai _helm_.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto pada Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang hangat.

" _Entah mengapa, aku senang melihat Naruto-kun tersenyum._ " Batin Hinata.

"A-apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu tidak. Ayo naik." Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk dan segera duduk pada jok belakang motor sport Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **jangan berharap banyak pada author. author hanya membuat fic yang ada di otak author. namun untuk saran dan kritik author akan berterimakasih.**

 **oya, buat** _Guest '_ _Author sampah... Fic 1 blm kelar udah buat lgi... Payah.'_ **saya cuma bisa berucap. 'Pernahkah anda membuat fic multi chapter? jika pernah, pernahkah anda mengalami pemikiran yang buntu tentang fic itu dan membuat fic baru yang lebih mudah sebagai selingan dengan maksud tetap meramaikan FFn? dan jika anda hanya seorang reader cobalah buat fic dan rasakanlah rasa kesampahan yang anda maksud.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cerita sebelumnya._**

 _"Teme?" ucap Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke._

 _"Hn." Gumam Sasuke._

 _"Selalu saja 'Hn' apa tidak ada yang lain?" ucap Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa._

 _"Apa kau nanti malam kosong?" Tanya Sasuke._

 _"Tidak, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan pekerjaan ini menggangguku." Ucap bohong Naruto._

 _"Maybe next time." Ucap Sasuke._

 _"Ya, maybe next time." Ucap Naruto._

 _Sasuke berbalik dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Naruto hanya melihat punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih._

" _Maybe next time. Next time to you to understand about everything, Sasuke._ " _Batin Naruto._

 _Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Sesaat berada di parkiran Ia langsung menuju motor sportnya. Naruto segera melajukan motornya keluar dari Konoha University._

 _Saat berada di depan gerbang Konoha University Naruto berhenti untuk memperbaiki posisi_ _helm_ _nya. Saat memperbaiki_ _helm_ _nya pengelihatan Naruto menemukan Hinata yang sedang berada di halte bus._

 _"Hinata?" gumam Naruto._

 _"Ah, Teme sedang ada kelas. Apakah aku harus mengantarnya pulang?" Batin Naruto._

 _"Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku mengantarnya pulang." Batin Naruto._

 _Naruto melepas_ _helm_ _nya dan menaruhnya di atas tangki bahan bakar motor sportnya. Karena merasa tidak enak bila mengantar Hinata namun hanya Ia yang memakai_ _helm_ _._

 _"Hinata." Panggil Naruto pada Hinata._

 _"Na-naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata._

 _"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang hangat._

" _Entah mengapa, aku senang melihat Naruto-kun tersenyum._ " _Batin Hinata._

 _"A-apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Hinata._

 _"Tentu tidak. Ayo naik." Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyum tipisnya._

 _"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk dan segera duduk pada jok belakang motor sport Naruto._

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Sesaat setelah Hinata menaiki motor sport Naruto, Naruto langsung melajukan motornya dengan pelan.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Etto. Ti-tidak jadi." Ucap Naruto.

" _Apakah salah bila aku jujur padanya?"_ batin Naruto.

Keheningan menyerang mereka berdua, hanya ada suara mesin dan knalpot dari motor sport milik Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, bukankah itu kedai ramen yang sering kau kunjungi itu?" Tanya Hinata ketika pandangannya menangkap sebuah kedai ramen yang menjadi tempat pertama Naruto mengajak Hinata makan ramen.

"Aa, kau benar, sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Kau mau mampir Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, kita mampir sebentar saja ya." Ucap Naruto lalu menepikan motor sportnya pada area kedai ramen.

"Ayo Hinata." ajak Naruto setelah memarkirkan motornya.

"Ha'i." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Paman Teuchi!" ucap Naruto agak berteriak.

"Wah. Naruto ya, Eh… gadis itu etto…" ucap Paman Teuchi lalu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu pertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Hinata, Paman." Ucap Naruto malas menunggu paman Teuchi mengingat Hinata.

"Ah, ya. ya. ya. Hinata. wah, apa kalian sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" ucap Teuchi semangat.

"Ti-tidak paman!" ucap Naruto gelagapan dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"APA!? Bukankah kau dulu ingin segera– " ucapan Teuchi langsung di potong oleh Naruto.

"PAMAN AKU MAU MISO RAMEN!" ucap Naruto dengan suara keras.

" _Syukurlah, andai aku tidak memotong ucapan paman Teuchi pasti akan terjadi sesuatu setelah Hinata mengetahui perasaanku."_ Batin Naruto.

"EH, iya iya." Ucap Teuchi lalu segera masuk kedapur untuk membuatkan ramen pesanan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bukannya tadi sudah makan siang?" Tanya HInata.

"Memang, tapi aku selalu punya ruang di perutku untuk ramen kedai paman Teuchi." Ucap Naruto sambil memberi senyum tipis.

"Naruto-kun ada-ada saja." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

" _Andai senyum itu selalu ada untukku untuk di tiap hariku, akan aku pastikan akulah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini._ " Batin Naruto miris.

…

…

Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah berada di depan rumah Hinata.

"Nah, Hinata, masuklah. Setelah kau masuk aku akan segera pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Uhm. Hati-hati Naruto-kun. jangan mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi, utamakan keselamatanmu." Ucap Hinata seperti mengomel pada Naruto dan Naruto sendiri hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Ha'i." ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

" _Namun aku tidak berjanji, aku selalu berharap bisa mengalami hilang ingatan dan menghapusmu dari ingatanku, Hinata. Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan dilema ini."_ Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pamit, Hinata. Sampai jumpa." ucap Naruto setelah Hinata masuk kedalam. Naruto lalu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

" _Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun."_ batin Hinata.

 **Naruto POV.**

Hah… sekarang aku harus segera ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku tidak sabar, sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak kerumah mereka.

Aku memacu motor sportku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah orang tuaku, aku lihat pada speedometer yang telah menunjukkan angaka digital 149 km/jam.

Tidak sampai limabelas menit aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah orang tuaku.

"Izumo-san atau Kotetsu-san, bisa tolong bukakan gerbang untukku?." Ucapku pada penjaga gerbang rumah orang tuaku.

"Tuan muda?" ucap Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sepertinya terkejut melihatku datang ke rumah orang tuaku. Semenjak aku memiliki apartemen aku sudah sangat jarang sekali pulang, bahkan aku sendiri pun lupa kapan aku terakhir datang kerumah orang tuaku.

"Kenapa kalian terkejut seperti itu? Apa orang tuaku bilang pada kalian untuk tidak membiarkan aku masuk bila aku pulang?" ucapku malas.

"Ah, _sumimasen_. Tunggu sebentar Tuan muda." Ucap Izumo dan Kotetsu lalu membukakan gerbang untukku masuk.

"Terimakasih Izumo-san, kotetsu-san." Ucapku lalu melajukan motorku masuk.

…

…

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam dan mendapat sapaan dari maid di rumah orang tuaku. Ini adalah rumah yang sangat besar, ya rumah orang tuaku memang sangat besar aku pun terkadang malas untuk tinggal di rumah saat aku masih sekolah, maka dari itu aku memutuskan saat aku sudah kerja aku akan membeli apartemen sederhana untukku.

Tentang kerja, aku sempat di tolak terus menerus saat mencari pekerjaan lantaran aku menggunakan marga Namikaze, mereka bilang takut bila mereka tidak bisa memperlakukanku dengan baik ' _ayolah, padahal bossnya bukan aku, namun kenapa mementingkan perlakuannya padaku?'_ namun itu berakhir saat aku menolong seorang laki-laki paruhbaya yang mengalami perampokkan lalu aku menolongnya, dan kebetulan ia adalah seorang manager di perusahaan Akatsuki Corp. paman itu melihat aku yang membawa surat lamaran kerja dan menawariku kerja lalu aku menerimanya dan ia memintaku untuk menaruh lamaran pekerjaanku pada kantornyua, namun aku tidak ingin seperti sebelumnya, aku megubah margaku dengan marga Ibuku, aku menggunakan marga Uzumaki untuk melamar pekerjaan.

Tak terasa untuk menuju taman belakang rumahku ternyata cukup jauh atau itu karena aku yang sudah sangat jarang main kerumah orangtuaku? Entahlah.

"Kaa-san." Panggilku pada seorang wanita cantik berambut merah Ibuku yang sedang menyirami bunga di taman. Wanita itu segera melempar selang untuk menyiram bunga secara sembarang dan berlari ke arahku dengan mata berbinar.

"Naru–"

 **Bletak**

"ITTE" pekikku kesakitan pada puncak kepalaku.

"Anak macam apa kau jarang sekali mengunjungi orang tuamu sendiri padahal kau masih lajang." Ucap Ibuku setelah menjitak kepalaku.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

"Go-gomen Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sebelumnya di jitak oleh Kushina.

"Huh… kalau kau pulang seperti ini sepertinya kau memiliki masalah atau kau memutuskan untuk pulang?" ucap Kushina sinis dengan anaknya yang sudah tidak mau tinggal bersama orang tuanya dengan alasan ingin hidup dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Kaa-san sepertinya tidak mengerti bila aku merindukan orang tuaku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Kalau kau rindu sini peluk Kaa-san, Naru." Ucap Kushina sambil melentangkan tangannya.

Naruto langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan ibunya, Kushina merasakan bahu Naruto sedikit bergetar.

"Naru, apa kau menangis?" ucap Kushina dengan suara pelan namun Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil memeluk Ibunya.

"Kau ini." Ucap Kushina lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Naru, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Kushina.

Naruto perlahan melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak, Kaa-san aku belum memiliki kekasih." Ucap Naruto.

"Aneh sekali, seharusnya kau sudah punya kekasih, Kaa-san kan ingin kau segera menikah." Ucap Kushina innocent.

"APA!? KAA-SAN, AKU MASIH 19 TAHUN!" ucap Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Ibunya.

"Hehehe. Kaa-san hanya bercanda." Ucap Kushina sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kaa-san ada-ada saja. Kaa-san, apa Tou-san hari ini pulang?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tou-sanmu akan pulang pukul delapan nanti, Naru." Ucap Kushina.

…

…

Di lain tempat terdapat seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tengah duduk sambil melihat lembaran foto pada sebuah album foto.

 **Hinata POV.**

Neji Nii-san, apakah kau sudah tenang di sana? Nii-san, bolehkah aku bertanya? Sebenarnya apa itu perasaan cinta? Kau pernah memberi tahu aku perasaan cinta adalah perasaan dimana kau merasa nyaman, bahagia dan merasa aman, namun kenapa perasaanku seperti ini? Aku merasa seperti dilema. Pada awalnya aku merasa sangat senang bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun, karena aku merasakan seperti saat bersamamu, aku merasa di lindungi, nyaman dan bahagia. Sasuke-kun memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Nii-san. Saat bersama Sasuke-kun aku merasa senang namun aku juga merasa sedih karena aku seperti melihatmu pada diri Sasuke-kun. Tetapi aku merasakan hal yang sama juga saat bersama dengan Naruto-kun, tetapi aku merasa berbeda bila bersama Naruto-kun, aku merasa sangat bahagia bila bersama Naruto-kun, yang berbeda aku tidak merasakan kesedihan saat bersamanya, aku merasakan kehangatan saat bersamanya, Nii-san.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Dua setengah tahun lalu._

 _Saat itu aku masih sekolah dan saat itu tepat satu tahun setelah kepergian Neji Nii-san karena kecelakaan. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas piketku seorang diri, lalu sebuah suara mengagetkanku dan ternyata itu adalah suara Naruto-kun, di hari itu aku sangat senang karena aku tidak merasakan kesedihan saat bersamanya, aku merasa nyaman namun kenyamanan saat bersama Naruto-kun berakhir karena Naruto-kun seperti menghindariku._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Aku kini berada di taman belakang, aku sedang duduk menyendiri sambil memandangi langit, aku adalah siswi yang pemalu, mungkin karena itu aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Aku teringat Neji Nii-san, karena aku tadi pagi saat berangkat sekolah sempat bertemu dengan kekasih Nii-san – Tenten nee-san._

 _"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendiri?" Sebuah Suara masuk dalam pendengaranku._

 _"Sa-sasuke-san?" ucapku, ternyata itu suara Uciha Sasuke-kun. Dia adalah sahabat Naruto-kun._

 _"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendiri?" ulang pertanyaan Sasuke-kun._

 _"A-aku, hanya menyendiri." Ucapku agak gugup mungkin ini karena aku pertama kali mengobrol berdua dengan Sasuke-kun._

 _"Apa ada yang menggangumu?" Tanya Sasuke-kun._

 _"Ti-tidak. A-aku, ha-hanya teringat dengan mendiang Nii-sanku." Ucapku agak terbata._

 _"Aku mengerti. Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Sasuke-kun._

 _"Uhm." Aku hanya mengangguk._

 _"Jika kau merindukannya ikuti perintahku." Ucap Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Pejamkan matamu." Aku memejamkan mata._

 _"Bayangkan, saat-saat kau bersama mendiang Nii-sanmu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersamanya?" Tanya Sasuke-kun._

 _"Aku sedang berlari di padang bunga dengan Nii-san, Nii-san memegang erat tanganku takut aku terjatuh." Ucapku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke-kun. Lalu aku merasakan seseorang memegang tanganku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kearah tanganku dan ternyata Sasuke-kun sedang memegang tanganku._

 _"Sa-sasuke-san." Ucapku terbata._

 _"Lanjutkan pikiranmu pada mendiang Nii-sanmu." Ucap Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Sejak saat itu Sasuke-kun dan aku semakin dekat, namun saat aku dan Sasuke-kun semakin dekat aku merasa semakin menjauh dari Naruto-kun. Dua bulan kemudian Sasuke-kun menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku._

 _Di atap sekolah, entah mengapa Sasuke-kun mengajakku kesana._

 _"Hinata." ucap Sasuke-kun sambil menatap lurus pada mataku._

 _"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" ucapku._

 _"Aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh saat bersamamu, aku merasakan perasaan dimana aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat bersamamu. Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke-kun menyatakan perasaannya._

 _Entah mengapa aku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar dan wajahku memanas, aku merasa gugup dan aku merasa seperti merasakan Neji Nii-san ada di depanku. Aku teringat apa yang pernah Neji Nii-san katakan itu seperti yang Sasuke-kun katakan padaku tadi. Lalu aku juga meyimpulkan bahwa aku juga menyukainya karena aku merasakan hal yang sama saat bersamanya dan aku pun merasakan seperti bersama dengan Nii-san saat bersamanya._

 _"A-a-aku, ju-juga menyukai-mu. Sa-sa-sasuke-kun." ucapku._

 _Perlahan Sasuke-kun mendekatkan diri, dia mencium keningku dan memelukku, lagi-lagi aku merasakan keberadaan Nii-san, namun aku pun juga merasakan sedih karena Nii-san bukanlah Sasuke-kun dan Nii-san telah tiada._

 _Kabar tentang aku dan Sasuke-kun yang menjadi sepasang kekasih sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, namun yang aku pikirkan adalah Naruto-kun. Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya, ia sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya yang aku lihat hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang hangat saat Naruto-kun tersenyum namun seperti ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu, senyum tipis yang hangat itu hanya ada saat tidak ada Sasuke-kun di dekatku._

 ** _FLASBACK. Off._**

Nii-san, perasaan apa yang aku rasakan pada Sasuke-kun dan juga pada Naruto-kun. perasaan itu sangat membingungkan, aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini selama dua setengah tahun.

 **Hinata POV. End.**

 **TBC**

Hah.. selsai juga, author pake sistem kebut sejam buat chapter ini..


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cerita sebelumnya_**

 ** _Hinata POV._**

 _Neji Nii-san, apakah kau sudah tenang di sana? Nii-san, bolehkah aku bertanya? Sebenarnya apa itu perasaan cinta? Kau pernah memberi tahu aku perasaan cinta adalah perasaan dimana kau merasa nyaman, bahagia dan merasa aman, namun kenapa perasaanku seperti ini? Aku merasa seperti dilema. Pada awalnya aku merasa sangat senang bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun, karena aku merasakan seperti saat bersamamu, aku merasa di lindungi, nyaman dan bahagia. Sasuke-kun memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Nii-san. Saat bersama Sasuke-kun aku merasa senang namun aku juga merasa sedih karena aku seperti melihatmu pada diri Sasuke-kun. Tetapi aku merasakan hal yang sama juga saat bersama dengan Naruto-kun, tetapi aku merasa berbeda bila bersama Naruto-kun, aku merasa sangat bahagia bila bersama Naruto-kun, yang berbeda aku tidak merasakan kesedihan saat bersamanya, aku merasakan kehangatan saat bersamanya, Nii-san._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Dua setengah tahun lalu._

 _Saat itu aku masih sekolah dan saat itu tepat satu tahun setelah kepergian Neji Nii-san karena kecelakaan. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas piketku seorang diri, lalu sebuah suara mengagetkanku dan ternyata itu adalah suara Naruto-kun, di hari itu aku sangat senang karena aku tidak merasakan kesedihan saat bersamanya, aku merasa nyaman namun kenyamanan saat bersama Naruto-kun berakhir karena Naruto-kun seperti menghindariku._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Aku kini berada di taman belakang, aku sedang duduk menyendiri sambil memandangi langit, aku adalah siswi yang pemalu, mungkin karena itu aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Aku teringat Neji Nii-san, karena aku tadi pagi saat berangkat sekolah sempat bertemu dengan kekasih Nii-san – Tenten nee-san._

 _"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendiri?" Sebuah Suara masuk dalam pendengaranku._

 _"Sa-sasuke-san?" ucapku, ternyata itu suara Uciha Sasuke-kun. Dia adalah sahabat Naruto-kun._

 _"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendiri?" ulang pertanyaan Sasuke-kun._

 _"A-aku, hanya menyendiri." Ucapku agak gugup mungkin ini karena aku pertama kali mengobrol berdua dengan Sasuke-kun._

 _"Apa ada yang menggangumu?" Tanya Sasuke-kun._

 _"Ti-tidak. A-aku, ha-hanya teringat dengan mendiang Nii-sanku." Ucapku agak terbata._

 _"Aku mengerti. Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Sasuke-kun._

 _"Uhm." Aku hanya mengangguk._

 _"Jika kau merindukannya ikuti perintahku." Ucap Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Pejamkan matamu." Aku memejamkan mata._

 _"Bayangkan, saat-saat kau bersama mendiang Nii-sanmu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersamanya?" Tanya Sasuke-kun._

 _"Aku sedang berlari di padang bunga dengan Nii-san, Nii-san memegang erat tanganku takut aku terjatuh." Ucapku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke-kun. Lalu aku merasakan seseorang memegang tanganku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kearah tanganku dan ternyata Sasuke-kun sedang memegang tanganku._

 _"Sa-sasuke-san." Ucapku terbata._

 _"Lanjutkan pikiranmu pada mendiang Nii-sanmu." Ucap Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Sejak saat itu Sasuke-kun dan aku semakin dekat, namun saat aku dan Sasuke-kun semakin dekat aku merasa semakin menjauh dari Naruto-kun. Dua bulan kemudian Sasuke-kun menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku._

 _Di atap sekolah, entah mengapa Sasuke-kun mengajakku kesana._

 _"Hinata." ucap Sasuke-kun sambil menatap lurus pada mataku._

 _"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" ucapku._

 _"Aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh saat bersamamu, aku merasakan perasaan dimana aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat bersamamu. Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke-kun menyatakan perasaannya._

 _Entah mengapa aku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar dan wajahku memanas, aku merasa gugup dan aku merasa seperti merasakan Neji Nii-san ada di depanku. Aku teringat apa yang pernah Neji Nii-san katakan itu seperti yang Sasuke-kun katakan padaku tadi. Lalu aku juga meyimpulkan bahwa aku juga menyukainya karena aku merasakan hal yang sama saat bersamanya dan aku pun merasakan seperti bersama dengan Nii-san saat bersamanya._

 _"A-a-aku, ju-juga menyukai-mu. Sa-sa-sasuke-kun." ucapku._

 _Perlahan Sasuke-kun mendekatkan diri, dia mencium keningku dan memelukku, lagi-lagi aku merasakan keberadaan Nii-san, namun aku pun juga merasakan sedih karena Nii-san bukanlah Sasuke-kun dan Nii-san telah tiada._

 _Kabar tentang aku dan Sasuke-kun yang menjadi sepasang kekasih sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, namun yang aku pikirkan adalah Naruto-kun. Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya, ia sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya yang aku lihat hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang hangat saat Naruto-kun tersenyum namun seperti ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu, senyum tipis yang hangat itu hanya ada saat tidak ada Sasuke-kun di dekatku._

 ** _FLASHBACK. Off._**

 _Nii-san, perasaan apa yang aku rasakan pada Sasuke-kun dan juga pada Naruto-kun. perasaan itu sangat membingungkan, aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini selama dua setengah tahun._

 ** _Hinata POV. End._**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4.**

Naruto duduk diam sambil menaruh kepalanya di lipatan tangannya tepat di atas mejanya di ruang senat. Malas, Naruto sangat malas untuk berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen permintaan yang menumpuk diatas mejanya.

 **Clek.**

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang laki-laki dengan tampang malas berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan. Sambil berjalan laki-laki itu langsung menidurkan diri pada sofa di ruang senat.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Masuk tanpa memberi salam lalu tidur seperti itu." Ucap Naruto kesal dengan teman sekaligus penasihatnya –Shikamaru.

"Aku mengantuk, aku sudah mengerjakan tugasmu kemarin setelah mata kuliah kemarin saat kau menghilang." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hah, kau ini, aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya. Baiklah, silahkan tidur aku akan membangunkanmu bila sudah akan memasuki jam mata kuliah." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, aku akan kembali untuk membangunkanmu." Lanjut Naruto berdiri dan keluar dari ruang senat.

Naruto berjalan menuju taman belakang, ia ingin menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Ia telah membawa sebungkus roti untuk memberi makan ikan di dalam kolam ikan yang terdapat di taman belakang.

Sesampainya di teman belakang Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kolam ikan. Naruto berjongkok di tepian kolam dan membuka bungkus roti untuk memberi makan ikan.

"Wah, ternyata ada kolam ikan ya di universitas ini, tapi kenapa kolam ikannya ada di taman belakang?" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang masuk kedalam pendengaran Naruto, Naruto segera menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Siapa kau? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Ucap Naruto yang melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink seperti bunga sakura, memiliki kulit putih dan bermata sewarna dengan warna batu emerald.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku mahasiswi baru di sini." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangannya.

"Kau mahasiswa baru pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Haruno-san." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, panggil aku seperti itu, aku merasa aneh bila di panggil dengan margaku. Namikaze-san." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, dan jangan panggil aku juga dengan maragaku, kau seperti memanggil seluruh keluargaku, Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Naruto -kun." ucap Sakura.

"Naruto-kun?" gumam Naruto.

"Kenapa apa aku salah memanggil seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"No, it's sounds good." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun, apakah kau adalah ketua senat di Konoha University?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya begitulah, Sakura." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Ternyata benar, ketua senat di Konoha University memang orang yang ramah." Ucap Sakura.

"Eh. Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku di beri tahu oleh temanku. Apa kau mengenal temanku? Dia bernama Yamanaka Ino." Tanya Sakura.

"Oh, Ino. aku mengenalnya. Memang apa yang dia katakan?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Saat aku bilang ingin pindah universitas dia menyarankan agar aku satu universitas dengannya di Konoha University. Dia bilang Konoha University memiliki fasilitas yang bagus dan dia menambahkan Konoha University memiliki ketua senat yang sangat kompeten, ramah dan tampan." Ucap Sakura agak merona saat menyebut kata 'tampan'.

"Eh… seperti itu kah?" ucap Naruto kikiuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebelumnya kau di universitas mana, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku di Tokyo University, namun karena itu cukup jauh dari rumahku aku memutuskan pindah." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyewa apartemen?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian, Naruto-kun." Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu. Sakura apa kau sudah mengelilingi universitas ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saat ini aku sedang berkeliling, Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, sebagai ketua senat aku akan menemanimu berkeliling." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura.

…

…

Naruto dan Sakura berkeliling Konoha University, Naruto juga menjelaskan fasilitas-fasilitas di Konoha University kini mereka sampai pada perpustakaan.

"Nah, ini adalah perpustakaan, Konoha University mempunyai perpustakaan yang cukup lengkap." Ucap Naruto menjeleaskan seperti tim promosi universitas.

"Hahaha. Kau seperti tim promosi universitas Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Aku memang pernah menjadi tim promosi universitas sebelum maju menjadi ketua senat, Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata _amethyst_ yang menatap mereka dengan penuh arti dari salah satu sudut perpustakaan.

 **Hinata POV.**

Aku melihat Naruto-kun bersama seorang gadis bersurai sewarna dengan bunga sakura dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau yang indah seperti batu emerald, aku seperti pernah melihat gadis itu. Ah... Aku ingat gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, dia adalah teman dekat Yamanaka Ino. Ino pernah memperkenalkannya padaku saat aku dan Ino tidak sengaja bertemu di Konoha Mall. Ino memberitahuku bahwa Haruno-san akan pindah ke Konoha University.

Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini? Perasaan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Mengapa dadaku sangat sesak saat aku melihat Naruto-kun tertawa bersama dengan Haruno-san? Mengapa seperti ini yang aku rasakan saat melihat Naruto-kun bersama gadis lain? Dan... Kenapa mataku terasa panas seperti ingin menangis seperti ini?

 **Hinata POV. End.**

"Hinata." Sebuah suara bariton mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit merasa bosan." Ucap Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang untuk mencari udara segar?" Tanaya Sasuke.

"Uhm." Hinata bergumam setuju.

...

...

Naruto dan Sakura kini berada di depan ruang senat.

"Ini adalah ruanganku. Ya setidaknya sampai enam bulan kedepan. Eh..." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu terkejut.

Drt...Drt...

Sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Naruto. Naruto segera membaca pesan itu.

"Hah, sebentar ya Sakura. Kalau kau ingin masuk, masuk saja." Ucap Naruto lalu masuk kedalam ruang senat.

"Hei, pemalas! Bangun!." Ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan bahu Shikamaru.

"Enghhh.. Apa mata kuliah akan segera di mulai?" ucap Shikamaru yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Shikamaru?" ucap Sakura ketika melihat wajah Shikamaru.

"Sakura, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, dia adalah tetangga Ino." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Shikamaru, aku memberitahumu nanti tidak ada mata kuliah. Orochimaru-sensei sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting. Jadi silahkan tidur lagi." Ucap Naruto lalu keluar ruangan senat.

"Hah, merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sakura yang ada di universitasnya.

"Sekarang, aku mahasiswi Konoha University." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, begitu, baiklah aku akan tidur lagi." Ucap Shikamaru lalu berbaring kembali.

"Dasar pemalas." Ucap Sakura lalu keluar dari ruang senat.

...

...

Naruto dan Sakura kini berjalan kembali menuju taman belakang, tepatnya menuju kolam ikan.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau ingin kembali ke taman belakang itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin membuang waktuku untuk melihat ikan-ikan di kolam sana." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ikut denganku ke taman belakang, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bingung harus kemana, ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk universitas ini dan Ino yang aku kenal sedang sakit jadi ia tidak masuk." Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu, baiklah tidak apa." Ucap Naruto. Sambil tersenyum.

Naruto berjalan sambil melihat ponselnya untuk melihat jam dan Sakura berjalan sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan untuk memperhatikan universitas barunya.

Kini mereka telah sampai pada taman belakang, Naruto berjalan santai sambil memegang ponselnya. Sakura berjalan di belakang Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti.

 **Krek.**

"Fuck–" Umpat Naruto lirih dan hanya di mampu di dengar Naruto sendiri.

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras. Ternyata itu adalah suara dari ponsel di genggaman tangan Naruto yang mengeras sampai ponsel yang di genggamnya rusak seperti terinjak.

Suara itu mengintrupsi sesuatu yang terjadi, sebanyak tiga pasang mata melihat kearah Naruto.

Naruto diam dan segera berbalik, ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang ia lihat. Ia melihat Sasuke yang membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan ingin mencium bibir Hinata. Naruto segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan dalam diam. Sakura yang melihat Naruto seperti itu menjadi heran lalu melihat kearah Sasuke dan Hinata yang juga melihat kearah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa–" Ucapan Sakura terhenti, sepertinya Ia mengerti ada apa dengan Naruto saat pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang juga sedang melihatnya.

" _Bukankah itu Hyuga-san dan Uciha Sasuke?_ " batin Sakura

Sedangkan disisi Sasuke dan Hinata yang melihat Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh hanya menggumamkan seseorang yang berjalan menjauh.

"Dobe." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

" _Kenapa kau pergi? Apa dugaanku selama ini benar? Dan, kenapa ada Sakura?_ " batin Sasuke miris.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih.

" _Kenapa aku merasa aneh saat melihat Naruto-kun? Dan Kenapa Naruto-kun harus melihat ini?_ " batin Hinata miris.

 **Naruto POV.**

FUCK! KENAPA AKU HARUS MELIHATNYA!? ARRRGGGGHHHH.

Aku hanya bisa berjalan dalam diam, aku mencoba bersifat tenang namun aura di sekitar tubuhku melakukan hal yang lain. Aku hanya mampu menatap kosong jalan yang aku lewati. Berjalan dengan tenang ya tenang, kemana pun kakiku membawaku berjalan aku tidak perduli, yang terpenting aku harus menjauh dari apa yang tadi aku lihat.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil Sakura padaku dengan agak berteriak menghentikan pikiranku aku berbalik dan menatapnya.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

"Sakura, aku lupa aku memiliki janji dengan atasanku di kantor. Aku harus pergi." Ucap bohong Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung berhenti dan menatap Naruto yang berbalik dan berjalan dengan tenang.

" _Kau berbohong, sepertinya kau mencintai gadis yang tadi, Naruto. Kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-katamu, namun matamu mengatakan kesedihan dan kesesakan."_ Batin Sakura.

...

...

Naruto kini berada di parkiran, ia segera memakai helmnya lalu menaiki motor sportnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, bunyi decitan ban dan deru bising knalpot motor sport Naruto menggema di parkiran.

Naruto sudah keluar dari area universitas. Ia melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalanan terasa sepi karena sekarang masih jam kerja. Naruto melirik kearah speedometer digital di motornya. Kini kecepatan motornya sampai pada 166 km/jam, 168 km/jam, 170 km/jam, 173 km/jam. Naruto terus melajukan motor sportnya sampai batas akhir dari kecepatan motor sportnya yang berscilinder 250cc pada jalanan yang sepi entah tujuannya kemana yang terpenting menjauh dari Konoha University.

" _HAHAHAH... SEPERTINYA AKU KINI GILA DENGAN KECEPATAN, HANYA DENGAN INI AKU BISA MENYALURKAN EMOSIKU HAHAHAH..."_ batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba bayangan beberapa saat yang lalu melintas di pikirannya. Bayangan Sasuke akan mencium Hinata.

"BRENGSEK! KENAPA AKU HARUS SEPERTI INI!?" teriak Naruto masih dengan melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Beberapa saat, saat Naruto terfokus pada pikirannya tanpa Ia sadari ada seorang anak kecil yang menyebrang jalanan. Naruto yang baru sadar melihatnya segera mengerem dan membelokan ke kanan motornya untuk menghindari anak kecil itu agar tidak tertabrak.

Naruto berhasil menghidari anak kecil itu namun ada sebuah mobil dari lawan arah yang tidak dapat di hidari Naruto dan...

 **Brakk**

Naruto menabrak mobil itu dari lawan arah dan terpental beberapa meter dari motornya.

 **TBC**

 **Sebelumnya sudah saya update cp 4 ini, tapi karena ada sedikit yang terlupa jadi saya hapus dan saya update kembali.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cerita sebelumnya_**

 _"Sakura, aku lupa aku memiliki janji dengan atasanku di kantor. Aku harus pergi." Ucap bohong Naruto pada Sakura._

 _Sakura langsung berhenti dan menatap Naruto yang berbalik dan berjalan dengan tenang._

" _Kau berbohong, sepertinya kau mencintai gadis yang tadi, Naruto. Kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-katamu, namun matamu mengatakan kesedihan dan kesesakan." Batin Sakura._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Naruto kini berada di parkiran, ia segera memakai helmnya lalu menaiki motor sportnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, bunyi decitan ban dan deru bising knalpot motor sport Naruto menggema di parkiran._

 _Naruto sudah keluar dari area universitas. Ia melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalanan terasa sepi karena sekarang masih jam kerja. Naruto melirik kearah speedometer digital di motornya. Kini kecepatan motornya sampai pada 166 km/jam, 168 km/jam, 170 km/jam, 173 km/jam. Naruto terus melajukan motor sportnya sampai batas akhir dari kecepatan motor sportnya yang berscilinder 250cc pada jalanan yang sepi entah tujuannya kemana yang terpenting menjauh dari Konoha University._

 _"HAHAHAH... SEPERTINYA AKU KINI GILA DENGAN KECEPATAN, HANYA DENGAN INI AKU BISA MENYALURKAN EMOSIKU HAHAHAH..." batin Naruto._

 _Tiba-tiba bayangan beberapa saat yang lalu melintas di pikirannya. Bayangan Sasuke akan mencium Hinata._

 _"BRENGSEK! KENAPA AKU HARUS SEPERTI INI!?" teriak Naruto masih dengan melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _Beberapa saat, saat Naruto terfokus pada pikirannya tanpa Ia sadari ada seorang anak kecil yang menyebrang jalanan. Naruto yang baru sadar melihatnya segera mengerem dan membelokan ke kanan motornya untuk menghindari anak kecil itu agar tidak tertabrak._

 _Naruto berhasil menghidari anak kecil itu namun ada sebuah mobil dari lawan arah yang tidak dapat di hidari Naruto dan..._

 ** _Brakk_**

 _Naruto menabrak mobil itu dari lawan arah dan terpental beberapa meter dari motornya._

 **.**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5.**

.

Naruto terpental beberapa meter, kini ia berbaring di atas aspal, badannya penuh dengan luka.

 **Naruto POV.**

Ugh, apakah aku masih hidup? Aku mencoba berdiri namun seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat sakit, terutama kepalaku. Aku menggerakkan tangan kiriku yang tidak begitu sakit untuk meraba kepalaku dan aku cukup terkejut ketika tanganku menyentuh kepalaku. 'Apakah helm yang aku gunakan terlepas?' pertanyaan itu yang muncul di benakku ketika aku menyadari tidak ada helm yang melindungi kepalaku. Aku melihat kearah mobil yang aku tabrak, apakah itu helmku? Aku melihat helm berwarna biru ada di jalanan didekat mobil yang aku tabrak.

Lalu aku melihat banyak sekali orang yang berlari kearahku dan menggerakkan mulutnya sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Perlahan pandanganku memudar dan semua terasa gelap. Aku hanya mengingat seseorang sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hinata–" gumamku dan kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

…

…

Di lain tempat seorang wanita tengah makan siang di meja makan di sebuah rumah yang megah. Wanita itu mengambil segelas di depannya untuk meminumnya. Saat gelas hampir sampai pada bibir merah wanita itu.

 **Kretk.**

Suara gelas yang retak mengejutkan wanita itu dan refleks melepas gelas itu lalu terjatuh dan pecah.

 **Pcyaar.**

"Nyonya, Kushina? Anda tidak apa?" Tanya seorang maid perempuan di rumah megah itu yang mendengar suara gelas yang pecah.

"Tidak apa, Tayuya. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak." Ucap Kushina.

" _Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Aku tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan anakku. Naru, apa kau tidak apa?_ " batin Kushina.

…

…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Saat Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran, ada seorang laki-laki dengan tampang malas berjalan santai sambil menguap –Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang dan tatapan kosong langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu. Laki-laki itu hanya melihat Naruto dalam diam._

 _"_ _Hah, sepertinya besok saja aku memberikan jam tangannya yang tertinggal di ruang senat." Gumam Shikamaru._

 _Shikamaru berjalan menuju kafetaria untuk membeli minuman. Saat Shikamaru berjalan menuju kafetaria Shikamaru bertemu dengan Sakura yang beberapa saat lalu bersama Naruto._

 _"_ _Sakura." Panggil Shikamaru pada Sakura._

 _"_ _Shikamaru." Ucap Sakura._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru to the point_ _saat teringat dengan Naruto._ _._

 _"_ _Apakah Naruto-kun mencintai gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata?" tanya Sakura membuat Shikamaru menjadi serius._

 _"_ _Kau sudah tahu? Lalu apa yang terjadi sesaat sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konoha University?" tanya Shikamaru._

 _"_ _Itu..." Sakura tampak bingung harus menjelaskan pada Shikamaru._

 _Sakura membuang pandangan kearah lain selain tatapan serius Shikamaru._

 _"_ _Naruto melihatku bersama Hinata." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Hinata._

 _"_ _Tch. Sudah aku duga." Shikamaru mendecih saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke._

 _"_ _Jelaskan padaku, Nara Shikamaru." Perintah Sasuke pada Shikamaru._

 _"_ _Tch. Aku sempat mengira semua Uciha selalu memiliki otak jenius, sepertinya dugaanku salah, Uciha Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru terbawa emosi. Shikamaru sudah merasa panas mengingat batapa pedihnya batin Naruto selama dua setengah tahun ini._

 _"_ _Apa Naruto menyukai Hinata?" tanya Sasuke menatap lurus kearah Shikamaru. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung tersentak._

 _"_ _Dia mencintainya. Bukan menyukainya. Lalu apa kau tahu sejak kapan Naruto mempunyai perasaan itu?" Ucap Shikamaru juga menatap lurus kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Shikamaru._

 _Hinata semakin tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru. Hinata hanya menunduk melihat lantai seolah hanya itulah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk di lihat._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun mencintaiku?" batin Hinata_ _masih hanya diam dan menunduk_ _._

 _"_ _Kau hanya diam, Uciha Sasuke. Sepertinya hubungan persahabatan antara kau dan Naruto tidak sedalam yang aku kira ya. Melihat dari lamanya kau dan Naruto saling mengenal." Ucap Shikamaru sinis._

 _Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan pembicaraan ini. Karena pada dasarnya Sakura tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya._

 _"_ _Ehm, se-sebaiknya a-aku ke-kekantin saja." Ucap Sakura kikuk._

 ** _Hinata POV._**

 _Kenapa aku merasa bahagia bila memang Naruto-kun mencintaiku? Namun di satu sisi aku merasa sangat menyesal pada Sasuke-kun. lalu perasaan apa ini? kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak mengenakan? Entah mengapa aku mengkhawatirkan Naruto-kun._

 _"_ _Hinata, ikutlah bersama Sakura." Ucap_ _an_ _Sasuke_ _-kun_ _datar_ _menghentikan lamunanku_ _._

 ** _Hinata POV. End._**

 _"_ _EH…_ _H-ha'i." Ucap Hinata_ _menurut_ _dan_ _terkejut. Apa Sasuke mengenal Haruno Sakura? Itulah yang membuat Hinata bingung._

 _Sasuke dan Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, tentang sahabat mereka._

 _"_ _Jadi sejak kapan kau tahu Naruto memiliki perasaan pada Hinata?" tanya Sasuke datar._

 _"_ _Kau hanya bisa bertanya, padahal kau adalah sahabatnya." Shikamaru mencibir Sasuke._

 _"_ _Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya, Shikamaru." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai geram dengan sahabat dari sahabatnya ini._

 _"_ _Enthalah, yang aku tahu, dia telah memiliki perasaan pada Hinata sebelum ia bertanya padamu tentang siapa gadis yang kau sukai dan asal kau tahu– Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya membuang waktuku bersama seorang sahabat dari sahabatku yang tidak pernah mengerti sahabatku." Ucap Shikamaru dan memutuskan meninggalkan Sasuke._

 ** _Drtt...Drtt...Drtt_** _._

 _Ponsel Shikamaru bergetar Ia berhenti sejenak melihat kearah ponselnya yang terdapat sebuah nama 'Kushina Oba-san' ibu Naruto._

 _"_ _Moshi-moshi." Ucap Shikamaru._

 _"_ _Shikamaru-kun, Naru mengalami kecelakaan!." Ucap Kushina panik dan Shikamaru tersentak membulatkan matanya._

 _Kushina menghubungi Shikamaru lantaran Naruto pernah memberitahu pada ibunya bahwa jika ia tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto, ia bisa menghubungi Nara Shikamaru._

 _"_ _APA!? Dia ada dimana, Ba-san?" Tanya Shikamaru terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar._

 _Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru hanya memandang Shikamaru._

 _"_ _Dia berada di Konoha Hospital. Ba-san sedang dalam perjalanan bersama dengan Oji-san menuju kesana." Ucap Kushina dengan menahan tangis._

 _"_ _Baiklah, Ba-san, aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Shikamaru lalu memutuskan panggilan._

 _Shikamaru berbalik dan menatap Sasuke._

 _"_ _Sahabatku mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang ia berada di Konoha Hospital." Ucap Shikamaru datar pada Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'sahabatku'. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Disisi lain Hinata bersama dengan Sakura hanya duduk diam di kafetaria. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi._

 _"_ _Hyuga-san, apa kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Sakura._

 _"_ _A-aku masih mengingatmu, Haruno-san." Jawab Hinata._

 _"_ _Ini terkesan sangat kaku. Hinata, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan seperti itu? Dan tolong panggil aku dengan Sakura, aku merasa aneh bila di panggil seperti itu._ _Aku merasa canggung._ _"_ _Ucap Sakura yang tidak enak dengan kecanggungan._

 _"_ _Baikalah, Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _"_ _Jadi, apakah Sasuke-kun itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata._

 _"_ _I-iya." Ucap Hinata_ _sambil menunduk_ _._

 _"_ _Tak aku sangka laki-laki yang selalu menghemat kata itu bisa memiliki kekasih." Ucap Sakura._

 _"_ _Sakura-san mengenal Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang seolah mengenal baik Sasuke._

 _"_ _Aku dan Sasuke adalah teman kecil, Hinata." Ucap Sakura_ _sambil tersenyum_ _._

 _"_ _Berarti Sakura-san juga teman kecil Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata._

 _"_ _Bukan, Aku dan Naruto-kun baru saling mengenal hari ini, Hinata._ _Tapi mungkin aku sempat melihatnya sewaktu kecil dan sekarang aku melupakannya._ _"_ _Jawab Sakura_ _sambil memegang dagunya. Berpose berpikir_ _._

 _"mungkin apa yang aku lihat di perpustakaan saat Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san tertawa bersama lantaran Naruto-kun yang pandai bersosialisi dan Sakura-san yang friendly. Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak suka bila Sakura-san dekat dengan Naruto-kun?" Batin Hinata_

 _Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Shikamaru datang dengan wajah yang panik. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menunggu apa yang akan di ucapakan oleh salah satu dari mereka._

 _"_ _Naruto, kecelakaan." Ucap Shikamaru._

 _Hinata dan Sakura tersentak. Sakura memandang terkejut kearah Shikamaru. Sedangkan Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, perlahan air mata turun membasahi pipi Hinata._

 _"_ _Hiks...Na-naruto-kun...hiks" Ucap Hinata._

 _"_ _Apakah ini perasaan yang sebelumnya mengganguku, perasaanku sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun semoga kau tidak apa-apa." Batin Hinata._

 _Sasuke yang melihat Hinata perlahan menangis mulai menimbulkan pertanyaan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya._

 _"_ _Hinata, sedekat apa_ _hatimu_ _dengan Naruto? Hinata, apa kau juga memiliki perasaan pada Naruto? Lalu selama ini?" Batin Sasuke saat Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata yang sesegukan._

 _"_ _Apa kalian ingin ikut aku kerumah sakit atau hanya akan menjalani drama bodoh ini disini?" ucap Shikamaru mulai kesal karena hanya mendapat respon tatapan terkejut Sakura dan tangisan Hinata._

 _"_ _Aku ikut, Shikamaru." Ucap Sakura menatap kearah Shikamaru._

 _"_ _A-a-aku...hiks juga ikut Shikamaru-kun...hiks" ucap Hinata sesegukan._

 _"_ _Baiklah, tunggu apa lagi." Ucap Shikamaru tidak sabar._

 ** _FLASHBACK. Off._**

...

...

Dijalanan terdapat dua mobil yang berjalan cukup cepat, mobil itu adalah mobil milik Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sedang menuju Konoha Hospital. Di dalam mobil Shikamaru ada Sakura yang menunduk memikirkan teman barunya yang mengalami kecelakaan dan di mobil Sasuke ada Hinata yang menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

Sesampainya disana mereka langsung menghampiri resepsionis untuk menanyakan dimana kamar Naruto di rawat.

"Nona, maaf, boleh saya tahu dimana kamar Namikaze Naruto? Laki-laki yang mengalami kecelakaan lalulintas siang ini." Tanya Shikamaru.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan." Ucap si resepsionis itu.

"Tuan Namikaze-san kini sudah berada kamar rawat inap VIP nomor 307, Tuan." Ucap si resepsionis.

"Baiklah, terimakasih, nona." Ucap Shikamaru lalu langsung menuju kamar inap Naruto.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura berjalan menuju kamar inap Naruto. Sesampainya mereka di depan kamar 307 Shikamaru mengetuk pintu dan merekan pun masuk. Di dalam sudah ada seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah menangis dalam pelukan seorang pria yang mirip dengan Naruto dan Naruto yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan mengenakan baju pasien, infus pada tangan kirinya dan perban yang melilit kepala, tangan kanan yang di gips dan beberapa perban di bagian tubuh Naruto yang terluka.

"Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata lirih perlahan air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Ba-san, Ji-san. Bagaimana keadaan, Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru pelan namun masih bisa di dengar sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang terbaring lemah.

"Naru, masih belum sadar, namun dokter bilang keadaannya sudah stabil, tulang lengan kanannya retak dan ada kemungkinan Naruto mengalami amnesia karena kepalanya sempat terbentur dan mengalami pendarahan." Ucap Minato lirih dan masih dengan memeluk istrinya yang menangis.

Mereka yang mendengar ucapan Minato hanya mampu tersentak.

 _"_ _Apakah keinginanmu untuk amnesia akan terwujud, Naruto? Bodoh."_ Batin Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun, kami akan membelikan minum untuk kalian, tolong jaga Naru sebentar ya." Ucap Kushina dengan mata sembab.

"Aku ikut Ba-san. Kalian tolong jaga Naruto sebentar." Ucap Shikamaru.

Minato, Kushina dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju kafetaria yang berada di Konoha Hospital. Sesampainya di sana mereka langsung membeli minuman.

…

…

Shikamaru berjalan menuju kamar Naruto sendirian dengan membawa kantung berisi minuman karena Kushina menemani Minato makan siang karena Minato yang tidak mau makan karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan putranya.

Kini Shikamaru sudah berada di kamar Naruto di rawat.

"Bagaimana kronologis kecelakaan itu dari yang kau tahu paman?" Sasuke datar dan yang lainnya menunggu jawaban Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan bertanya tentang itu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Beritahu kami." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Menurut saksi mata yang ada di tempat kejadian, Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menyebrang jalan, Naruto berhasil menghindarinya namun dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Nartuo tidak bisa menghindarinya. Itulah yang di ceritakan Minato Ji-san." Ucap Shikamaru memandang yang lainnya dan Hinata menunduk.

"Dan, Naruto semapat menggumamkan sebuah nama." Jeda Shikamaru lalu memandang Hinata.

"'Hinata' Itu yang di ucap Naruto sebelum hilang kesadaran." Ucap Shikamaru lalu mengambil minuman dari dalam kantung yang tadi ia bawa.

…

…

Sudah empat hari berlalu namun Naruto masih belum kunjung sadar. Selama empat hari ini teman-teman Naruto sering menjenguk Naruto, namun mereka tidak sesering Hinata yang menjenguk Naruto dan setiap pagi Hinata selalu datang ke ruang inap Naruto dan membawakannya bunga dan di taruhnya pada vas yang ada di meja di dekat ranjang. Hinata sangat sering menjenguk Naurto dengan atau tanpa Sasuke. Bahkan Hinata menemani Naruto sampai dengan malam hari dan berakhir dengan Minato yang mengantar Hinata untuk pulang.

Dan sekarang adalah hari kelima setelah kecelakaan terjadi, namun Naruto masih belum kunjung sadar. Pagi ini Hinata kembali menjenguk Naruto. Hinata kembali membawa bunga untuk Naruto dan mengganti bunga yang kemarin ia bawa dengan bunga yang baru. Hinata berjalan menuju ranjang di mana Naruto berbaring dan duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang Naruto.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto.

"Pagi ini aku datang lagi untuk menjengukmu." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Cepatlah sadar, Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata dan air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"A-aku…hiks… me-merindukan…hiks se-senyum ha-hangat…hiks… Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata sambil sesegukan.

"Naruto-kun…hiks…" ucap Hinata memanggil Naruto yang masih terbaring.

Tanpa Hinata sadari sepasang mata onyx memandang sendu kearah Hinata yang menangis dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

 **Sasuke POV.**

Hinata, apa sebenarnya kau mencintai, Dobe? Mengapa caramu tersenyum dan memandang saat denganku dan dia sangat berbeda? Caramu tersenyum padaku seperti seorang adik yang tersenyum pada kakaknya dan caramu tersenyum padanya seolah bahwa dialah sumber dari senyummu dan kau memandangku seolah sangat mengenalku saja dan kau memandang dia seolah kau sangat mengenalnya dan seolah dia sangat berharga untukmu.

Kau pernah berkata bahwa aku memiliki sifat seperti mendiang kakakmu Neji. Apa kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu, Hinata? Ataukah aku yang salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku yang sepertinya salah kau artikan, karena aku menyukaimu saat aku menyatakan perasaanku?

 **Sasuke POV. End.**

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Shikamaru yang sudah berada di belakang Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

"Apakah ini cinta segi tiga diantara sahabat? Sangat merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" ucap Sasuke terkejut.

"Sejak kau mulai mendengarkan monolog, Hinata." ucap Shikamaru.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Sasuke pergi kearah kafetaria di Konoha Hospital.

"Hah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku langsung menuju universitas saja. Mungkin si wakil senat yang pendiam itu sudah menungguku." Ucap Shikamaru lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar Konoha Hospital.

Di dalam kamar inap Naruto sesuatu terjadi.

Hinata tertidur sambil memegang tangan kiri Naruto, lelah karena menangis Hinata tertidur sambil terduduk dan kepalanya berbantalkan tangannya. Saat Hinata tertidur sedikit pergerakan terjadi pada tangan kiri Naruto. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya.

 **Naruto POV.**

Ugh, kepalaku masih pusing. Tempat ini juga berbau sesuatu yang membuatku pusing, bau obat. Sepertinya aku masuk rumah sakit sudah berapa lama aku dirawat? Apakah aku hilang ingatan?

Aku merasakan tangan kiriku seperti di genggam oleh seseorang, aku menolehkan wajahku ke sebelah kiriku, aku melihat rambut berwarna indigo HINATA. Ugh, kepalaku pusing, sepertinya aku tidak hilang ingatan. Tapi kenapa Hinata ada disini? Aku melihat jam, huh jam 11, apa Hinata tidak ke Konoha University? Namun harus aku akui, aku merasa senang saat aku melihat Hinata di sampingku.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

Naruto melepaskan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus surai indigo Hinata. Namun pergerakkannya itu membuat Hinata terbangun. Hinata perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat sepasang mata berwarna Sahipphire mentapnya dengan lembut.

"Na-naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata. Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hi-hinata… A-a-aku…" perkataan Naruto terhenti kala merasakan bahu Hinata bergetar dan ia merasakan basah pada bagian lehernya yang ternyata basah itu berasal dari air mata Hinata.

"Hiks…hiks… Na-naruto-kun…hiks…hiks." Ucap Hinata sesegukan.

 **TBC.**

 **Hah... silahkan review, bagus enggaknya saya gak tau, ini selingan saya buat ngerjain tugas laknat dari dosen laknat. terimaksih sudah membaca.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cerita sebelumnya_**

 _Di dalam kamar inap Naruto sesuatu terjadi._

 _Hinata tertidur sambil memegang tangan kiri Naruto, lelah karena menangis Hinata tertidur sambil terduduk dan kepalanya berbantalkan tangannya. Saat Hinata tertidur sedikit pergerakan terjadi pada tangan kiri Naruto. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya._

 ** _Naruto POV._**

 _Ugh, kepalaku masih pusing. Tempat ini juga berbau sesuatu yang membuatku pusing, bau obat. Sepertinya aku masuk rumah sakit sudah berapa lama aku dirawat? Apakah aku hilang ingatan?_

 _Aku merasakan tangan kiriku seperti di genggam oleh seseorang, aku menolehkan wajahku ke sebelah kiriku, aku melihat rambut berwarna indigo HINATA. Ugh, kepalaku pusing, sepertinya aku tidak hilang ingatan. Tapi kenapa Hinata ada disini? Aku melihat jam, huh jam 11, apa Hinata tidak ke Konoha University? Namun harus aku akui, aku merasa senang saat aku melihat Hinata di sampingku._

 ** _Naruto POV. End._**

 _Naruto melepaskan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus surai indigo Hinata. Namun pergerakkannya itu membuat Hinata terbangun. Hinata perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat sepasang mata berwarna Sahipphire mentapnya dengan lembut._

 _"Na-naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata. Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto dengan lembut._

 _"Hi-hinata… A-a-aku…" perkataan Naruto terhenti kala merasakan bahu Hinata bergetar dan ia merasakan basah pada bagian lehernya yang ternyata basah itu berasal dari air mata Hinata._

 _"Hiks…hiks… Na-naruto-kun…hiks…hiks." Ucap Hinata sesegukan sambil memeluk Naruto._

 **.**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV.**

Aku merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Hinata. Apakah rasanya dipeluk oleh orang yang kita cintai?

Tidak. Tidak, ini salah, aku tidak boleh terhanyut dengan ini, Hinata adalah kekasih sahabatku, tidak sepantasnya aku menerima perlakuannya.

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya yang lembut dengan perlahan menggunakan tangan kiriku, jujur saja tubuhku masih terasa lemas. Lalu dapat aku lihat kedua matanya yang indah telah basah dengan air matanya. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis. Dengan lembut aku menghapus air mata yang membasahi sudut mata dan pipinya dengan tangan kiriku, agak sulit memang karena infus yang terpasang di tangan kiriku.

Aku tersenyum hangat, senyum yang selama dua setengah tahun ini tidak pernah aku tunjukkan pada siapa pun.

"Sudahlah, Hinata jangan menangis, kau membuatku merasa bersalah." Ucapku, aku memang merasa bersalah karena aku mencintaimu yang merupakan kekasih sahabatku.

"Na-naruto-kun…" gumamnya lirih.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

 **Clek.**

Suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang laki-laki dengan tampang malas yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam dan seorang gadis cantik bersurai senada dengan bunga sakura yang mengenakan baju lengan pendek berwarna merah bercorak dan celana jeans biru 3/4 dan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang di pony-tail yang mengenakan baju berwarna biru bercorak dan jeans hitam 3/4.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" ucap Shikamaru terkejut.

"Yo, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino. Aku Sudah sadar." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naruto-kun. Apakah masih ada yang terasa sakit?" ucap Sakura.

"Hehehe. Kau begitu perhatian, Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi ini alasanmu merepotkanku untuk menantarmu menjenguk Naruto, Sakura. Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru bercanda.

"A-a-apa maksudmu rambut nanas?" ucap Sakura terbata.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tersentak lalu diam dan menunduk.

 _"Sakura-san menyukai Naruto-kun? Kenapa aku merasa tidak senang dengan itu?"_ batin Hinata tidak senang.

"Aku tidak apa, Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali bisa mengalami kecelakaan?" canda Ino melihat Naruto bersemangat.

"Kau ini, aku sedang tidak berdaya seperti ini kau bilang aku senang. Lihat tanganku di gips dan banyak perban seperti ini membuatku terlihat seperti mummy kau tahu?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan yang lain hanya tertawa kecuali Hinata yang diam dan menunduk.

"Shikamaru, bisa kau memberi kabar pada orang tuaku?" ucap Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan Shikamaru langsung menghubungi orang tua Naruto melalui pesan singkat.

Pandangan Naruto kini jatuh pada Hinata yang hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Ada apa, Hinata? kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin dia belum sempat sarapan saat dia menjengukmu pagi tadi, Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru setelah memberi kabar pada orang tua Naruto.

"Shikamaru-kun kau?" ucap Hinata.

"Aku tadi pagi sempat kesini untuk tidur sebentar sebelum pergi ke Konoha University, melihatmu sudah berada di dalam aku jadi mengurungkan niatku." Ucap Shikamaru sedikit berbohong dengan wajah malas, tentunya Shikamaru tidak ingin membuat sebuah masalah semakin rumit dengan mengatakan bahwa Ia dan Sasuke melihat Hinata yang menangis sambil memegang tangan kiri Naruto.

"Apa benar, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto mulai memerah wajahnya. Pasalnya Naruto tidak bertanya tentang Hinata yang belum sarapan dan tidak bertanya tentang Hinata yang sudah menjenguk Naruto pagi tadi.

"A-a-aku ta-tadi pagi be-belum sarapan." Cicit Hinata dengan suara pelan. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan tentang dirinya yang pagi tadi sudah menjenguk Naruto karena malu.

"Hah~ Sakura, Ino. Bisa kalian mengajak Hinata untuk makan? Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang dan bisakah kalian bawakan aku roti kare?" ucap Shikamaru sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi untuk makan siang dulu. Ayo, Hinata." Ucap Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pintu si ikuti Hinata dan Ino di belakangnya.

"Oya, aku mau cup miso ramen ukuran jumbo ya." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Tidak, untuk tubuhmu yang sekarang kau jangan makan ramen dulu!" ucap Hinata seperti membentak sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"EH. Go-gomen." Ucap Naruto kikuk.

 _"Kenapa Hinata jadi seperti ini?"_ batin Naruto bingung dengan perubahan sifat Hinata.

 **Drtt..Drtt..**

Ponsel Shikamaru bergetar karena ada pesan masuk. Shikamaru langsung membacanya.

"Naruto, orang tuamu akan datang setelah jam makan siang." Ucap Shikamaru setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya.

Sesaat setelah para gadis telah meninggalkan kamar inap Naruto seorang laki-laki bersurai raven dan bermata onyx masuk kedalam kamar inap Naruto.

"Teme?" ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah sadar, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Melihatmu di perban seperti itu aku kembali mengingat saat kita berkelahi melawan tigabelas orang siswa sekolah lain saat kita masih baru masuk Konoha Gakuen." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hei. Saat itu karena tingkahmu yang menyebalkan, andaikan kau mau meminta maaf saat menabrak orang itu kita tidak perlu berkelahi dengan mereka dan berakhir dengan babak belur." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei. Aku tidak tahu ternyata masih ada teman-teman mereka di dekat sana." Ucap Sasuke membela diri.

"Hahaha. Itu sudah lama ya, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Dari sikapmu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menjadi masalah. Benarkan, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto juga menatap Sasuke.

Hening dan suasana menjadi agak berbeda. Shikamaru yang merasakannya harus ambil tindakan.

"Hah. Sepertinya memang harus segera di selesaikan." Ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Naruto, apakah aku sahabatmu?" Tanya Sasuke menatatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak pantas disebut sahabat olehmu." Ucap Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa karena kau mencintai kekasihku kau merasa tidak pantas bersahabat denganku? Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Manakah yang terjadi lebih dahulu. Aku menjadi sahabatmu atau kau mencintai kekasihku?" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang hanya diam.

"Jawab aku, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Tch. Begitu mudah untukmu bertanya seperti itu. Ya, aku mencintai kekasihmu. Aku mencintai Hinata. Aku mencintai Hinata sebelum kau mendekatinya." ucap Naruto dengan tegas menatap mata Sasuke.

"Setelah ini aku akan pindah ke James Madison University, Virginia. Aku sudah tidak bisa seperti ini terus-menerus, Sasuke. Aku harus terus menjalani hidupku tanpa bayangmu dan Hinata yang selalu masuk kedalam pikiranku tiap harinya." Lanjut Naruto dengan tegas. Sasuke tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto yang ingin pergi.

"Shikamaru, maafkan aku harus membawa urusan pribadi kedalam urusan senat. Jadi bisakah kau menjadikan wakilku. Gaara. Menjadi ketua senat yang baru?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, Naruto. Aku menjadi penasihatmu karena aku mau menjadi penasihatmu. Kejarlah tujuanmu. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu saat kita pertama kali menjadi teman." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru. Oya, kau pun bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Temari, ne Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah. Tanpa harus ada bocah pendiam itu aku juga bisa lebih dekat dengan Temari." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Jadi kau akan pergi seperti pengecut?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ya, aku pergi seperti pengecut. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan kamar inap Naruto.

 **Clek.**

Sasuke membuka pintu dan terkejut karena di depan kamar inap Naruto sudah ada Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Namun Sasuke terus berjalan seolah tak melihat tiga gadis yang berdiri di depan kamar inap Naruto tanpa menutup kembali pintu kamar inap Naruto.

 _"Apa mereka mendengarnya?"_ batin Sasuke.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Hinata, Sakura dan Ino kini berada di kafetaria Konoha Hospital mereka ingin membeli makanan untuk makan siang mereka._

 _"Ne Hinata, disini ramai sekali sampai tidak ada tempat untuk kita duduk." Ucap Ino sambil melihat-lihat apa ada meja kosong._

 _"Kita makan di kamar inap Naruto-kun saja. Aku yakin setelah lima hari tidak sadarkan diri pasti ia merasa lapar." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum jahil._

 _"Hihihi. Kau memang jahil, Sakura." Ucap Ino._

 _"A-apa tidak kasihan pada Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata._

 _"Tidak apa, Hinata. Naruto itu terkadang suka jahil juga." Ucap Ino._

 _Mereka kini membeli roti kare untuk Shikamaru dan empat buah cup miso ramen. Sakura sengaja melebihkan satu untuk Shikamaru yang seorang laki-laki jadi jika hanya sebuah roti kare belum tentu mengenyangkan untuknya._

 _Kini mereka berjalan menuju kamar inap Naruto namun begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu mereka mendengar suara._

 _"Aku tidak pantas disebut sahabat olehmu." Terdengar suara Naruto._

 _"Itu suara Naruto. Apa yang terjadi di dalam?" Ucap Ino pelan._

 _"Apa karena kau mencintai kekasihku kau merasa tidak pantas bersahabat denganku? Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Manakah yang terjadi lebih dahulu. Aku menjadi sahabatmu atau kau mencintai kekasihku?" Terdengar suara Sasuke._

 _"Itu suara Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura pelan._

 _Sedangkan Hinata yang juga mendengar apa yang di dengar dua temannya kini tersentak dan menunduk._

 _"Daijoubu, Hinata." ucap Ino sambil mengelus punggung Hinata untuk menenangkannya_

 _"Jawab aku, Naruto." Suara Sasuke terdengar oleh mereka bertiga yang berada di depan pintu._

 _"Tch. Begitu mudah untukmu bertanya seperti itu. Ya, aku mencintai kekasihmu. Aku mencintai Hinata. Aku mencintai Hinata sebelum kau mendekatinya." Terdengar ucapan Naruto._

 _"Naruto-kun benar-benar mencintaiku. Apakah ini penyebab perubahan sifat Naruto-kun? Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. Honto ni gomenasai." Batin Hinata._

 _"Hiks…hiks…" Hinata mulai sesegukan._

 _"Tak apa Hinata. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura mencoba menenagkan Hinata._

 _"Setelah ini aku akan pindah ke James Madison University, Virginia. Aku sudah tidak bisa seperti ini terus-menerus, Sasuke. Aku harus terus menjalani hidupku tanpa bayangmu dan Hinata yang selalu masuk kedalam pikiranku tiap harinya." Lanjut ucapan Naruto yang terdengar oleh mereka yang berada di depan pintu._

 _"Shikamaru, maafkan aku harus membawa urusan pribadi kedalam urusan senat. Jadi bisakah kau menjadikan wakilku. Gaara. Menjadi ketua senat yang baru?" ucapan Naruto terdengar oleh mereka._

 _"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, Naruto. Aku menjadi penasihatmu karena aku mau menjadi penasihatmu. Carilah tujuanmu. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu saat kita pertama kali menjadi teman." Ucapan Shikamaru terdengar._

 _"Terimakasih, Shikamaru. Oya, kau pun bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Temari, ne Shikamaru." Ucapan Naruto terdengar oleh mereka._

 _"Hah. Tanpa harus ada bocah pendiam itu aku juga bisa lebih dekat dengan Temari." Ucapan Shikamaru terdengar._

 _"Jadi kau akan pergi seperti pengecut?" ucapan Sasuke terdengar._

 _"Ya, aku pergi seperti pengecut. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan, Sasuke." Ucapan Naruto terdengar._

 _"Kau memang keras kepala, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke terdengar._

 ** _Clek_**

 _Suara pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Sasuke dari kamar inap Naruto. Dari wajahnya sempat terlihat bahwa Sasuke terkejut saat melihat tiga orang gadis yang di kenalnya sudah berada di depan pintu._

 ** _FLASHBACK Off._**

…

…

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino masih berada di depan kamar inap Naruto. Sakura dan Ino masih bingung bagaimana agar suasana tidak canggung nanti sampai akhirnya ada seorang suster yang membawa makan siang untuk Naruto.

"Permisi, apa nona-nona juga ingin masuk ke kamar ini?" Tanya si suster pada Hinata, Sakura dan Ino.

"Ah, gomenasai. Kami juga ingin masuk, suster." Ucap Ino.

…

…

Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam kamar inap Naruto dan para gadis telah menuangkan air panas pada cup ramen mereka. Namun kini hanya keheningan yang ada padahal ada lima orang di sana dan keheningan memang tidak mengenal tempat dan situasi.

"Hei. Kanapa kalian membeli empat cup miso ramen?" Tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Wah, ramennya lebih ya? Untukku saja ya?" ucap Naruto semangat. Sebenarnya Naruto juga merasa tidak enak dengan keheningan yang terjadi namun tetap mengharapkan ramen.

"Ti-tidak, Naruto-kun. kau tidak boleh makan ramen untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Hinata mengomel.

"Tapi itu ramennya lebih, Hinata. Sayang sekali kalau tidak termakan." Ucap Naruto memelas.

"Kau sudah punya makan siangmu, Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Hah~ baiklah." Ucap Naruto pasrah ia pun memakan makan siangnya. Makan siang Naruto hanya dengan bubur khas rumah sakit yang tidak memiliki rasa.

Naruto mencoba untuk menyendok buburnya dengan tangan kirinya, namun karena Naruto bukan left-handed Naruto agak bingung untuk melakukannya.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang agak kesusahan ingig membantu Naruto.

"Biar aku suapi." Ucap Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Eh…" Naruto terpekik bingung.

"Biara aku saja yang menyuapimu, Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru.

"HUAA, Kau seperti gay Shikamaru!" pekik Naruto mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu? Kalau begitu cepat kau makan, makan siangmu." ucap Shikamaru tidak terima sedangkan yang lain hanya terkikik geli melihat Naruto dan Shikmaru.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu, Naruto." Ucap Ino.

"Itu lebih baik, dari pada Shikamaru yang menyuapiku." Ucap Naruto.

Ino perlahan menyendokkan bubur makan siang Naruto lalu menyuapi Naruto.

"Bubur ini tidak memiliki rasa." Gerutu Naruto.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Naruto." Ucap Ino.

"Hah, kau ini makan di suapi saja masih berantakan." Ucap Ino sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Naruto yang belepotan dengan tissue. Hinata yang melihat itu merasa tidak suka.

 _"Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka saat melihat Ino-san dan Naruto-kun seperti itu? a-apa aku cemburu?"_ batin Hinata cemburu.

…

…

Tiga hari pun berlalu dan Naruto kini sudah keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa namun tidak untuk bekerja, Naruto kini sudah tidak bekerja lagi dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada kuliahnya. Untuk sementara ini Naruto harus tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan di antar jemput oleh supir keluarga Namikaze. Naruto kini sedang berada di dalam mobil, ia merasa bosan karena hanya diam saja dan menunggu untuk sampai pada Konoha University. Naruto kini mengenakan baju putih bergambar rubah yang sedang marah berwarna oranye dan mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan tidak lupa almamater Konoha University yang berwarna biru donker.

"Genma-san, bolehkah aku yang mengemudi?" ucap Naruto pada supir keluarga Namikaze.

"Tidak bisa tuan muda, tangan kanan anda masih belum sembuh total." Ucap Genma.

"Hah~ ini membosankan. Aku harus segera mengurus surat kepindahanku. Lalu aku masih harus menunggu tangan kananku untuk sembuh, selama tanganku masih di gips masih belum bisa segera pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Ayolah seminggu lagi, kau harus sabar, Naruto dan tangan, cepatlah sembuh." Gumam Naruto sambil melihat tangannya yang di gips.

"Sudah sampai, tuan muda." Ucap Genma lalu keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Ah, terimakasih, Genma-san." Ucap Naruto.

"Tuan muda akan pulang pukul berapa?" Tanya Genma.

"Nanti aku mengabarimu, Genma-san." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, tuan muda." Ucap Genma lalu kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Konoha University.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju ruang senat untuk bersantai sejenak sambil mengurus urusan senat sebelum mengurus kepindahannya.

"Hah, mungkin aku juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk teman-temanku." Gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." terdengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau ada mata kuliah pagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura hari ini mengenakan baju berwarna putih bercorak bunga Sakura dan celana jeans biru ¾.

"Tidak, aku hanya sengaja datang pagi untuk bisa bersantai terlebih dahulu. Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, begitu. Aku sudah lebih baik. Sakura, apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Naruto yang tadi pagi malas untuk sarapan.

"Uhm. Aku sudah sarapan. Apa Naruto-kun belum sarapan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tadi malas untuk sarapan dirumah, karena Kaa-san pasti akan membicarakan hal yang panjang lebar padaku. Mau menemaniku sarapan?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hihihi. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Baiklah." Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju kafetaria, Naruto dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan. Di perjalanan mereka menuju kafetaria banyak yang berbisik mengira bahwa Naruto dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih apalagi karena mereka berdua mengenakan baju berwarna yang sama, warna putih.

Saat perjalanan mereka menuju kafetaria mereka saling berbincang tentang bagaimana rasanya menuntut ilmu di Tokyo University yang merupakan universitas unggulan selain Konoha University.

"Jadi di Tokyo University itu memiliki ketua senat yang galak yah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ketua senat di Konoha University?" Tanya Naruto sambil bercanda.

"Ano, kalau itu… itu…" ucap Sakura kebingungan. Sakura berjalan tidak sadar di depannya sudah ada papan lantai basah dan tidak melihatnya. Sakura berjalan lalu terpeleset.

"KYAAA." Pekik Sakura terpeleset. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menahan tubuh Sakura dengan tangan kirinya setengah memeluk Sakura.

 **'Deg'**

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memerah, Sakura melihat wajah Naruto sangat dekat, tatapan Sakura tepat menatap bola mata Naruto yang biru sebiru batu sapphire dan Sakura bias merasakan hembusaan nafas Naruto.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"A-a-aku ti-tidak apa, Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Perlahan Sakura mulai memperbaiki posisinya agar berdiri dengan benar.

Mereka kini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kafetaria. Namun tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata berwarna amethyst yang melihat Naruto setengah memeluk Sakura dengan sendu. Pemilik mata berwarna amethyst itu segera pergi menjauh dari apa yang dilihatnya.

…

…

 **Hinata POV.**

Kenapa, kenapa aku berlari? Kenapa aku harus pergi menjauh dari apa yang aku lihat?

Aku kini berlari menuju taman belakang. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, aku hanya ingin menyendiri sesaat. Aku tidak tahu berapa mahasiswa yang mengumpat setelah tertabrak olehku. Aku hanya ingin segera menuju taman belakang dan menyendiri.

Aku kini telah sampai pada taman belakang. Aku duduk di bawah pohon maple sambil menekuk lututku dan membenamkan wajahku di antara lututku.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…kenapa hiks…a-a-aku me-menangis? hiks…" gumamku.

"ke-kenapa…hiks… d-da-daku tersa se-sesak…hiks saat melihat Na-naruto-kun memeluk Sakura-san?…hiks" gumamku kembali.

 **Hinata POV. End**

 **TBC**

Bagus tidaknya dan kurang lebihnya di kolom review ya. terimakasih sudah membaca cp. ini.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cerita sebelumnya._**

 _"KYAAA." Pekik Sakura. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menahan tubuh Sakura dengan tangan kirinya setengah memeluk Sakura._

 ** _'Deg'_**

 _Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memerah, Sakura melihat wajah Naruto sangat dekat, tatapan Sakura tepat menatap bola mata Naruto yang biru sebiru batu sapphire dan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto._

 _"Sakura, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"A-a-aku ti-tidak apa, Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Perlahan Sakura mulai memperbaiki posisinya agar berdiri dengan benar._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Hinata POV._**

 _Kenapa, kenapa aku berlari? Kenapa aku harus pergi menjauh dari apa yang aku lihat._

 _Aku kini berlari menuju taman belakang. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, aku hanya ingin menyendiri sesaat. Aku tidak tahu berapa mahasiswa yang mengumpat setelah tertabrak olehku. Aku hanya ingin segera menuju taman belakang._

 _Aku kini telah sampai pada taman belakang. Aku duduk di bawah pohon maple sambil menekuk lututku dan membenamkan wajahku di antara lututku._

 _"Hiks…hiks…hiks…kenapa hiks…a-a-aku me-menangis? hiks…" gumamku._

 _"ke-kenapa…hiks… d-da-daku tersa se-sesak…hiks saat melihat Na-naruto-kun memeluk Sakura-san?…hiks" gumamku kembali._

 ** _Hinata POV. End_**

 **.**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Hinata terisak dibawah pohon maple dalam diam sendirian sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari seorang laki-laki bersurai raven mendengar apa yang Ia gumamkan.

 **Sasuke POV.**

Hinata sepertinya tanpa kau sadari kau memang memiliki perasaan pada Naruto dan Naruto pun sejak dulu memang telah memiliki perasaan kepadamu meski aku baru mengetahuinya dengan jelas belakangan ini dan dari mulut Naruto sendiri saat ia masih di rumah sakit. Aku memang sahabat yang bodoh.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

 _Aku hanya berjalan dalam diam dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menyapaku. Aku berjalan menuju kafetaria untuk membeli sekotak jus tomat. Namun aku mengurungkan niatku kala..._

 _Aku melihat kekasihku yang berlari dan aku melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku mencari sebab kenapa Hinata menjadi seperti itu lalu aku melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berpelukan. Aku memperhatikan lebih jelas di dekat Sakura ada tanda lantai basah. Sepertinya Sakura terpeleset dan Naruto mencoba menanhannya. Pikirku._

 _Aku mengikuti Hinata, sepertinya Ia berlari menuju taman belakang. Ya, tepat sekali. Ia memang berlari menuju taman belakang. Ia duduk dibawah pohon maple. Aku berjalan menuju sisi lain pohon maple tempat Hinata berada._

 _"Hiks…hiks…hiks…kenapa hiks…a-a-aku me-menangis? hiks…" aku mendengar gumam Hinata sambil terisak._

 _"ke-kenapa…hiks… d-da-daku tersa se-sesak…hiks saat melihat Na-naruto-kun memeluk Sakura-san?…hiks" Apa aku tidak salah mendengar?_

 ** _FLASHBACK Off._**

Semua memang salahku. Selama ini aku memang salah mengartikan perasaan apa yang Hinata berikan kepadaku. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik dan penyang. Dan aku salah mengartikan kasih sayang yang ia berikan padaku dan sepertinya ia memang menyayangiku seperti ia menyayangi mendiang Neji yang tak lebih dari kasih sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

 **Sasuke POV. End.**

…

…

Naruto dan Sakura kini telah duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di kafetaria. Naruto kini sedang memakan sebuah roti sandwich ditemani dengan sebuah dua buah susu cokelat kotak dingin. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menemani Naruto yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan sekotak susu cokelat dingin.

Sakura menatap sendu kearah Naruto yang tengah mengunyah sandwichnya.

" _Naruto-kun, salahkah bila aku ikut campur dalam urusanmu yang satu ini? Aku hanya ingin membantu."_ Batin Sakura.

Naruto melihat Sakura yang menatapnya hanya berwajah bingung. Naruto menelan sandwichnya lalu menatap kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Eh." Sakura tersentak. " _Sebaiknya aku mencoba membantu meringankan beban di hatinya._ " Batin Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm. Kau ingin bertanya apa, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Maaf, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur dalam masalah ini." Ucap Sakura bingung harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Bertanyalah yang jelas, Sakura. Aku tidak menyeramkan 'kan? jadi tidak perlu ragu.." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan candaan.

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan pada Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. Seketika wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa terlihat jelas? Sepertinya kau mulai menyadarinya sesaat sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan. Benarkan, Sakura?" ucap Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Uhm." Sakura mengangguk.

"Andai aku tetap bisa bersikap biasa kau pasti tidak akan menyadarinya." Ucap Naruto memberi jeda.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin aku menyimpan perasaan ini." Ucap Naruto kembali memberi jeda.

"Ya. Aku memiliki perasaan pada Hinata. Aku mencintainya, namun ini adalah kesalahan." Ucap Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Semua perasaanku pada Hinata adalah kesalahan yang selama hampir tiga tahun ini selalu aku coba untuk perbaiki namun tiada hasil." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan cinta Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura.

"Ya. Tidak ada, namun ada untuk perasaan cinta dari sahabat seseorang yang mencintai seseorang yang dicintai sahabatnya." Ucap Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Hah. Yang sekarang terjalin selama hampir tiga tahun ini sepertinya tidak bisa di sebut persahabatan. Aku telah merusaknya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Sepertinya seorang laki-laki yang mengalami masalah percintaan akan cenderung banyak bicara ya. Hihihi." Ucap Sakura lalu tertawa mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hah, kau ini. Kau sepertinya menyukai bila aku mengalami masalah percintaan ya." Ucap Naruto lalu kembali menggigit sandwichnya.

"Gomen. Bolehkah aku tahu sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan pada Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sejak kapan ya? Aku rasa sejak lama." Ucap Naruto kini mulai mengendalikan perasaannya yang aneh karena harus bercerita tentang perasaannya kepada seorang gadis.

"Itu seperti tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura kesal.

"Gomen. Wajahmu lucu bila terlihat seserius itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Apakah hanya wajahku saja yang menunjukkan keseriusan? Apa kau perlu bercermin untuk melihat wajahmu yang terlihat tiga kali lebih serius dariku. Dan jawab pertanyaanku. Sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan pada Hinata?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Baiklah." Ucap Naruto memberi jeda. Wajah kesal Sakura berubah menjadi sendu melihat Naruto yang sangat tersakiti perasaannya.

"Aku memiliki perasaan terhadapnya sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Hinata." ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak pernah memperjuangkan perasaanmu itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lebih lanjut." Ucap Naruto datar lalu meminum susu kotaknya sampai habis.

"Aku sudah selesai, Sakura. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu disini sendiri. Ada beberapa dokumen senat yang harus aku tanda tangani." Ucap Naruto bohong lalu berdiri dan membawa susu kotaknya yang belum ia minum dan pergi.

"Kau ingin menyelesaikan tugasmu bulan ini sebelum kau pindah universitas?" ucap Sakura dengan nada sinis.

Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Apakah Shikamaru atau Sasuke telah memberitahunya tentang kepindahanku? Aku rasa tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka memberitahunya. Tetapi kenapa Sakura mengetahuinya?" batin Naruto.

Naruto kembali berjalan tak memperdulikan siapa pun yang menyapanya. Naruto berjalan dengan tenang dan tatapan kosong menuju ruang senat. Ruang yang akan berpindah kekuasaan dalam tidak sampai satu bulan ini.

…

…

Naruto kini berada di ruang senat sendirian. Ia duduk di sofa sambil menyandarkan badannya dan tatapannya tepat menuju langit-langit ruangan.

"Sebaiknya tidak perlu menunggu tanganku sembuh untuk segera pindah universitas." Batin Naruto.

 **Clek.**

Suara pintu terbuka menjadi perhatian Naruto. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah malas masuk kedalam ruang senat bersama seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Naruto?" ucap Gaara terkejut ternyata sudah ada Naruto di dalam ruangan sepagi ini.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Aku masih belum turun dari jabatanku sekarang." Ucap Naruto mengejek.

"Hah. Terserah." Ucap Gaara malas.

"Shikamaru, sepertinya kau sudah mulai dekat ya dengan calon adik iparmu ini." Ejek Naruto pada Shikamaru. Gaara yang mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Naruto memerikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto dan Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapan tajam Gaara.

"Merepotkan. Kau tahu itu, Naruto?" Ucap Shikamaru tidak jelas mengarah kemana.

"Gaara, apa kau keberatan menggantikanku sebagai ketua senat?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Namun kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau mengundurkan diri." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya dari Shikamaru setelah aku meninggalkan Jepang." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

…

…

Naruto kini berada di dalam mobil. Ia hanya diam dan melihat kearah jalanan.

"Genma-san, bolehkah aku tahu apakah pendidikanmu sampai pada universitas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, tuan muda. Saya sempat melanjutkan pendidikan saya ke universitas namun saya berhenti karena masalah keuangan di keluarga saya kala itu." Jawab Genma.

"Hem. Begitu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan muda." Ucap Genma lalu keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Silahkan tuan muda." Ucap Genma.

"Terimakasih, Genma-san." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah mewah dan megah milik orang tuannya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto.

"Okaerinasai tuan muda." Ucap maid yang menyambut Naruto.

"Oh, Tayuya-san, dimana Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nyonya Kushina sedang berada di taman bersama dengan tuan Minato, tuan muda." Ucap Tayuya.

"Begitu. Terimakasih Tayuya-san." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

" _Tou-san dan Kaa-san sepertinya sedang bermesraan sebaiknya nanti saja aku menemuinya._ " Batin Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan sesampainya Ia di dalam kamarnya, Ia segera memparkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur berukuran king size miliknya.

"Melelahkan sekali. Perutku sudah mulai lapar. Gips ini sangat menggangguku sebaiknya besok aku segera memeriksakan tanganku ini karena sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi." Gumam Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang masih digips lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah jam lima ya. Sebaiknya aku segera menemui Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Gumam Naruto.

…

…

Naruto kini sedang makan malam bersama Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu, Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Sudah tidak terasa sakit, Tou-san. Aku akan memeriksakannya besok." Jawab Naruto.

"Naru, soal kepergianmu ke Virginia–"

"Maaf, Kaa-san. Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat menuju Virginia untuk lusa, aku mangambil penerbangan pagi. Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir aku disana bersama Jiraiya Jii-san." Ucap Naruto santai.

"APA!?" pekik Minato dan Kushina.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya saja untuk segera pindah, Namikaze Naruto!?" ucap Kushina kesal.

"Eh. A-a-aku ha-hanya ingin membiasakan diriku disana sebelum menjalani perkuliahan." Ucap Naruto beralasan dengan terbata.

"Kau ini, sepertinya sifat Kaa-sanmu yang suka seenaknya menurun padamu." Ucap Minato pelan.

"Apa katamu, Minato!?" ucap Kushina.

"Ti-tidak ada, sayang." Ucap Minato kikuk.

…

…

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah bergaya tradisional. Di dalam mobil tersebut terdapat seorang laki-laki bersurai raven bermata onyx dan seorang gadis bersurai indigo bermata amethyst. Laki-laki keluar lebih dulu dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk sang gadis.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke ketika Hinata sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata.

"Apakah aku mengingatkanmu pada mendiang kakakmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak heran mengapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu padanya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa karena takut menyakiti hati Sasuke bila salah menjawab jika menjawab 'iya' karena Sasuke memang mengingatkannya pada mendiang kakaknya.

"Tidak perlu dijawab." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku ini. Apakah kau memiliki perasaan pada Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke diam menunggu Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun. A-aku merasa nyaman bi-bila bersama, Naruto-kun dan a-aku juga mereasa nyaman saat–"

"Cukup, itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Hinata perlahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata, kita akhiri hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus-menerus. Aku mulai menyadarinya. Kau melihatku seperti kau melihat mendiang kakakmu dan aku merasakan perasaanmu seperti perasaanku pada kakakku. Kau tidak pernah melihatku seperti kau melihat Naruto." Ucap Sasuke panjang.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya. Membuka pintu lalu segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sasuke membuka kaca jendela mobil.

"Kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu dan tanpa kau sadari, kau telah mencintai Naruto, Hinata. Cepatlah kau sadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Hinata." ucap Sasuke lalu melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung karena keputusan dan ucapan terakhir Sasuke.

Dari dalam mobil Sasuke masih melihat Hinata melalui kaca spionnya.

" _Dan sudah saatnya aku mencoba untuk menganggapmu sebagai adikku, Hinata._ " Batin Sasuke.

"Hiks…maaf hiks…maafkan…aku…hiks, Sa-sasuke-kun…hiks." Hinata terisak pelan di depan gerbang rumahnya.

…

…

Hari keberangkatan Naruto pun tiba. Kini Naruto bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya telah berada di Konoha Airport. Naruto terus mendapat ceramah dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ingat, Naruto, jangan memilih makanan. Tidak ada alkohol sebelum kau mencapai usia 21 tahun!" ucap Kushina sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Kushina berhenti sejenak.

"Jangan bermain perempuan! Jangan suka bermain dengan uang!" lanjut ucapan Kushina.

"Minato, apakah kau juga ingin memberi pesan untuk anakmu?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato.

"Tidak." Ucap Minato singkat, lalu Minato menatap kearah Naruto.

"Pesanku sama seperti ocehan Kaa-sanmu, Naruto." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Ha'i. aku mengerti, Kaa-san, Tou-san." Ucap Naruto lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa Kaa-san menangis?" Tanya Naruto merasakan bahu Kushina bergetar saat memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau adalah anak kami satu-satunya, Naruto. Jangan kecewakan kami." Ucap Minato.

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada kedua orang tuanya lalu mengangguk. Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang Ibu dan Ayahnya, Ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya, laki-laki berwajah malas.

"Sepertinya aku belum terlambat untuk mengucap perpisahan sementara kita, Naruto." Ucap seorang laki-laki berwajah malas.

"Kau belum terlambat, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto. Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Selamat jalan, Naruto. Aku ingin kau pulang dengan kondisi utuh dan sifat yang sama seperti pertama kali kita saling mengenal." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu." Ucap Naruto lalu mereka berpelukan sahabat.

Setelah berpelukan sahabat dengan Shikamaru, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan sahabatnya. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik menghadap kedua orang tuanya dan sahabatnya.

"Aku akan pulang dengan menjadi Naruto yang super ceria dan penuh semangat-DATTEBAYO!" ucap Naruto semangat dengan senyum tiga jarinya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Itu baru anakku!" Ucap Kushina tak kalas semangat dengan anaknya. Minato dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat semangat Ibu dan anak itu.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

Matahari terbit diufuk timur, memberikan sinar hangatnya untuk seluruh makhluk hidup. Sinar mentari kini telah menembus jendela dan membangunkan seorang laki-laki berumur 24 tahun bersurai pirang dan bermata biru sebiru batu sapphire. Naruto. Tak terasa kini Ia telah meninggalkan Jepang selama hampir 5 tahun untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya sampai S2.

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya membiasakan matanya yang sedikit memburam kala ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah, pagi? Cepat sekali rasanya." Gumam Naruto. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan ritual paginya.

Naruto kini telah mengenakan sebuah kaos putih polos dan mengenakan celana pendek berwarna cokelat. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan paginya. Sesampainya di meja makan Ia melihat seorang pria tepatnya seorang kakek, terlihat jelas dari rambutnya yang sudah memutih. Kakek itu sedang membaca Koran pagi dan ditemani dengan segelas kopi panas. Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

"Good morning, Grandpa." Sapa Naruto dengan cengirnya.

"Kau orang jepang, gunakan bahasa asalmu bila bersama dengan orang Jepang." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Ha'I, Ero Jii-san." Ucap Naruto santai dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

 **Plak.**

"Itte!" Pekik Naruto ketika merasakan sebuah benda menghantam kepalanya, tepatnya sebuah koran yang digulung.

"Kenapa Jii-san memukulku?" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis di hantam dengan gulungan Koran.

"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku seperti itu, dasar cucuk kurang ajar!" ucap Jiraiya kesal.

"Hehehe… aku kan hanya mengatakan kebenaran." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirnya.

"Cepat makan sarapanmu, cucuk mesum!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Nani? Mesum? Aku?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ya, jika kau memanggilku mesum kau pasti juga memiliki gen mesum dariku yang aku turunkan pada Tou-sanmu." Ucap Jiraiya aneh.

"Aku tidak mesum!" bela Naruto.

"Benarkah? Lalu majalah apa yang aku temukan dibawah tempat tidurmu?" ucap Jiraiya santai sambil membaca Koran.

"Ettoo… Jii-san, kau sudah membuatkanku ramen?" ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan melihat ramen di meja makan.

Naruto memang tidak mesum, majalah itu juga ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari seorang gadis yang mengacaukan pikiran dan hatinya. Ia melakukan segala cara untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dan pernah ia menyakiti seorang gadis temannya satu universitas di James Madison University yang menyukainya dan ia berjanji tidak akan menggunakan gadis lain untuk mengalihkan perasaannya, karena sesungguhnya perasaannya bukanlah hal untuk menyakiti.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, cucuk mesum." Ucap Jirainya menyindir.

"Aku lapar. Ittadakimasu." Ucap Naruto langsung menyantap ramennya dan menghentikan bahsan Jiraiya tentang majalah yang di temukannya di bawah tempat tidur Naruto.

"Dasar." Dengus Jiraiya.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah mengemas barang-barangmu?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Sudah, Jii-san." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan yang dipegang Minato?" Tanya Jiraiya. Selama di Virginia Naruto tidak hanya menuntut ilmu tentang pelajaran yang menjadi spesialisasinya saja tetapi Naruto juga mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari Jiraiya untuk mengurus perusahaan yang akan diwariskan padanya.

"Aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan Tou-san tetapi aku tidak langsung mengambil alih, tetapi aku akan bekerja sesuai bidangku untuk sementara di perusahaan Tou-san sekalian untuk mengenal karyawan di perusahaannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin bidang pendidikan yang aku miliki hanya menjadi gelar tanpa hasil." Lanjut Naruto.

"Itu baru cucukku, kau harus menjadi pekerja keras, Naruto. Lalu bagaimana dengan pendampingmu? Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan gadis disini atau di Jepang? Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu yang memiliki kekasih." Ucap Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya diam menatap ramennya yang tersisa sedikit di depannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata amethyst. Hinata Hyuga. Walau Naruto tidak pernah mendapat kabar tentang gadis itu, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mendapat kabar tentang gadis itu untuk melupakan perasaannya. Bahkan Naruto melarang Shikamaru untuk memberi kabar tentang Hinata apa pun itu. Tetapi Ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan gadis itu dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu selalu hadir dalam pikirannya tanpa pernah absen walau satu hari pun seolah gadis itu selalu ada di tiap harinya.

Jiraiya melihat kearah Naruto yang diam setelah menenanyakan pertanyaan yang normal untuk seorang laki-laki kini kembali berpikir.

"Sudahlah, Kami-sama sudah memasangkan seorang pria dan wanita. Jika gadis yang ada dipikiranmu adalah takdirmu maka kau dan dia akan bertemu kembali dan bila dia bukan takdirmu maka kau akan dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis yang menjadi takdirmu. Tetapi bukan berarti kau harus berdiam diri, bergeraklah untuk mencari pendamping hidupmu." Ucap Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"Terimakasih, Jii-san. Tak aku sangka kakek mesum sepertimu bisa memiliki kalimat yang menusuk kedalam otakku." Ucap Naruto kembali dengan cengirnya meski cengiran itu berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Bocah ini!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah, setelah sarapan kau segera bersiap. Ingat keberangatan pesawatmu itu jam 11 itu berarti kau masih memiliki 4 jam lagi." Ucap Jiraiya setelah melihat jam pada dinding.

…

…

Naruto kini telah berada di _Virginia Beach Airport._ Penerbangannya akan dilaksanakan 10 menit lagi. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru tua dan celana jeans biru.

"Jii-san, kenapa kau tidak ingin ikut pulang?" Tanya Naruto. Ia sebelumnya mengajak Jiraiya untuk ikut bersamanya dan menetap di Jepang.

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan disini, Bocah." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Pekerjaan apa? Menulis novel mesum dan berjalan-jalan di pantai untuk melihat perempuan-perempuan yang menggunakan bikini?" cibir Naruto.

"Kau tidak menikmati hidupmu sebagai laki-laki sejati, Bocah." Ucap Jiraiya membela diri.

"Hah~ terserah Jii-san." Ucap Naruto malas.

"Nah, Jii-san, jaga diri baik-baik ya. Jangan terlalu sering mengintip Miss Jullie tetangmu itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa? Dia itu seksi." Ucap Jiraiya dengan seringai mesum.

"Terserah Jii-san." Ucap Naruto lalu memeluk Jiraiya. "Jii-san, datanglah ke Jepang untuk menikmati masa tuamu bersama keluarga." Ucap Naruto serius dengan suara pelan.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan novel terakahirku ini aku akan pulang dan berkumpul bersamamu dan orang tuamu." Ucap Jiraiya. Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Baikalah, Jii-san. Aku masuk." Ucap Naruto.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk orang tuamu." Ucap Jiraiya. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju Jepang.

…

…

Naruto kini sudah menduduki kursinya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu berambut cokelat di cepol dua dan mengenakan pakaian yang tidak feminim.

 **Naruto POV.**

Gadis ini apakah orang Jepang sepertiku? Tetapi dari gaya rambutnya yang di cepol dua seperti itu apa sepertinya Ia orang Cina? Dan cara berpakaiannya sepertinya dia gadis _tomboy_. Sebaiknya aku mencoba bertanya, berhubung aku bosan kalau hanya berdiam diri seperti ini dan hanya mendengarkan lagu atau menonton atau bermain game.

"Hi, how are you?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum tipis. Agak canggung memang tetapi sepertinya akan menyenangkan bila ada teman mengobrol untuk perjalanan ini.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Jawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

"I'm fine. Are you Japanese people?" tanyaku padanya, mungkin saja ia orang jepang.

"Yes, I'm Japanese people." Bingo, sepertinya Kami-sama tidak membiarkan aku bosan di pernerbangan kali ini. Penerbanganku sebelumnya sangat tidak menarik, karena orang yang ada di sebelahku saat itu adalah orang Brazil dan tidak terlalu fasih dalam bahasa inggris.

"Can you speak Japanese?" Tanyaku. Jawab 'Yes' 'yes' 'yes' aku tidak ingin merasa bosan untuk penerbangan kali ini.

"Of course." Ucapnya. Aku mencintaimu kami-sama, semoga aku tidak merasa bosan.

"Yokatta, sepertinya aku tidak merasa bosan untuk penerbangan ini." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dia pun juga tersenyum.

"Oya, namaku, Naruto." Ucapku dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Tenten." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu menjabat tanganku.

"Maaf, Tenten-san. Sebelumnya aku mengira kau adalah orang Cina." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Karena rambutku yang di cepol ini?" ucapnya tersenyum sambil menunjuk rambut di cepolnya.

"Begitulah. Hehehe." Ucapku lalu tertawa.

"Banyak yang berpendapat sama denganmu, Naruto-san." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau dalam perjalan pulang?" tanyaku.

"Aku saat ini sedang berlibur dan mengunjungi temanku. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku perjalanan pulang setelah menuntut ilmu. Berlibur? Apa kau menetap di Virginia?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku menetap di Virginia bersama keluargaku sejak enam tahun lalu." Jawabnya.

"Kau di universitas apa, Naruto-san?" tanyanya.

"Aku di James Madison University." Ucapku senang, syukurlah dia bukan orang yang pendiam.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

…

…

Tak terasa penerbangan Naruto kini telah berakhir. Pesawat yang Naruto naiki kini sudah mendarat di _Tokyo International Airport_.

"Apa kau di jemput oleh kerabatmu? Atau kau ingin menumpang bersama temanku jika kau tidak di jemput, Tenten-san?" Ajak Naruto.

"Terimakasih tawarannya tetapi aku juga dijemput, Naruto-san." Jawab Tenten.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa." Jawab Tenten membalas senyum Naruto.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar airport dengan menairk sebuah koper yang tidak terlalu besar dan membawa tas ransel dipunggungnya untuk mencari Shikamaru. Naruto tidak memberi kabar pada orang tuanya bahwa Ia akan pulang pada hari itu untuk memberikan kejutan. Naruto berjalan sambil melihat sekitar untuk mencari seorang laki-laki dengan wajah malas dengan rambut dikuncir seperti nanas. Tiba-tiba seulas senyum terpatri diwajahnya kala Ia melihat objek yang Ia cari.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Naruto dengan cengir serta penuh semangat menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru lalu berjalan kearah Naruto. Lalu mereka berpelukan sahabat.

"Kau berubah, Naruto ternyata sudah tidak ada lagi wajah konyolmu." Ucap Shikamaru setelah mereka melepas pelukan sahabat mereka.

"Kau pun juga berubah, kini kau memiliki janggut ya." Ucap Naruto lalu menarik janggut Shikamaru.

"Aaa. Kau ini ternyata masih bodoh ya. Kau tahu ini sakit bila di Tarik." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk janggutnya.

"Hahaha. Maaf. Maaf. Oya, apa kau serius besok lusa Ino akan segera menikah dengan Sai dari Jurusan seni? Orang yang senyumnya menyebalkan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Naruto mendapat kabar minggu lalu bahwa Ino akan segera menikah dengan Sai. Naruto tahu siapa itu Sai, ia adalah laki-laki berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam klimis dengan senyum palsu yang menyebalkan. Itulah pendapat Naruto.

"Iya, begitulah seperti yang aku bilang padamu. Undangan pernikahan untukmu ada di mobilku." Ucap Shikamaru.

…

…

Naruto dan Shikamaru kini sudah berada didalam mobil menuju apartemen Naruto untuk menaruh barang bawaannya.

"Naruto, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke kini sudah tidak bersahabat? Sebelum kau meninggalkan Jepang kau sengaja tidak memberitahukan tentang keberangakatanmu padanya dan kau bahakan memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang kepulanganmu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru. Bagiku antara aku dan Sasuke kini sudah tidak ada persahabatan. Aku merusaknya dan itu tidak akan berubah." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Hinata–"

"Cukup! Hentikan pembicaraan ini!" Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Shikamaru. "Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku seperti biasa tanpa ada beban yang selalu menghantuiku." Lanjut Naruto.

"Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru malas. _"Aku ingin bilang bahwa Hinata sudah tidak besama Sasuke. Hubungan mereka seperti kakak dan adik."_ Batin Shikamaru.

…

…

Di sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat feminim miliki seorang gadis. Terdapat tiga orang gadis tengah sibuk dengan sebuah gaun pernikahan tepatnya hanya seorang gadis yang sibuk dengan gaun pernikahan.

"Kau sudah sangat cantik dengan gaun ini, Ino. Hentikan wajah mengerikanmu. Apa kau masih belum puas dengan gaun yang di design Hinata?" ucap seorang gadis dengan malas. Sakura. Sakura merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya yang tingkahnya sangat heboh.

"Aku merasa sangat senang, Sakura! Terimakasih, Hinata." ucap Ino berpose di depan cermin melihat tampilan dirinya. Lalau memeluk Hinata.

"Syukuralah. Aku senang kalau kau suka dengan gaun itu." Ucap suara lembut dari seorang gadis bersurai Indigo. Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau masih menunggunya?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah menyendu. Ia kini sudah tahu semua yang terjadi antar Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku selalu menunggunya, Ino-san. Ini salahku, aku tidak keberatan jika memang ia telah melupakan perasaannya padaku. Mungkin ia sekarang tidak ingin melihatku lagi, tetapi setelah kepergiannya, dia selalu hadir dalam pikiranku hingga aku sadar bahwa aku begitu mencintainya meski aku tidak pernah melihatnya hampir 5 tahun ini. Sasuke-kun selalu mendukungku untuk selalu mengikuti kata hatiku. Hiks… aku tidak boleh menangis hiks… i-ini kan hiks… hari se-sebelum hiks… hari ba-bahagia, Ino-san." Ucap Hinata dengan lirih dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang menangis.

Ino yang sebelumnya memberi pertanyaan pada Hinata ikut merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan. Ino memeluk Hinata erat dan mengusap punggungnya. Sakura pun ikut memeluk Hinata yang tengan menangis.

"Hinata maafkan aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Ucap Ino masih memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Bersabar dan percayalah, Hinata. Apa kau tahu betapa Naruto mencintaimu? Meski ia pergi tatapi ia tetap pergi membawa cintanya padamu dihatinya. Kau harus ingat itu." Ucap Sakura masih dengan memeluk Hinata.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Satu hari sebelum hari keberangkatan Naruto menuju Virginia. Hinata menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa walau perasaannya masih campur aduk pada masalah yang menyerang hati dan pikirannya. Dihatinya ia sudah mengetahui siapa seseorang yang tengah mengisi, tetapi pikirannya masih terus menyangkal apa yang hatinya inginkan. Hinata berjalan dengan tatapan kosong memikirkan sebuah hubungan antara dirinya, Sasuke dan Naruto._

 ** _Hinata POV._**

 _Hari ini entah apa yang aku rasakan, aku merasa bingung dengan semua ini. Kenapa permasalahan ini harus terjadi padaku. Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun._

 _Aku berjalan menuju kelas. Sebelumnya aku telah melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan 8.55. 5 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Namun entah apa yang terjadi padaku, kedua kakiku membawaku pada taman belakang. Aku berjalan menuju kolam ikan, aku duduk dengan menekuk kedua kakiku dengan arah yang sama. Aku hanya memandangi ikan di kolam dengan tatapan kosong._

 _Tempat ini, tempat ini adalah tempat aku sering berbincang dengan Naruto-kun, tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Naruto-kun. Di tempat ini aku sering merasakan senyum hangat Naruto-kun, walau senyumnya terasa berbeda dengan senyumannya saat masih bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen tetapi senyum itu tetap hangat. Ini salahku, karena sifatku ini aku salah mengartikan perasaan, karena sifatku ini aku menyakiti dua orang sekaligus dan karena sifatku ini aku merusak sebuah hubungan persahabatan._

 _"Hiks… hiks… i-ini hiks… salahku." Aku bergumam. Aku kembali menangis, sudah semalam aku menangis dan kini aku kembali menangis. Kenapa air mataku tak kunjung habis?_

 _"Hinata?" sebuah suara mengalihkan pikiranku. Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku lalu aku menoleh._

 ** _Hinata POV. End._**

 _Hinata menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang gadis bersurai soft pink tengah menatapnya sendu._

 _"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura._

 _"Sa-sakura-san?" ucap Hinata sambil memaksakan senyum._

 _"Hinata, mau bercerita?" Tanya Sakura._

 _Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata dan ikut memandangi ikan yang ada di kolam._

 _Hinata diam dan menunduk. Ia bingung apakah ia harus bercerita atau harus memendam apa yang ia rasakan sendirian._

 _"Jika kau bercerita mungkin itu akan meringankan beban pikiranmu, Hinata." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum._

 _"A-apa Sa-sakura-san ingin mendengar ceritaku?" Tanya Hinata terbata._

 _"Tentu. berceritalah, Hinata." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum._

 _"Sa-sakura-san, a-apakah kau pernah merusak per-persahabatan?" Tanya Hinata._

 _"Tidak pernah." Jawab Sakura. Sakura mulai menyadari kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, ia tidak ingin memaksa Hinata mengelurakan apa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya dengan Hinata yang menceritakannya jadi Sakura akan memberi pertanyaan untuk membantu Hinata menceritakan ini hati dan pikirannya._

 _"Bolehkah, aku bertanya, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura._

 _"Uhm." Anggukan lemah Hinata menyetujui pertanyaan Sakura._

 _"Hmm. Sebelumnya. Apakah kau mencintai Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati._

 _Hinata diam, sesungguhnya ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia nyaman bersama dengan Sasuke. Dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung dengan perasaannya karena ia seperti merasakan mendiang kakaknya –Neji- pada diri Sasuke namun Hinata lebih memilih bungkam karena tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke._

 _"A-aku kini ti-tidak tahu. A-aku me-merasa seperti bersama de-dengan mendiang kakakku. A-aku merasa di lindungi sa-saat bersamanya." Ucap Hinata. Sakura pun dibuat bingung dengan jawaban Hinata. Sakura sudah tahu bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke sudah lama menjalin hubungan._

 _"L-lalu selama ini apa kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati dengan pertanyaannya._

 _"I-ini memang hiks… sa-salahku…" ucap Hinata. air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya._

 _"Kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya untuk tidak menyakiti Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah Hinata._

 _"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Naruto-kun, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ingin mengartikan perasaan yang ada pada Hinata untuk Naruto dan untuk Sasuke._

 _Hinata diam sesegukan dan menunduk, Ia bingung bagaimana perasaannya pada Naruto. Jujur ia merasa nyaman, tenang dan bahagia bila sedang bersama Naruto, ia pun merasa hangat bila melihat senyum Naruto._

 _"A-aku hiks… ti-tidak tahu, Sa-sakura-san hiks… a-aku merasa nyaman,tenang ter-terlindungi, hiks… bahagia bi-bila bersama Na-naruto-kun hiks… dan hiks… dan a-aku merasa ha-hangat bi-bila hiks… melihat senyum Na-naruto-kun. hiks… i-itu ber-berbeda dengan yang hiks… a-aku rasakan sa-saat bersama Sa-sasuke-kun hiks…" ucap Hinata sambil menangis. Sakura mengelus punggung Hinata untuk memenangkan Hinata._

 _"hiks… wa-walau waktu yang hiks… a-aku ha-habiskan le-lebih ba-banyak bersama de-dengan hiks… Sa-sasuke-kun, te-tetapi i-itu berbeda hiks… a-aku me-merasa le-lebih bahagia dan a-aku hiks… hiks…" ucap Hinata kembali menangis sesegukan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya._

 _Sakura kini memeluk Hinata dan mengusap punggung Hinata._

 _"Kau mencintai Naruto-kun, Hinata. Perasaanmu pada Sasuke-kun adalah perasaan adik pada kakaknya, kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu, Hinata." ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata._

 _"Walau waktu yang kau habiskan dengan Sasuke-kun lebih banyak tetapi hatimu tetap memilih, Hinata." lanjut Sakura._

 _Sakura dapat merasakan Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sakura. Hinata terus teringat dengan Naruto. Dalam pikirannya ia akan mengikuti kata hatinya dan membiarkan hatinya yang membuktikan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Dihari keberangkatan Naruto menuju Virginia, Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya melewati ruang senat._

 _"Sudah jam 8.35 sebaiknya aku segera kekelas untuk menyiapkan kuis nanti." Gumam Sakura. Tetapi Sakura berhenti saat tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Shikamaru saat sedang menelepon seseorang._

 _"APA? Kau pagi ini akan berangkat?" ucap Shikamaru terkejut dengan ucapan seseorang dari ponselnya dengan cukup keras membuat Sakura yang berjalan di depan ruang senat yang pintunya agak terbuka berhenti berjalan._

 _"…"_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke Konoha Airport. Jam berapa pesawatmu akan take-off, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ternyata yang sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru adalah Naruto._

 _"Kau gila! Itu 25 menit lagi!? Aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Shikamaru menutup telepon dan berjalan keluar ruangan._

 _Sakura yang sepat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru sempat terkejut lalu ia segera menyadarkan dirinnya._

 _"Apa? Secepat ini dia akan pergi? Sebaiknya aku memberitahu Hinata." batin Sakura terkejut._

 _Sakura dengan cepat pergi mencari Hinata. Perlu waktu 5 menit untuk Sakura mencari Hinata yang ternyata masih berada di taman belakang._

 _"Hinata. .hah. Naruto, Naruto!" ucap Sakura terangah-engah._

 _"Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun, Sakuran-san?" Tanya Hinata bingung._

 _"Dia akan meninggalkan Jepang sekarang!" ucap Sakura._

 _"A-apa?" ucap Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa secepat ini Naruto akan pergi._

 _"Hinata, bukan saatnya kau menangis, cepat susul dia. Jangan cengeng dulu Hinata." Ucap Sakura pedas yang melihat Hinata mengeluarkan air mata._

 _Hinata dan Sakura segera keluar menuju depan Konoha University untuk menunggu taxi. Sesampainya di depan Konoha University tak ada taxi satu pun yang melintas. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna ungu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan Hinata. kaca mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan si pengemudi mobil. Seorang gadis blonde cantik beriris ocean blue._

 _"Sakura, Hinata? kenapa kalian berada disini?" Tanya Ino._

 _"Naruto, akan segera pergi meninggalkan Jepang, Ino." jawab Sakura._

 _"APA? Secepat ini? Kalau begitu masuklah, aku akan mengantar kalian." Ucap Ino. Sakura dan Hinata segera masuk kedalam mobil Ino._

 _"Arigato, Ino-san." Ucap Hinata setelah duduk di kursi belakang dan Sakura duduk di kursi depan. Mata Hinata sembab habis menangis._

 _"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan secepat ini meninggalkan Jepang setelah mengetahui dia akan meninggalkan Jepang dengan menguping pertengkarannya bersama Sasuke di rumah sakit" ucap Ino masih merasa terkejut._

 _"Sudahlah, Ino. jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik kau fokuskan laju mobilmu." Ucap Sakura._

 _"Baiklah, Jidat." Ucap Ino kesal yang dibilang banyak bicara._

 _"Fokuslah gendut." Ucap Sakura._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Perjalanan menuju Konoha Airport tidak memakan waktu yang banyak karena jalanan terasa sepi. Kini mereka sudah sampai. Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk kedalam mencari-cari sosok Naruto atau Shikamaru yang sudah berangkat lebih dulu._

 _"Sekarang, jam 8.55 aku harap Naruto belum naik pesawatnya." Ucap Sakura. Hinata hanya diam memikirkan pantas atau tidaknya ia melarang Naruto pergi. Sejujurnya Hinata tidak ingin Naruto pergi._

 _"Itu Shikamaru-kun!" tunjuk Hinata yang melihat Shikamaru yang sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Naruto dari jauh._

 ** _Shikamaru POV._**

 _Hah~ semoga si bodoh itu berhasil, menyebalkan bila selalu melihatnya bersedih._

 _"Shikamaru, apa kau membawa kendaraan? Jika kau tidak membawa kendaraan pulanglah bersama kami." ucap paman Minato._

 _"Arigato, aku membawa kendaraan, Ji-san." Ucapku sopan._

 _"Baiklah, kalau bergitu kami pamit lebih dulu." Ucap paman Minato._

 _"Hati-hati, Shikamaru-kun jangan mengebut bila membawa kendaraan." Ucap bibi Kushina_

 _Hah, karena siapa aku tadi mengebut. Karena si bodoh itu yang memberi kabar sangat mendadak._

 _"Ha'I, Ba-san." Ucapku dengan sopan._

 _Aku melihat paman Minato dan bibi Kushina yang berbalik dan pergi karena tempatku memarkir mobil berbeda tempat dengan paman Minato. Aku pun berbalik lalu berjalan menuju parkiran. Aku berjalan dengan santai pikiranku masih tertuju pada sahabatku. Apa ia akan sukses?_

 _"Ingat Shikamaru, jangan memberi kabar tentang Hinata dan beritahu kabarku pada siapa pun karena hanya padamu akan memberi kabar."_

 _Apa-apaan itu, dia ingin menghilang dari Hinata? hah~ kata-katanya memang merepotkan._

 _"Shikamaru!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sakura, Ino dan HINATA? apa yang dilakukannya disini?_

 _"Apa pesawat yang dinaiki Naruto sudah take-off?" Tanya Sakura padaku._

 _"Hei, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau Naruto akan berangkat hari ini?" Tanya Ino cepat padaku._

 _"Hah~ ini memang merepotkan. Ia sudah take-off sekarang." Ucapku sambil menunjuk sebuah pesawat yang di naiki Naruto tangah take-off._

 _"APA!?" ucap Sakura sangat terkejut sepertinya._

 _"Hah~ aku saja baru mendapat kabar 25 menit sebelum dia take-off." Ucapku setelah menghela nafas. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku menuju Hinata yang tengah menunduk. Aku dapat melihat ada tetesan air yang membashi lantai tepat di bawah Hinata. Apa dia menangis?_

 _"Jika kalian bertanya padaku kapan ia akan pulang aku tidak tahu." Ucapku bohong, tentu aku akan tahu kapan ia akan pulang karena hanya padaku Naruto akan memberi kabar._

 ** _Shikamaru POV. End._**

 ** _Flashback Off._**

…

…

Shikamaru mengantar Naruto sampai pada depan gedung apartemennya, Naruto masih berdiri di samping mobil Shikamaru dengan sebuah koper di dekatnya dan sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Hei, Shikamaru, apa kau tidak ingin mampir?"ajak Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa sekarang, aku ada pekerjaan." Ucap Shikamaru dari dalam mobil.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru pun melajukan mobilnya menunggalkan Naruto.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku segera menghubungi jasa pembersih apartemen pasti apartemenku banyak debu." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan menuju bengkel Inuzuka Motor tempat motor sportnya berada setelah menaruh barang bawaannya dan menghubungi jasa pembersih apartemen. Sesampainya disana Naruto bertemu dengan pemiliki bengkel motor.

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hoi. Naruto, kemana saja kau 5 tahun ini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku, Kiba." Jawab Naruto.

"Sepertinya bengkel ini bertambah luas ya." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Hahaha. Tentu, ini adalah bengkel tersukses di Konoha." Ucap Kiba bangga.

"Hahaha. Kiba, bagaimana dengan kekasihku? Apa kau selalu merawatnya selama 5 tahun ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, aku merawatnya. Awalnya aku sangat prihatin dengan kondisinya yang hancur setelah kau mengalami kecelakaan. Ikut aku" Ucap Kiba. Kiba berjalan menuju dalam garasi. Naruto mengekori Kiba.

"Ini dia kekasihmu, Naruto." Ucap Kiba memperlihatkan motor sport Naruto.

"Hoaahh! Ini seperti baru, Kiba!" ucap Naruto senang melihat motor sportnya mengkilat dengan gagahnya dan ditambah dengan sedikit corak api merah pada bagian samping.

Naruto segera menghampiri motor sportnya memperhatikan lebih dekat. Seusai dari bengkel, Naruto segera membayar Kiba untuk perawatan dan perbaikan motor sportnya. Lalu Naruto pergi kerumah orang tuanya untuk memberi kejutan.

…

…

Hari pernikahnan Ino pun tiba. Pelaksanaan janji suci antara Sai dan Ino telah terucap di atas altar disebuah gereja kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Yamanaka tempat pesta perayaan pernikahan Sai dan Ino.

Disana sudah ada banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Sebuah pesta yang meriah. Terpancar banyak wajah bahagia disana. Namun ada seorang gadis yang merasa kebahagianya tak cukup lengkap. Ia sedang duduk berdiam diri di tepi kolam ikan di kediaman Yamanaka. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo bermata amethyst. Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata kini mengenakan sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna lavender dengan simpul pada bagian dadanya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau kurang sehat?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai soft pink yang mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna merah tanpa lengan.

"Aku tidak apa, Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memikirkannya?" Tanya Sakura seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Tidak, Sakura. Sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan karena harus mendesign sebuah pesanan semalam." Bohong Hinata.

"Kalau begitu biar aku ambilkan kau teh hangat, Hinata." ucap Sakura.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata lagi. Aku sudah melihat mulutmu yang ingin melarangku mengambilkan teh untukmu." Lanjut Sakura saat Hinata ingin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat untuk menolak.

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata untuk mengambilkan segelas teh hangat untuk Hinata.

Sebuah mobil mewah keluaran produsen mobil ternama masuk kedalam kediaman Yamanaka. Mobil berwarna biru yang sengaja tak di tutup pada bagian atapnya. Di dalam mobil tersebut terdapat dua orang bersurai pirang namun salah satunya bersurai pirang pucat.

"Hah~ kenapa Kaa-san melarangku menggunakan kendaraanku sendiri?" gerutu Naruto di sambil mengemudikan mobilnya masuk dalam kediaman Yamanaka.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Kushina Ba-san tidak ingin kau mengalami kecelakaan kembali." Ucap Shion.

"Iya. Iya. Oya, apa kau serius Menma tidak akan marah bila istrinya pergi bersamaku menghadiri pernikahan? Aku lupa bertanya itu padamu." Tanya Naruto pada Shion.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Menma-kun, Naruto-kun. Lagi pula dia tidak akan marah bila yang aku pergi bersama sepupunya." Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Naruto memasuki kediaman orang tuanya dengan menggunakan motor sportnya yang sudah ia tinggal selama 5 tahun. Saat Naruto memarkirkan motornya seorang wanita bersurai merah bersama seorang gadis besurai pirang pucat melihat Naruto memarkirkan motor sportnya._

 _"Naru?" ucap Kushina._

 _"Tadaima Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto saat mendengar suara ibunya dengan semangat dan dengan cengirannya._

 _Naruto segera menghampiri ibunya dengan maksud ingin memeluknya namun…_

 ** _Pletak._**

 _"Itte!" pekik Naruto memegangi kepalanya._

 _"Kenapa Kaa-san memukulku?" Tanya Naruto. Kushina tidak langsung menjawab melainkan memeluk erat putranya sematawayangnya._

 _"O-okaeri, Naru." Ucap Kushina._

 _"Itu karena kau menggunakan motor sportmu Naruto-kun, maka dari itu Kushina Ba-san memukulmu." ucap Shion. Kushina melepas pelukannya._

 _"Shion, kau ada disini? Dimana Menma?" Tanya Naruto pada Shion istri dari sepupunya. Namikaze Menma._

 _"Menma-kun sedang melaksanakan sebuah proyek bersama Minato Ji-san yang akan selesai tiga hari lagi, Naruto-kun." Jawab Shion._

 _"Hm. Begitu. Kaa-san, besok aku akan menghadiri pernikahan temanku. Apakah kaa-san bisa datang denganku?" ucap Naruto._

 _"Kaa-san tidak bisa untuk besok, Naru. Kaa-san besok juga sudah ada jadwal ke Osaka. Sebaiknya kau mengajak Shion." Ucap Kushina._

 _"Baiklah, Shion apa kau mau?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Baiklah." Jawab Shion sambil tersenyum._

 _"Naruto. Kaa-san tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi bila kau menggunakan motor sportmu! Kau harus menggunakan mobilmu!" Ucap Kushina._

 _"Eh? Nani? Mobilku?" ucap Naruto bingung pasalnya selama ia di Jepang ia sama sekali tidak memiliki mobil._

 _"Iya, Tou-sanmu memberikanmu mobil. Mobil itu adalah hadiah kerjasama Tou-sanmu dengan produsen mobil. Tou-sanmu memberikannya untukmu, Naru." Ucap Kushina._

 _"Hah~ Arigato, Kaa-san. Sepertinya aku harus siap dengan macet bila menggunakan mobil." Gumam Naruto._

 ** _Flashback. Off._**

Setelah Naruto dan Shion turun dari mobil. Mereka segera menuju tempat kedua mempelai. Naruto berjalan agak cepat sehingga Shion tertinggal dibelakangnya. Menyadari itu Naruto menghampiri Shion dan menggandeng tangannya.

"EH." Pekik Shion.

"Seperti kita semasa kecil." Ucap Naruto.

"Uhm." Shion mengangguk setuju. Memang Naruto dan Shion sudah saling kenal sejak mereka kecil namun pada saat remaja Shion memiliki perasaan pada Naruto. Shion menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto namun Naruto menolaknya dengan halus karena ada seorang gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya.

"Jika kau dulu tidak menolakku mungkin kita akan seperti ini selamanya." Ucap Shion bercanda.

"EH? Apa selama ini kau masih memiliki perasaan padaku?" ucap Naruto dan melepaskan tangan Shion.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baka! Kalau aku masih memiliki perasaan padamu aku masih belum menikah sekarang ini." Ucap Shion kesal karena kebodohan Naruto.

"Ehehehe. Begitu. Gomenasai." Ucap Naruto kikuk.

"Ayo, kita segera masuk." Ucap Naruto kembali menggandeng Shion.

…

…

Hinata dan Sakura kini sedang berjalan menuju tempat Ino dan Sai untuk mengobrol obrolan ringan untuk mengalihkan pikiran Hinata saat ini. Sesampainya disana ternyata sudah ada Uciha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru yang sedang mengobrol bersama pengantin baru. Sasuke tengah mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih berdasi merah didalamnya dan Shikamaru mengenakan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah.

"Ini hadiah pernikahan dariku." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah tiket bulan madu ke Bali.

"Terimakasih." ucap Ino dan Sai.

"Hn." Gumam ambigu Sasuke dengan sedikit senyum.

"Hadiah pernikahan dariku." Ucap Shikamaru juga menyerahkan tiket bulan madu ke Paris.

"Tiket itu bisa kau gunakan kapan saja sebelum masanya habis 5 tahun lagi." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru." Ucap Ino dan Sai.

"Sasuke-kun kau datang? Aku kira kau sibuk dengan urusan Uciha Corp." ucap Sakura. Sakura kini sedang dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu yang aku gunakan untuk ini, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata yang hanya diam.

"Hinata, apa kau kurang sehat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku–"Ucapan Hinata terhenti kala melihat seorang laki-laki yang selalu hadir dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto-kun." gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

Mereka semua kini mengarahkan pandangannya menuju arah pandang Hinata. Mereka mendapati Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang sambil menggandeng seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat. Naruto mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja tanpa dasi lalu Shion mengenakan sebuah gaun putih tanpa lengan, rambutnya di sangul dan menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Naruto dan Shion berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan saling bertautan menuju Ino dan Sai.

"Hai semua." Sapa Naruto dengan semangat mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya kala melihat Hinata.

"Naruto!?"

 **TBC**

Terimakasih sudah membaca. terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan review. terimakasih untuk yang memberikan pendapat bagus tidaknya fic ini. maaf authornya tidak bisa membalas di PM atau pun membalas di dalam chapter.

Author mau melaksanakan UTS jadi maaf bila 2 minggu kedepan Author gak publish dan membuat chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cerita Sebelumnya_**

 _Mereka semua kini mengarahkan pandangannya menuju arah pandang Hinata. Mereka mendapati Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang sambil menggandeng seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat. Naruto mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja tanpa dasi lalu Shion mengenakan sebuah gaun putih tanpa lengan, rambutnya di sangul dan menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Naruto dan Shion berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan saling bertautan menuju Ino dan Sai._

 _"Hai semua." Sapa Naruto dengan semangat mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya kala melihat Hinata._

 _"Naruto!?"_

 **.**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **Hinata POV.**

Aku saat ini tengah berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu universitasku. Tetapi entah mengapa kepalaku agak sedikit pusing, mungkin karena aku kelelahan saat mendesain sebuah gaun pesanan semalaman.

"Hinata apa kau kurang sehat?" Tanya Sasuke-kun padaku, aku akui setelah hubunganku dengannya berakhir aku berpikir bahwa ia akan menjauh dariku namun pikiranku salah. Ia tetap berada didekatku dan menjadi sosok kakak untukku.

"Aku–" ucapanku terhenti, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang selalu hadir dalam pikiranku. Jujur saja aku merasa senang saat melihatnya namun aku juga merasakan sesak di dadaku saat melihatnya tidak sendiri. Ia datang bersama seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat dengan bergandengan tangan, harus aku akui mereka terlihat serasi. Ia mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja tanpa dasi lalu gadis yang digandeng olehnya mengenakan sebuah gaun putih tanpa lengan. Aku bisa merasakan mataku terasa panas dan kepalaku kini bertambah pusing.

"Naruto-kun?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Naruto!?"

"Ada apa? Kalian seperti sedang melihat hantu?" Tanya Naruto-kun sambil berjalan mendekat kearah kami dengan heran ketika melihat raut wajah terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Ka-kau sungguh Naruto?" ucap Sakura-san masih dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Tentu saja ini aku." Ucap Naruto-kun pada Sakura-san lalu memandang satu persatu kearah kami yang terkejut melihatnya.

"Ino, Sai. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, maaf bila aku tidak bisa memberi hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian sekarang." Ucap Naruto-kun pada Ino-san dan Sai-san.

Kepalaku seperti berputar-putar lalu mataku terasa panas dan kini pandangan mataku sudah memburam dengan air mata.

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Aku senang kau datang." Ucap Ino-san dengan senyumnya.

"Naruto, siapa dia? Pakaian kalian serasi sekali." Ucap Sai-san dengan senyum aneh.

Kepalaku semakin terasa pusing, aku kini dapat merasakan kesadaranku akan segera hilang, pandangan mataku yang sebelumnya memburam karena air mataku kini menjadi terlihat seperti kunang-kunang.

"Dia adalah Namikaze Shion. Dia adalah istri–" 'Istri?' Aku masih bisa mendengar ucapan Naruto-kun lalu badanku terasa melayang dan aku...

 **Hinata POV. End.**

"Hinata!" ucap Sakura lalu menyangga tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura menaruh tangannya pada dahi Hinata.

"Hinata!" ucap Naruto panik lalu langsung mendekat kearah Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke panik melihat seseorang yang dia anggap adik kini tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka agak mendekat untuk mengetahui keadaan Hinata.

" _Kami-sama,_ badanya panas." Ucap Sakura.

"Bawa dia kedalam!" ucap Ino panik.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata menuju kamar tamu di kediamaman Yamanaka. Mereka mengikuti Sasuke yang membawa Hinata, khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

Sesampainya disebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuh Hinata dengan hati-hati lalu segera menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan selimut.

"Sakura, tolong periksa Hinata." pinta Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk lalu mendekat kearah Hinata yang tengah berbaring.

"Naruto, bisa kita bicara sebentar." Ucap Sasuke datar pada Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan tatapan datar juga menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Shion, tunggulah disini, bersama Shikamaru. Kau masih mengingat Shikamaru kan?" ucap Naruto pada Shion. Shion hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Shikamaru, tolong temani Shion." Ucap Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Hah. Ya." Ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Ino, aku pinjam atap rumahmu untuk berbicara dengannya." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"I-iya." Ucap Ino heran dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang di ikuti Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, hanya ada suara langkah kaki mereka yang mengiring mereka menuju atap rumah kediaman Yamanaka.

Sesampainya disana mereka masih berdiam diri. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan datar begitu pun sebailiknya. Mereka saling melihat seperti orang asing.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sedikit memberi jeda untuk menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Shion adalah istrimu?" Tanya Sasuke datar menatap mata _sapphire_ Naruto. Sasuke mengetahui siapa itu Shion, Ia juga mengetahui Shion juga menyukai Naruto.

"Bukan, dia istri sepupuku. Menma." Jawab Naruto datar menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberikan kabar sedikit pun?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku pergi tidaklah penting. Aku hanya ingin menghilang sesaat dan melupakan." Ucap Naruto datar dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya menatap langit yang kini menggelap.

"Hinata dan aku–"

"Cukup! Jangan kau bahas itu." Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat geram dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, kau masih bodoh seperti dulu dan setelah kau menghilang sepertinya kebodohanmu tetap tidak menghilang." Ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Jika kau berbicara denganku hanya untuk menghinaku sebaiknya setelah kau melihat Hinata-mu sadarkan diri dari pingsannya." Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah geram dengan sikap Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah Naruto yang berhenti karena panggilannya.

 **Bugh**

Sasuke memukul pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sampai Naruto tersungkur di lantai. Sasuke memukul Naruto saat Naruto berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

 **Brukh**

"Cih." Naruto berdecih lalu berdiri tanpa membersikan darah yang mengalir di sudut kiri bibirnya dan mengotor jas putihnya.

"Kau menginginkannya, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto datar.

 **Bugh**

Naruto membalas memukul Sasuke tepat di posisi yang sama Sasuke memukulnya. Sasuke tersungkur lalu segera berdiri.

 **Brukh**

"Pukulanmu masih seperti dulu ya." Ucap Sasuke datar lalu mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Berhentilah membuatku seperti orang ketiga dianatara kau dan Hinata. Kau tahu apa yang selalu aku lakukan dengan semua masalah ini? Aku selalu mencoba untuk jujur untuk semuanya dan menerima dengan tulus dalam menjalani semua ini. Mencintai kekasih sahabtku sendiri. Sahabat yang sudah aku kenal selama hampir sepanjang hidupku. Ah. Sahabat? Ya, sahabat." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafasnya.

" **Tetapi butuh lebih dari sebuah kejujuran untuk mengungkapkannya dan butuh lebih dari sebuah ketulusan untuk menerimanya.** " ucap Naruto datar dan penuh penekanan. Ia tidak ingin membuang tenaganya dengan berteriak untuk mengucapkannya dan tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang perkelahian yang terjadi ditempatnya berada antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Naruto berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Aku dan Hinata sudah tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau kira." Ucap Sasuke memberi sedikit jeda. Naruto berdiri mematung tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Dia kini sudah seperti adik bagiku. Dia selalu memikirkanmu selama kau pergi tanpa kabar." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Dia mencintaimu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan sahabatnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memecah keheningan, hanya ada suara angin dan suara orang-orang yang menikmati pesta pernikahan Ino dan Sai di taman kediaman Yamanaka.

"Temui aku jam 11 di _Kurama Caffe._ Aku butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiranku sesaat." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. " _Teme."_ Batin Naruto.

Terpatri sebuah senyum tipis pada wajah Sasuke. Naruto kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke diatap kediaman Yamanaka yang besar dan mewah. Ia berjalan dengan tenang lalu mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut kiri bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya.

 **Naruto POV.**

Kini aku sedang menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju tempat Shion berada. Aku melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Jam 7 malam, sebaiknya aku segera pulang, aku harus menenjernihkan pikiranku." Gumamku.

Aku kini berada di depan kamar dimana Hinata terbaring. Aku segera masuk kedalam kamar inap tamu namun tak ada satu pun temanku berada disini, hanya ada Hinata yang tertidur dengan wajah damainya dan dengan sebuah handuk kecil mengompres dahinya. Aku menghampiri Hinata. Aku melihat wajahnya yang damai saat tertidur. Cantik. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku.

Aku kini mengambil sebuah handuk kecil di dahi Hinata yang digunakan untuk mengompresnya. Aku mengambil handuk itu lalu membasahi handuk itu dengan air dalam wadah yang sudah disediakan untuk mengompres Hinata lalu memerasnya dan kembali menaruhnya di dahinya.

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku, Hinata?" ucapku sambil membelai lembut sebelah pipinya.

Aku segera berbalik untuk mencari Shion lalu pulang.

"Na-ru-to-kunh." Aku mendengar suara lirih menyebut namaku. Itu suara Hinata.

Aku segera berbalik saat hendak membuka pintu saat mendengar suara Hinata. Terlihat olehku Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik aku melihatnya dan matanya masih tetap terpejam.

"Ternyata kau mengigau, Hinata." ucapku sambil tersenyum melihat wajah damainya lalu berbaik meninggalkan kamar ini.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

…

…

Di sebuah kamar dari sebuah apartemen kini terbaring seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang di sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_. Ia ingin sekali tertidur namun pikirannya membuatnya tidak tertidur. Ia memikirkan apa yang telah di ucapkan Uciha Sasuke sebelumnya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Di sebuah caffe yang cukup terkenal di distrik itu. Kurama Caffe. Dua orang laki-laki berada di sebuah meja yang terletak di roof top dari caffe itu. Laki-laki itu salah satunya bersurai blonde memiliki mata beriris sapphire yang mengenakan sebuah kemeja santai berwarna biru dan celan jeans panjang berwarna hitam, lalu laki-laki satunya bersurai raven dan beriris onyx yang juga mengenakan kemeja santai namun berwarna biru donker dan celana jeans hitam-Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlihat sangat canggung seprti teman lama yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu namun memang seperti itulah adanya. Mereka berdua memiliki sejarah hidup dalam kebersamaan mereka yang cukup panjang. Saling mengenal sejak taman kanak-kanak, satu sekals selama sekolah dasar, satu kelas saat sekolah menengah pertama, satu sekolah saat sekolah menengah atas dan sempat satu universitas selama hampir 2 tahun._

 _"_ _Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu, Sasuke. Jadi bisakah kau lanjutkan sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku tahu kau masih memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dan kau tanyakan." Ucap Naruto memandang Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam._

 _"_ _Aku ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan mungkin untukmu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke memberi jeda lalu menatap Naruto yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk segelas kopi yang berada di depannya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau harus pergi dan tak memberi kabar? Apa bagimu aku bukan lagi sahabtamu? Dulu kaulah yang menyatakan kita ini bersahabat." Tanya Sasuke, Naruto kini menatap Sasuke._

 _"_ _Saat itu aku pergi untuk melupakan perasaanku pada Hinata dan menghilang dari kalian berdua untuk memulai lembar baru dalam kehidupanku lalu kembali sebagai Namikaze Naruto yang semula. Untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua." Ucap Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas, Naruto kini menatap Sasuke. "Pada awalnya aku memang menyebutmu sahabat tapi. Apa aku bisa disebut sahabat bila aku mencintai kekasih sahabatku?" ucap Naruto seperti pertanyaan masih dengan menatap Sasuke._

 _"_ _Bagaimana pun kau adalah sahabatku dan akan tetap seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang biasanya selalu 'masa bodoh'._

 _"_ _Kau tahu, sehari sebelum kau meninggalkan Jepang. Aku bertanya pada Hinata, apakah dia mencintaiku?" ucap Sasuke berhenti sejenak._

 _"_ _Aku melihat ia ragu untuk menjawabnya, ia telah salah megartikan perasaannya padaku, perasaannya padaku adalah perasaan seorang adik pada kakaknya. Sifatku ini mirip dengan sifat dari mendiang kakaknya dan ia terlalu takut untuk manyakitiku bila ia jujur padaku. Selama aku menjalin hubungan bersamanya ia tak pernah melihatku seperti ia melihatmu. Ia memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu namun rasa cinta di hatinya untukmu selalu tumbuh meski aku adalah kekasihnya saat itu dan di saat itu aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya agar ia bisa bahagia bersamamu namun kau pergi dan Hinata sempat mengejarmu ke bandara namun Hinata hanya bertemu dengan Shikamaru." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandanganya sesaat lalu kembali menatap Naruto._

 _"_ _Ia mencintaimu Naruto, ia sangat mencintaimu meski kau telah pergi selama 5 tahun namun ia selalu memikirkanmu." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto hanya diam terpaku dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke._

 _"_ _Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhirku, aku harap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur. Apa kau masih mencintai Hinata?" ucap Sasuke. Lalu meminum sedikit kopinya._

 _"_ _Ya. Aku masih mencintainya dan tak pernah sedikit pun aku melupakannya 5 tahun ini." Ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan._

 _Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri._

 _"_ _Ungkapkanlah perasaanmu padanya. Bahagiakan dirinya dan jangan lupa jelaskan bahawa Shion bukan istrimu. Aku yakin sifatnya yang sensitif akan memikirkan bahwa Shion adalah istrimu." Ucap Sasuke._

 _"_ _Aku percayakan dia padamu, Dobe." Batin Sasuke._

 _Sasuke berdiri lalu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam melihat punggung Sasuke._

 _"_ _Arigato, Teme. Sahabatku." Batin Naruto. Dapat dilihat diwajah Naruto kini terdapa senyum tipis yang tulus untuk sahabatnya yang telah ia tinggal._

 ** _Flashback Off._**

…

…

Namikaze Corp. salah satu perusahaan tersukes di Jepang. Namikaze Corp. adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pedagangan. Namikaze Corp. di pimpin oleh Namikaze Minato yang kini akan di serahkan pada anak tunggalnya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang kini berkerja sebagai IT di perusahaan itu.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas ada seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang tengah menatap sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah _maroon._

"Apakah aku harus menuruti permintaan Kaa-san segera?" gumamnya pelan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Pagi hari adalah awal segala aktifitas dimulai dan pagi hari jugalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengasup nutrisi kedalam tubuh. Di sebuah meja makan yang cukup besar dengan cukup banyak makanan yang tersaji untuk di santap. Di sana terdapat 3 orang yang tengah mengisi perutnya untuk tenaga memulai harinya._

 _"_ _Naru, kau sudah berusia 24 tahun, apa kau sudah memiliki calon pendampingmu sendiri?" Tanya ibunya. Kushina._

 _"…"_ _Naruto hanya diam sambil menyantap sarapannya. Kushina dan Shion hanya melihat Naruto yang acuh terhadap pertanyaan untuknya._

 _"_ _Ba-san, mungkin Naruto-kun butuh sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan pernikahan. Selama ini ia selalu sibuk dengan belajar. Berikan Naruto-kun waktu, Ba-san." Ucap Shion pengertian, Ia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui sejak lama bahwa Naruto memiliki perasaan kepada seorang gadis namun ia belum tahu siapa gadis itu._

 _"_ _Kau selalu membelanya, Shion. Naru, apa ada seorang gadis yang kau cintai?" Tanya Kushina pada Naruto._

 _"_ _Iya, Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto beberapa detik setelah Kushina bertanya._

 _"_ _Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kushina cepat setelah mendapat jawaban Naruto._

 _"_ _Su-sudahlah, Kaa-san. Aku harus segera ke kantor, ini adalah hari pertamaku." Ucap Naruto mencoba menghindar._

 _"_ _Tunggu sebentar, Kaa-san ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." Ucap Kushina lalu berbegas pergi kekamarnya. Naruto dan Shion hanya melihat kearah Kushina yang langsung bergegas pergi._

 _"_ _Ada apa dengan Kushina Ba-san, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion._

 _"_ _Ia akan mengambil sesuatu yang akan membingungkanku." Ucap Naruto lalu mengambil segelas air di depannya dan menenggaknya sampai habis._

 _Kushina pun datang setelah mengambil sesuatu yang ia maksud sebelumnya. Ia langsung duduk pada salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan._

 _"_ _Lamar dia, Naru." Ucap Kushina dengan mata berbinar sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon._

 _"_ _APAAA!?" pekik Naruto terkejut._

 _"_ _Eh!?" pekik Shion terkejut dengan ucapan Kushina yang dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata 'lamar' tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto._

 _"_ _Ada apa denganmu, Naru?" Tanya Kushina dengan wajah innocent._

 _"_ _I-itu tidak se-semudah yang, Kaa-san ki-kira." Ucap Naruto terbata. Pikirannya melayang laying jauh._

 _"_ _Melamar lalu…" batin Naruto. Naruto langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" batinnya._

 _"_ _Pokoknya kau harus melamarnya, ini adalah cincin yang di gunakan keluarga tou-sanmu untuk melamar Kaa-san, Naru. Cincin ini sudah di gunakan untuk melamar Baa-sanmu oleh Jii-sanmu dan kau harus melamar gadismu dengan cincin ini!" Ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon dengan aura yang menyeramkan dan membuat Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk._

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"Hah~ bagaimana ini?" gumamnya bingung.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : Baka DimDim**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, Typo ,ABAL, Gaje, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang pendek tengah terduduk sambil bersandar pada sebuah kursi disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jam 7? Sebaiknya aku segera pulang." Gumamnya.

Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju parkiran tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya yang terletak di basement 3 sebuah gedung perusahaan besar.

Berjalan menuju _lift_ untuk mempersingkat waktunya menuju parkiran. Menekan tombol bersimbol panah kebawah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca dari gedung tempat ia berada. Melihat kearah awan yang tidak menunjukan butiran berlian angkasa yang indah.

"Akan segera hujan. Membawa mobil sebagai transportasi hari ini tidak terlalu buruk." Gumamnya.

 **Ting.**

Suara _lift_ terbukan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera masuk kedalam _lift_ lalu menekan sebuah tombol bertuliskan _'B3'_ lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku kanan celananya. Melihat ada beberapa pesan masuk lalu membacanya.

 _'Naruto, jika jam kerjamu sudah selesai jangan lupa untuk makan malam.'_

 _'Tanpa di beritahu aku juga sudah mengerti Kaa-san._ ' Batinnya melihat pesan dari ibunya.

Mencari nomor telepon seseorang yang akan ia hubungi. Setelah menemukannya ia mengarahkan ponselnya menuju telinga sebelah kanannya.

" _Kaa-san_ , jam kerjaku sudah selesai. Aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Naruto.

"…"

"Aku pulang ke apartemenku, _Kaa-san_."

"…"

"Iya, _Kaa-san_. Nanti aku akan makan di luar, _Kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"…"

"Bakilah. Aku tidak mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi." Ucapnya lalu kembali menaruh ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Menunggu _lift_ yang sedang ia naiki sampai pada lantai yang ia tuju kembali mengembalikan pikirannya pada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah _maroon_ yang berada di kantung jasnya. Mengambil kotak itu dari kantong jasnya lalu memandanginya.

 **Naruto POV.**

Memang aku yang sekrang ini sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun setiap hari ia selalu hadir dalam pikiranku. Sebesar inikah perasaanku padanya? Walau aku sempat pergi beberapa tahun untuk menghilankannya dari pikiranku tetapi ia selalu ada dipikiranku.

Ditambah dengan sesuatu yang _Kaa-san_ ucapkan saat sedang sarapan. Lalu sebelumnya denagn apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

Apakah benar yang Sasuke ucapkan dimalam itu?

Apakah benar dia mencintaiku?

Apakah benar dia selalu menungguku?

Ini terlihat rumit dan sederhana di saat yang bersamaan.

Berawal dari aku yang mencintai kekasih sahabatku–Tidak, maksudku mencintai seorang gadis yang dicintai sahabatku lalu gadis itu menjadi kekasih sahabatku berakhir dengan aku yang pergi menjauh dari mereka seperti seorang pengecut lalu kembali seperti awal dimana aku kembali hadir dia antara mereka dengan status mereka yang kini berbeda yaitu bukan sepasang kekasih atau lebih, tetapi seperti adik dan kakak.

Seperti apa skenario yang di buat oleh _Kami-sama_ kepadaku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus datang padanya lalu mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku.' Lalu Tada semua berjalan dengan indahnya.

Ayolah, apapun itu aku juga memiliki gengsi untuk bertindak seperti itu. Mungkin dalam sebuah cerita aku yang sebelumnya seperti ditusuk oleh sahabatku karena sahabatku menjadi kekasih gadis yang aku cintai, namun sekarang seolah aku sedang berencana menusuk sahabatku.

Memang sederhana, aku hanya perlu menyatakan perasaanku mengingat apa yang Sasuke katakana bahwa gadis itu mencintaiku. Lalu rumit bila aku kembali mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi diantara kami bertiga, ini tidak rumit tetapi…

 **Ting.**

Sangat rumit…

 **Naruto POV. End.**

Suara pintu _lift_ yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan laki-laki itu.

"Ini sedarhana namun pikiranku yang membuat ini seolah sangat rumit." Gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar _lift_ sambil memasukan kotak kecil berwarna merah _maroon_ kedalam saku celananya menuju sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah dengan atap terbuka.

Ia segera masuk kedalam mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya keluar dari gedung. Sebelum keluar dari basement ia memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Sudah hujan?" Gumamnya.

Ia lalu menutup bagian atap dari mobilnya lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya keluar dari gedung perusahaan. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju apartemennya.

20 menit berlalu untuk menempuh jarak dari kantor menuju apartemennya. Ia kini tengah berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Sebuah apartemen sederhana hasil dari usahanya sebelum menjadi karyawan di perusahaan yang sekarang.

Ia sudah berada didalam apartemennya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur sambil melepas jas yang ia kenakan dan melepas dasi yang melingkari kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Astaga. Aku lupa membeli buku manajemen." Gumamnya setelah meneguk habis air yang berada dalam gelas yang ia pegang.

"Semoga di toko buku _Kumo_ menjual buku-buku tentang menajemen. Setidaknya aku punya sedikit pengetahuan tentang menajemen sebelum aku menggantikan posisi _Tou-san_." Gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar tak lupa untuk mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna oranye di kamar lalu payung yang berada di dekat pintu keluar.

…

…

Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang tengah berdiri melihat kearah langit yang terus menurunkan air. Gadis yang tengah mengenakan sebuah long-dress berwarna sewarna dengan bunga lavender. Pakaiannya sedikit basah karena saat gadis itu ingin menyebrang jalan untuk menunggu taxi secara tiba-tiba hujan turun begitu derasnya. Hampir 30 menit gadis itu menunggu.

"Bila aku tahu akan seperti ini aku akan menerima tawaran Sakura-san sebelumnya untuk pulang bersamanya." Ucap gadis itu sambil tertunduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata?" Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya langsung membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan menuju sumber suara.

"Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata dengan nada terkejut. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang berdiri dibawah hujan dengan payung berwarna biru yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Sedang apa?" Ucap Naruto agak canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sedang menunggu hujan reda." Jawab Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk malu menatap wajah Naruto.

 _'Bodoh, jelas aku sudah tahu kenapa aku bertanya.'_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

 **Hinata POV.**

Aku sedikit menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah karena sikap seseorang yang memiliki tempat khusus dihatiku. Seseorang yang…

Aku telah lama menunggunya sejak ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Kini ia berada didekatku namun aku merasa takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Bolehkah aku berharap perasaan Naruto-kun masih seperti sebelumnya? Berharap? Pantaskah aku mendapatkan harapan itu? Selama ini aku tidak menyadari perasaannya padaku, aku yang menjadi sebab dirinya pergi selama beberapa tahun ini.

Naruto-kun terlalu baik untuk diriku yang tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia mencintaiku sebelumnya… Ya. Sebelumnya…

Aku mempererat pelukanku pada diriku. Pakaian yang saat ini aku kenakan sedikit basah karena hujan yang turun tanpa memberi tanda gerimis.

Hangat…

"Eh!?" Pekik diriku terkejut Naruto-kun yang menautkan jaket yang ia kenakan di tubuhku.

"Pakailah." Ucap Naruto-kun sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia menggantungkan jaket yang sebelumnya ia kenakan di punggungku.

"Naruto-kun–"

"Jangan menolak. Jangan keras kepala. Oke?" Ucapnya seolah ia tahu bahwa aku ingin menolak jaket yang ia tautkan ditubuhku namun memang aku hendak menolak karena tak ingin ia terkena flu.

Dari mana ia tahu aku akan menolak?

"Kalau kau ingin tahu dari mana aku tahu kau ingin menolak? Aku hanya bisa bilang dahimu ada tulisan kau akan menolak. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto-kun lalu terkekeh dengan senyum lebar yang sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihatnya.

"Ti-tidak a-ada yang seperti itu Naruto-kun." Ucapku terbata. Melihat senyum Naruto-kun yang seperti itu membuatku semakin gugup namun karena melihat senyum itu pula aku semakin memikirkan pantaskah aku mengharapkannya yang dulu terabaikan karena kesalahanku?

"Pakaianmu basah. Mau coklat panas?" Ucap Naruto-kun. Aku mendengar ada nada khawatir dari cara berbicaranya. Aku melihatnya mengambil payung yang sempat ia taruh.

"Ti-tidak, ter"

"Tidak, tentu aku tidak menolak, Naruto-kun. Hehehe. Ayo." Ucapnya memotong ucapanku yang belum selesai, meniru caraku memanggil namanya.

Ia memutar tubuhku dan menodorngnya dengan lembut. Aku hanya diam dan sedikit menunduk lalu menghela nafas pasrah namun sesuatu membuatku ingin tersenyum.

Aku dan Naruto-kun berjalan dibawah hujan dengan payung yang tidak terlalu besar membuat jantungku berdebar dan aku yakin kedua pipiku sudah memerah namun…

Aku merasa bahagia.

 **Hinata POV. End.**

…

…

"Na-naruto-kun, kenapa kita berada di depan apartemen?" Tanya Hinata heran. Ia mengira bahwa Naruto akan membawanya kesebuah kedai minuman.

"Hehehe. Sebelumnya aku ingin membeli sebuah buku di toko buku dekat tempatmu berteduh namun aku lupa membawa dompet. Lalu aku melihatmu yang kedinginan seperti itu dan pakaianmu yang sedikit basah lebih baik aku membawamu keapartemenku agar kau tidak terkena flu." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hihihi." Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk kedalam. Kau akan terkena flu bila terlalu lama dengan pakaian basah itu." Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Hinata masuk kedalam apartemen.

Kini Hinata telah berada di dalam apartemen Naruto. Ia melihat sebuah apartemen yang sederhana ukurannya tak terlalu besar namun terasa nyaman. Sebuah apartemen dengan 4 ruangan. Ruangan pertama sepertinya ruang untuk bersantai sekaligus ruang tamu dengan sebuah sofa yang tidak terlalu besar dan televisi 20 _inch_ , lalu ruang kedua berpintu cokelat yang Hinata yakin itu adalah kamar tidur, lalu ruang ketiga dapur sekaligus ruang makan dan yang keempat pintu berwarna biru dekat dapur yang Hinata yakin adalah kamar mandi.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Ucap Naruto mensilahkan Hinata duduk.

"Uhm." Gumam Hinata lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa. Hinata melihat kearah Naruto yang berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di apartemen untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakan Hinata.

Tak lama Naruto kembali dengan membawa sebuah kaos berwarna biru langit dan celana pendek seleutut untuk dikenakan Hinata.

"Ini miliki ibuku yang tertinggal saat masih kuliah di Konoha University. Aku harap ukurannya cocok." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan pakaian ibunya yang tertinggal.

"Konoha University?" Ucap Hinata kurang mengerti.

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku saat masih berkuliah di Konoha University ya tepatnya saat liburan setelah kelulusan dari sekolah menengah atas. Aku sudah membeli apartemen sederhana ini dari gajiku saat menjadi _freelance_ ya walaupun masih menyicil. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau ingin bertanya-tanya gantilah dulu pakaianmu. Kamar mandinya ada dibalik pintu warna biru di dekat dapur. Aku akan membuat coklat panas." Ucap Naruto berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat coklat panas. Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi mengekori Naruto yang berjalan kearah dapur.

…

…

Naruto tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton berita pertandingan _MotoGP_ yang di menangkan seorang pembalab dengan kostum berwarna biru dengan aksen hijau kekuningan dan nomor 46 pada motornya.

Hinata menghapmiri Naruto yang tengah menonton televisi. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Ia segera duduk disofa besama Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang aku yang harus mandi. Minumlah coklat panasmu Hinata." Ucap Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto terpaku beberapa saat melihat senyum Hinata.

"Eh. A-aku ingat aku punya permen coklat. Kau suka coklat kan Hinata?" Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ti–"

"Akan aku ambilkan. Aku belum memakan coklat ini satu pun. Akan menyenangkan bila makan coklat sambil berbincang." Ucap Naruto cepat. Lalu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil setoples permen coklat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali datang dengan membawa setoples coklat.

"Silahkan Hinata. Aku mendapatkan coklat ini dari kakekku saat berkemas untuk penerbangan pulang ke Jepang." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Makanlah." Ucap Naruto lalu membuka tutup tolpes.

"Aku akan mandi. Anggaplah rumahmu sendiri." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil pakaian dan mandi.

Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat sikap Naruto berbeda dari Naruto yang selama ini dekat dengannya. Ia tahu Naruto memang perhatian tetapi ia baru menyadari kalau Naruto bisa cerewet seperti ini.

 _'Kenapa tidak mau tenang?'_ Batin Hinata. Hinata menekan dada kirinya tepat pada jantungnya yang berdebar berada.

…

…

Naruto kini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans ¾ berwarna hitam ia berdiri didepan cermin.

"Aku seperti remaja saja yang bingung dengan perasaannya." Gumamnya sambil melihat dirinya melalui cermin.

Ia mengambil sebuah kaos putih polos lalu mengenakannya. Ia meletakan handuknya di tempat handuk lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Sesampainya diruang tamu Ia melihat Hinata yang duduk disofa sambil menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Naruto berjalan lalu duduk disofa yang juga diduduki Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menunduk?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap Hinata masih dengan keadaan menunduk.

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa enak coklatnya?" Tanya Naruto lalu ia mengambil coklat yang ia bawa sebelum ia pergi mandi. Naruto mulai memakan coklat yang ia ambil.

 _'INI!? Ada alkoholnya!'_ Batin Naruto setelah menelan coklat yang ia ambil.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah Hinata dengan cepat.

"Hina-HMPPHH"

 **BRUK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Lama? Maaf authornya sibuk dengan urusan yang nentuin makan atau tidaknya author. Maaf kalo chapter ini ngebosenin.**

 **mau review silahkan review. mau curhat silahkan curhat. haha.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata menatap kearah punggung Naruto yang berjalan menuju kemar mandi. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menuju dada kiri tepat pada jantungnya yang berdebar.

 _'_ _Kenapa tidak mau tenang?'_ Batin Hinata.

Cukup lama Hinata hanya berdiam sambil menonton berita di televisi sampai ia merasa cukup bosan. Hinata melihat kearah toples berisi coklat yang berada diatas meja sofa. Hinata mengambil 1 buah coklat dari dalam toples itu. Membuka bungkus dari coklat yang berbentuk bulat lalu mulai memakannya.

"Mmm. Rasa anggur. Tapi… sepertinya aku pernah mengenal rasa yang seperti ini." Gumam Hinata merasakan rasa yang lain dari coklat yang ia makan.

Merasakan coklat yang ia makan terasa familiar dengan sesuatu yang ia lupa membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan coklat yang ia makan. Mengambil lagi coklat kedua yang ia makan… ketiga… keempat dan kelima coklat yang ia makan.

"Kepalaku terasa pusing." Gumam Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Jika diperhatikan dengan jelas wajah Hinata terlihat sedikit memerah dan tatapan menjadi sayu.

Rasa pusing yang ia rasakan membuatnya mengingatkan dirinya kembali pada beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia mencintai seseorang yang tinggal di apartemen tempat ia berada sekarang.

Naruto datang setelah membersihkan dirinya. Ia melihat kerah Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat…

Hinata masih menunduk memikirkan seseorang yang ia cintai selama beberapa tahun ini. Seseorang yang kini juga duduk disofa bersamanya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menunduk?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap Hinata masih dengan keadaan menunduk.

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa enak coklatnya?" Tanya Naruto lalu ia mengambil coklat yang ia bawa sebelum ia pergi mandi. Naruto mulai memakan coklat yang ia ambil.

 _'INI!? Ada alkoholnya!'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah Hinata dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **More Than Sincerity And Honesty**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : Baka DimDim**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, Lime, ABAL, Pasaran.**

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **.**

"Hina-HMPPHH"

 **BRUK**

Hinata menabrakan dirinya pada Naruto lalu langsung melumat bibir Naruto dengan cepat hingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang di tabrak Hinata secara mendadak _._

 _'Ke-kenapa?'_ Batin Naruto bingung dan mulai panik.

Naruto tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berbaring disofa dengan Hinata yang berada diatasnya yang tengah melumat bibir Naruto.

Hinata merangkulkan kedua tangannya melingkari kepala Naruto membuat Naruto sulit melepaskan ciuman yang dilakukan Hinata.

Hinata melepas ciuman yang ia lakukan secara tiba-tiba. Naruto melihat kearah wajah Hinata. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit memerah.

 _'Dia mabuk hanya karena coklat yang ada alkoholnya? Hilang kendali karena efek alkohol? Pasti efek dari alkohol ini tidak akan lama. Ya tidak lama, mungkin sekitar 30 menit.'_ Batin Naruto berpikir tentang alkohol yang membuat Hinata seperti ini.

Naruto berpikir tentang efek dari alkohol yang ada pada coklat yang Hinata makan. Mungkin Hinata hanya hilang kendali sesaat karena efek dari alkohol. Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan sehingga tanpa sadar ia melamun sesaat.

Masih dengan posisi Hinata yang berada diatas Naruto.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Terdengar suara Hinata yang menangis terisak membuat Naruto bingung. Ia tidak pernah menangani seseorang yang bukan laki-laki yang tengah mabuk.

"Hi-hinata. Kenapa menangis?" Ucap Naruto lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Hinata untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata.

"A-aku hiks… mencintai Naruto-kun ta-tapi hiks… Naruto-kun jahat. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun harus pergi waktu hiks… waktu itu? Hiks… hiks…" Ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan pengakuan Hinata yang tengah mabuk.

"Hinata?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap kerah Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun hiks… hiks… kembali deng-dengan menggandeng perempuan lain. A-aku hiks… hiks… cemburu ta-tapi a-aku bu-bukan si-siapanya Naruto-kun hiks… hiks… Maafkan a-aku hiks… aku ti-tidak me-menyadari pe-perasaan Naruto-kun… hiks… hiks…" Ucap Hinata. Naruto bingung dengan Hinata yang tengah mabuk ini.

 _'Apa Teme belum memberitahunya setelah beberapa saat setelah hari pernikahan Ino dan Sai?'_ Batin Naruto.

 _'Aku lupa Teme menyuruhku menjelaskan pada Hinata tentang Shion.'_ Lanjut Batin Naruto.

"A-aku hiks… se-selalu me-menunggu hiks… Naruto-kun u-untuk kembali hiks… ke Jepang. Ta-tapi be-begitu hiks… melihat Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun hiks… menggandeng perempuan lain. Siapa dia Naruto-kun!? hiks…" Ucap Hinata semakin keras menagis.

Naruto sempat terpaku dengan ucapan Hinata. Terbukti sudah kebenaran tentang apa yang Sasuke bilang padanya beberapa hari lalu.

"Dia istri dari sepupuku, Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum sambil membersihkan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipi Hinata.

Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat tubuh Hinata yang berada diatasnya. Cukup lama Naruto mendekap Hinata yang berada diatasnya. Hinata sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dari dekapan Naruto.

Hinata kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto. Kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto diam saat Hinata kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

 _'Seharusnya efek dari alkohol sudah berkurang. Seharusnya Hinata sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Apa Hinata seberani ini bila tidak mabuk? Tetapi bibirnya terasa lembut.'_ Batin Naruto.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Naruto kini membalas ciuman yang diawali Hinata. Naruto mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atas Hinata. Hinata membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk mengambil oksigen namun Naruto memainkan lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut Hinata. Mencari lidah Hinata untuk diajak 'berdansa' berasama. Ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Setelah beberapa menit Hinata memundurkan kepalanya melepas ciumannya dengan Naruto.

 _'Persetan dengan gengsiku. Hinata mencintaiku, begitupun aku.'_ Batin Naruto. Pada awalnya Naruto sedikit gengsi untuk memulai kembali hubungan dengan Hinata namun situasi saat ini mampu menampar rasa gengsi Naruto.

Naruto membalik posisinya dengan Hinata. Kini Hinata yang berada dibawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Ucap Naruto lirih sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata. Ia mencium leher Hinata lalu menghisapnya memberikan tanda kemerahan dileher Hinata.

"Ahhh…" Terdengar surah desahan Hinata saat Naruto memberikan _kiss mark_ pada leher Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Naruto memberikan sebuah kecupan dirbibr Hinata.

"Aku menginginkanmu Hinata." Ucap Naruto setelah mengecup bibir Hinata.

"La-lakukan perlahan Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata lirih dengan wajah dengan rona merah yang entah karena mabuk atau malu.

Naruto bangkit dari atas Hinata lalu mengankat tubuh Hinata layaknya sepasang pengantin baru menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar. Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan diatas ranjang. Naruto melepas kaos yang ia kenakan sehingga menunjukkan dada bidang, bahu berotot dan perut yang _six pack_. Naruto terlihat _sexy_ dengan tubuh seperti itu, meski tidak terlalu berlebih pada otot tubuhnya.

"Kau mulai tersadar dari efek alkohol, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Hinata yang merona setelah melihat tubuh bagian atasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Naruto menyadari sifat Hinata berbeda dengan sebelumnya saat berada disofa.

Hinata hanya diam dengan pandangan matanya menghindari Naruto. Pandangan mata yang menghindari Naruto sudah menjadi alasan kuat untuk Naruto bahwa Hinata sudah mulai tersadar dari efek alkohol dari coklat yang ia berikan.

"Masih sedikit pusing?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" Tanya Naruto pelan sambil menatap Hinata yang tidak menatapnya.

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Efek dari alkohol yang sempat masuk kedalam tubuhnya sudah mulai menghilang. Hinata mengingat apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan membuatnya malu karena mencium Naruto dan melumat bibirnya.

 _'Ke-kenapa aku melakukan itu?'_ Batin Hinata setelah mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto.

"A-apa Naruto-kun su-sungguh mencintaiku?" Ucap Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Tak pernah berubah meski aku sengaja untuk tak melihatmu dan mengetahui kabarmu selama beberapa tahun." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dan yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah aku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa coklat pemberian kakek mengandung alkohol. Tetapi karena alkohol itu aku tidak perlu repot untuk melakukan pendekatan padamu seperti anak remaja yang baru puber." Ucap Naruto sambil tekekeh. Hinata masih tidak menatapnya. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya membelai lembut pipi Hinata.

Naruto merangkak naik keatas ranjang lalu mengurung Hinata dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang berada disisi kiri dan kanan Hinata.

"Ini yang pertama untukku la-lakukan perhalan Na-naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan masih merasa malu untuk menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Karena ia akan menjadi yang pertama 'menyentuh' Hinata.

"Ini juga yang pertama untukku." Ucap Naruto pelan menutupi kegugupannya. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Perlahan Hinata membalas melumat bibir Naruto. Naruto menggigit kecil bibir bawah Hinata sebagai tuntutan dari Naruto atau agar Hinata membuka akses untuknya. Hinata membuka sedikit mulutnya lalu Naruto memainkan lidahnya seperti sebelumnya untuk mengajak lidah Hinata 'berdansa' bersama dan bertukar _saliva_.

"Ahnh…" Desahan keluar dari mulut Hinata ketika ciuman mereka yang cukup lama dan menuntut itu terlepas. Sebuah benang _saliva_ diantara bibir Naruto dan Hinata terlihat selama sekejap lalu terputus.

Naruto mengarahkan bibirnya pada dahi Hinata. Mengecup dahi Hinata lalu berpindah pada pipi kiri dan disusul pipi kanan. Mengarahkan wajahnya menuju leher Hinata namun kini tangan Naruto tidak pasif seperti sebelumnya. Tangan kanan Naruto masuk kedalam kaos yang Hinata kenakan kemudian meraba perut datar Hinata lalu naik dan berhenti pada dada Hinata. Telapak tangan Naruto menarik bra Hinata dari dalam hingga kedua dada Hinata tidak berada dalam bra yang menutupinya.

"Ahnhh… Naruhtoh-kuhnnh..." Desah Hinata panjang saat bibir Naruto menciumi leher Hinata memberikan beberapa _kiss mark_ dan tangan kanan yang meremas dada Hinata secara bergantian kiri dan kanan. Tangan Hinata meremas rambut bagian belakang kepala Naruto.

Selesai dengan itu Naruto melepas dada dan leher Hinata untuk ketahap berikutnya.

Naruto mencoba membuka kaos biru langit milik ibunya yang dipakai Hinata. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan Hinata menuju kepala Hinata lalu melepas kaos yang Hinata kenakan. Terlepas sudah kaos yang Hinata kenakan. Naruto melempar kaos yang sebelumnya telah Hinata kenakan kesembarang arah.

Naruto melihat kearah dada Hinata yang sudah terekspos karena Naruto sudah menurunkan bra yang digunakan Hinata saat memberikan _kiss mark_ pada leher Hinata _._ Terlihat Naruto memandangi sebuah pemandangan yang sangat hampir tidak pernah ia lihat selain milik ibunya saat ia masih bayi sampai balita dan sebuah majalah dewasa saat ia masih berada di Amerika.

"Indah sekali…" Gumam Naruto lirih. Naruto menatap intens dada Hinata yang sangat menakjubkan baginya.

Hinata merasa sangat malu saat Naruto menatap kedua dadanya.

"A-aku ma-malu Na-naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan dengan menatap kearah kaos yang sebelumnya telah ia kenakan.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Naruto sedikit gugup.

Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Hinata dan tangan kiri Naruto naik untuk meraba dan meremas dada kanan Hinata. Lalu mengecup pipi kanan Hinata lalu leher kanan Hinata dan turun menuju dada Hinata untuk ia kecup.

"Engghh." Desah Hinata tertahan saat Hinata merasakan sebuah remasan dan lumatan pada dada kiri dan kanannya.

Naruto melumpat _nipple_ dada kiri Hinata layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang memperoleh asupan gizi dari ibundanya. Lalu berganti dengan dada kanan Hinata yang menjadi sasaran Naruto untuk ia lumat. Lumatan Naruto semakin liar seiring dengan tangan kanan yang memainkan _nipple_ dada kiri Hinata dan tangan kirinya yang masuk kedalam celana penek selutut yang Hinata kenakan.

"Engghhnn… Naruto-kuhnhhnn…" Lenguh Hinata saat merasakan jari Naruto yang berada diarea intimnya. Jari Naruto membelai lembut dan memasuki organ intim Hinata yang sebelumnya tidak pernah disentuh oleh laki-laki sepanjang hidup Hinata sebagai seorang gadis.

"Akkhhhhnnn…" Desah Hinata panjang saat merasakan sensasi aneh pada area intimnya.

Naruto berhenti menggerakan jarinya pada organ intim Hinata Ia merasakan sebuah cairan asing pada jarinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata yang menggigit bibir bawahnya gunan menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aku a-akan melakukan per-perlahan." Ucap Naruto lalu menanggalkan celana pendek Hinata berserta dalamannya hingga tubuh polos Hinata terekspos tanpa sehelai benang. Hinata merapatkan kedua pahanya untuk menutupi organ intimnya. Lalu Naruto mulai menanggalkan celana yang ia kenakan.

Tanpa sehelai benang mereka tanpa suara. Suara detikan jam dikamar Naruto dan detak jantung mereka masing-masing masih bergemuruh menjadi suara yang menemani mereka.

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi Hinata.

"Su-sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Meski gugup Naruto terus mencoba untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang kini memerah.

"Uhm." Gumam Hinata. Naruto melebarkan kedua paha Hinata untuk mendapatkan akses untuk menuju tahap akhir.

Naruto mengarahkan organ intimnya pada organ intim Hinata dan menaruh kedua kaki Hinata dikedua sisi pinggul Naruto.

"A-aku mencintaimu… Hinata… ugh…" Ucap Naruto lirih sambil mendorong masuk organ intimnya pada liang yang menjadi pasangannya.

"Akuh… juga mencintaimu… Naruto-kuhnn…" Ucap Hinata lirih dengan menahan sebuah rasa sakin yang menjadi perantara antara menjadi gadis dan wanita.

Naruto memasukannya hingga setengah dari miliknya yang sudah masuk kedalam Hinata. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menahan miliknya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Hi-hinata boleh menggigitku atau menjambak rambutku atau mencakarku bila teramat sakit." Ucap Naruto lirih. Naruto mengarahkan wajahnya pada samping kanan kepala Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"AKKHHHhhh…" Jerit Hinata merasakan sakit pada area organ intimnya ketika milik Naruto sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Hinata mencakar punggung Naruto sangat keras hingga kulit pada punggung Naruto sedikit terkelupas dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Hinata berhenti mencakar Naruto. Naruto mengakat kepalanya. Ia melihat Hinata yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku menyakitimu _Hime._ " Ucap Naruto lirih. Naruto mengecup kedua mata Hinata yang mengeluarkan air mata lalu berlanjut dengan mengecup lama bibir Hinata.

"A-aku akan bergerak bila kau mengizinkanku _Hime_." Ucap Naruto setelah mengecup lama bibir Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa. Na-naruto-kun su-sudah bisa bergerak." Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis dengan rona malu dikedua pipinya dengan menahan sedikit rasa sakit pada organ intimnya.

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya melakukan gerakan _in-out_ untuk menuju kenikmatan yang tiada tara yang akan dirasakan Hinata bersamanya. Suara desahan dan panggilan-panggilan dengan nada sensual terdengar untuk mereka berdua. Saling berkerjasama untuk mencapai kepuasan pada permainan cinta mereka yang pertama.

"Na-narutoh ahh… ak-akuhh ahh…" Ucap Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Hinata merasa seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menjadi bumbu kenikmatannya bila ia telah mengeluarkannya.

"Ta-tahan se-sebentar… hah… hah…" Ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafas dan pergerakannya yang semakin cepat.

"Naruto-kunhhhhaahhhh…"

"Hinata... Ughhh…"

Ucap mereka bersamaan saat merasakan sensasi dahsyat yang mereka rasakan. Mereka berdua terdiam mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah seperti berlari marathon dengan tubuh polos mereka yang dibasahi dengan peluh meski AC dikamar masih berfungsi dengan normal namun seolah tak membantu mensejukan tubuh mereka. Naruto yang berada diatas Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya disamping kiri Hinata. Naruto melihat kearah Hinata yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Naruto menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos Hinata dan dirinya.

Naruto menselipkan tangan kanannya dibawah kepala Hinata bermaksud menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Hinata lalu tangan kirinya memiringkan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadap kearahnya. Naruto memeluk Hinata yang sudah tertidur dengan pelukan posesifnya seolah ia tidak ingin siapapun mengambil Hinata dari dekapnya. Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh cinta.

"Hinata… _Arigato._ " Ucap Naruto setelah mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh polos Hinata lalu mulai memejamkan matanya menuju dunia mimpi bersama Hinata dalam dekapannya.

…

…

Gadis– _tidak._ Wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak namun enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Apakah semalam itu mimpi? Eh…" Gumamnya pelan lalu terkejut saat merasakan sebuah hembusan angin hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu melingkari tubuhnya dan ia yakin itu bukanlah selimut.

Hinata menegang.

Matanya membulat.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Wajahnya memanas.

Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Otaknya berputar mengingat memori semalam yang awalnya ia anggap mimpi.

"Semalam bukan mimpi Hinata." Suara serak khas seorang laki-laki yang baru bangun dari tidurnya masuk kedalam pendengaran Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Ya, siapa lagi selain pria yang kau cinta, pria yang kau nantikan selama beberapa tahun ini Hinata?" Ucap Naruto lalu terkekeh kecil.

Hinata merasa senang. Sifat Naruto yang seperti inilah yang dulu saat ia dan Naruto masih _Senior High._ Sifat Naruto yang periang yang dulu sempat mengisi hari-harinya. Sifat yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta meski butuh lebih dari 2 tahun untuk menyadarinya.

Naruto terdiam dari kekehannya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos Hinata.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto lirih saat memeluk Hinata.

"Kenapa Naru–"

"Maaf telah mengembil kesucianmu sebelum waktunya. A-aku tidak dapat menahannya untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Rasa rindu dan senang yang aku rasakan saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku semakin menjadi dorongan untukku melakukan–"

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Ia merasakan Hinata memeluknya dengan erat. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Tidak a-apa, a-aku senang ka-karena Naruto-kun yang melakukannya." Ucap Hinata dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Hi-hinata…" Ucap Naruto.

"Ta-tapi a-aku sempat kecewa ka-karena saat itu Naruto-kun pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar. A-aku juga kecewa pada di-diriku ka-karena aku terlambat menyadari pe-perasaan Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku yang dulu pergi seperti pengecut Hinata. Saat itu aku pergi hanya untuk mendukung apa yang bisa membahagiakan sahabatku tanpa ingin mengungkap sebuah rasa keegoisan dariku. Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto.

"A-aku sudah memafkan Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dalam dekapan Naruto.

" _Arigato_. _Aishiteru."_ Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menurunkan wajahnya menuju puncak kepala Hinata dan mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih.

" _Aishiteru… Naruto-kun_ " Ucap Hinata dengan mata yang bergenang air mata menahan kebahagiaan yang merasuki dirinya. Merasakan penantiannya selama beberapa tahun tidak sia-sia.

Mereka saling mendekap tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menjadi perantara anatara tubuh mereka. Saling memberi kehangatan yang mereka sebut cinta.

 **.**

 _Semua telah berakhir dan menjadi sebuah awal yang baru. Berawal dari sebuah perasaan menyakitkan lalu berakhir dengan sebuah perasaan membagiakan dan kembali menjadi awal untuk memulai sebuah kisah._

 _Memang butuh lebih dari sebuah ketulusan dari sebuah hati untuk menerima sesuatu yang menentang keinginan hati... ya, menerima dengan tulus dan mendukungnya itulah yang lebih dari sekedar 'ketulusan' yang hanya menerima dengan lapang dada. Butuh lebih dari sebuah kejujuran untuk mengungkap semua kebenaran… ya lebih dari 'kejujuran' dengan kata lain adalah tindakan._

 _Semua membutuhkan ketulusan dan kejujuran… perlu sebuah ketulusan dan kejujuran untuk hubungan… hubungan persahabatan… hubungan percintaan dan semua hubungan lainnya._

 _Sebuah pepatah 'semua akan indah pada waktunya' ya, semua akan indah pada waktunya bila kita bisa menerima sesuatu dengan ketulusan dan mengungkapnya dengan kejujuran._

 ** _._**

 **END**

 **Hadehhh… untuk membuat sesuatu yang panas dan asem seperti yang diatas butuh mental juga. -_- Rasanya lebih mudah untuk melakukan daripada menuliskannya. EHH!**

 **WAHAI READERS MESUM. Gimana** ** _Lime_** **nya? Pasti jelek. Author bermasalah dengan** ** _lime_** **lemon dsb. Author memilih bahasa yang tidak terlalu ekplisit karena Author bukan membuat cerita dewasa tetapi membuat cerita aneh yang ada dikepala Author dengan sedikit pengalaman hidup seseorang.**

 **.**

 ** _9 Bulan Kemudian._**

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang pendek tengah duduk disebuah balkon sebuah apartemen yang sederhana. Sebuah apartemen yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah akhir dari rasa yang menyakitkan hati si laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

Laki-laki itu tengah mengenakan sebuah _tuxedo_ putih dengan dalaman berwarna putih dan bawahan berwarna hitam. Ia duduk disebuah balkon apartemen sambil meminum sebuah teh yang disediakan oleh seorang wanita yang sangat berharga baginya.

Menatap langit sore yang berwarna kuning kemerahan dengan adanya beberapa burung yang terbang bebas dilangit.

" _Anata._ " Suara lembut masuk kedalam pendengarannya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai _indigo_ panjang yang digerai. Wanita cantik bergaun putih indah panjang tanpa lengan itu tersenyum cantik kepada sang laki-laki.

"Kau sudah siap Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat wanitanya. Wanitanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan menuju wanitanya. Ia berjongkok untuk mencium perut bincit wanitanya yang tengah hamil 8 bulan mendekati 9 bulan.

Ya hamil 8 bulan. Setelah kejadian panas yang terjadi untuk pertama kali antara mereka 2 hari kemudian Naruto melamarnya dan sebulan kemudian mereka menikah untuk memulai sebuah awal yang baru menjadi sebuah pasangan yang saling mengucap janji dalam ikatan sakral.

"Jagoan Papa nanti saat pesta Bibi Sakura dan Paman Sasuke jangan nakal ya. Kalau jagoan Papa tidak nakal Papa janji akan memberikan hadiah. Papa akan selalu menjadikanmu dan Mamamu sebagai yang utama dibandingkan yang lainya, sesibuk apapun Papa. Oya, nanti kalau jagoan Papa sudah besar jadilah anak yang baik ya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengusap perut Hinata yang terdapat seorang bayi laki-laki.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tindakan suaminya itu. Ia merasa sangat bahagia hidup bersama dengan laki-laki yang tengah memeluk perutnya ini. Meski hanya tinggal disebuah apartemen sederhana yang dimiliki laki-laki ini sejak kuliah itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Masalah mengapa mereka berdua tinggal diapartemen Naruto karena Naruto menolak untuk diberikan rumah. Ia akan memiliki rumah dengan usahanya sendiri. Seperti apartemen yang saat ini ia tinggali bersama istrinya.

" _Anata,_ ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Hinata. Suara lembutnya melepaskan pelukan Naruto kepada perutnya. Naruto berdiri lalu menatap lembut wajah istrinya.

"Ayo, tetapi aku ingin ini…" Ucap Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah sang istri.

Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Hinata dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Hinata membalas lumatan yang dilakukan suaminya itu. Naruto menghentikan lumatan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit merona meski sudah menjadi istrinya lalu mencium kening istrinya.

" _Aishiteru… Hinata."_ Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar khas Naruto.

" _Asihiteru._ _Anata._ Ayo kita berangkat. Kita tidak boleh terlambat. Sakuran-san dan Sasuke-kun tidak terlambat saat pesta pernikahan kita, jadi kita tidak boleh terlambat juga." Ucap Hinata sambil menarik sebelah tangan suaminya untuk segera menuju parkiran.

"Yosh. Ayo kita berangkat Hinata."

"Uhm."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agak sedikit menggantung ya?** ** _IYA, dasar Baka DimDim._**

 **Author tersanjung karena ada yang perhatian dengan kesehatan Author di kolom review. Author kena kantong kering karena salah perhitungan uang karena author membeli gadget baru jadi sibuk dengan urusan kerjaan author yang bisa disebut pekerjaan orang malas alias nyanyi disebuah tempat di daerah ibu kota.**

 **Kalau mau side story untuk SasuSaku Author** **mungkin** **bakal buat bulan depan dengan** ** _slight_** **NaruHina. Author mau selesaikan fic 1 nya dan mencoba membuat fic canon-setting genre Adventure.**

 **Silahkan review yang mau review, silahkan protes yang mau protes, silahkan flame kalau mau flame.**

 **Terimakasih. maaf kalau membosankan, typo, tidak jelas, gaje dan updatenya tidak tentu kapan. :)**


End file.
